Hating Magnus
by Malec-Obsessed-Fan
Summary: AU/AH. Alec: Young budding actor rising to stardom. Magnus: Irresistibly hot, sexy and famous. Problem? They have to pretend to be lovers in an up-coming film, which would be fine and dandy, if they didn't hate each other's guts. Malec SLASH.
1. And ACTION!

Hating Magnus

**First Mortal Instruments fanfic so my apologies for any OOCness or grammar problems/typos since this is unbeta'd. I'm fairly new to the fandom, as in, only a few weeks old though I have read all the books. I'm writing as tribute to my love of all things Malec, the Slash/Yaoi pairing that is actually canon. WARNINGS: Umm, boys love meaning *cough*gay*cough*, but that's to be expected since it's Magnus and Alec after all. I'll post any other warnings as they come. A/U A/H.**

**Chapter Title: And... ACTION!**

**Pairings: Malec and Jary so far planned.**

**Disclaimer: Umm, let's just get it over and done with and say that I am NOT Cassandra Clare, otherwise there would be a lot more Malec lovin' and the Jace/Clary romance would be pushed into the background.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Such mesmerizing eyes. He was leaning close to me, his handsome features smooth, absent of any sneer or scowl and those eyes were twinkling like goldish green gems sparkling in the sunlight. I took a deep breath and schooled my features, trying hard to not look like an overwhelming idiot. My heart was beating erratically in my chest, more than likely because of fear. His eyes fluttered close, hiding his beautiful orbs. He was leaning closer… and closer. I blinked rapidly; something that my adopted brother liked pointing out was one of my many nervous habits.

Oh. My. God.

He was so close now – I could feel his breath caressing my slightly chapped lips. He was going to do it. He really was going to _kiss _me. I couldn't help it; my eyes were glued to his mouth. They were slightly parted and I could see a hint of his pink tongue if I crossed my eyes enough.

… Shit. I can't do this.

I wasn't drunk enough to do this.

"Okay, cut! CUT!" A voice suddenly cut through my inner monologue and the director jumped to his feet, rising off his comfortable little fold-up chair that he had been on for at least half an hour. He was a small man, balding with plump cheeks and small eyes but for some reason, he seemed anything but small. It was perhaps his voice – it could reach this high frequency that would make dogs go wild and he would… well, wave his pen back and forth, like he was doing now with such intensity, I was sure anyone who got in its path would lose a limb or two.

"Alec, Alec!" He turned towards me; his eyes alight with a burning rage. Dear God, I think he might actually try and smother me in my sleep. "WHAT. WAS. THAT?" He ground out every word and it was enough to make me flinch. So it wasn't my best of work, but still, it was because it was _him_.

"YOU LOOKED POSITIVELY HORRIFIED. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE. **LOVE!**"

There was an easy explanation for that. I _was _horrified. There was always something about my partner, from his intense, (though I grudgingly would admit) gorgeous eyes to the bright clothes he was wearing and the vast amount of glitter caking his spiked black hair and every inch of his body… Not that I know it covers every inch… Ah shit, I think I just vomited in my mouth. Not the mental image I was wanting.

And now Magnus Bane as the thing was called, ironically the bane of my existence, was smirking at me, his bright eyes lit with humour and not without a touch of malicious intent. "That's right Alec, darling. _Love_ me." He purred out the last bit and waggled his fingers coyly. I felt that horror in the pit of my stomach slightly blossom until it was almost strangling me. Not only was it the first time I got a major role in a movie (YES! No more extra! No more support character!), but it was also the first time I had to do something even close to the romance genre (and talk about throwing me in the deep end) and last of all, it was MAGNUS BANE! And yes, that itself is a major factor. We don't get along pronto. He is bright, colorful and very much out of the closet and he gets along with everyone. And I, honestly, am quite awkwardly anti-social and the worst enemy of fashion designers and the color yellow. It didn't help the fact that I was so stuck in the closet, I probably would phase through the wall and into another room.

I wanted to flip him off but for once, I was going to be the mature one. I can do this – I can kiss the bastard. I want this role more than anything and if that meant kissing Magnus, then so be it. I mean, it's not like it counts as my first kiss.

… Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, just a little teaser I guess. Please review, it makes me feel VERY loved.<strong>


	2. Talks of Panties

Hating Magnus

**Chapter Title: Talks of Panties**

**WARNINGS: For mature audiences, OOCness, boy x boy love, Malec goodness (eventually), AU/AH, extreme sparkliness on Magnus' behalf. The usual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I have never published anything either so I can't be Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Okay, take eight." Director Aldertree said. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I can do this, it's just one damn kiss – it's not a big deal… to anyone else that isn't me. No brain, stop thinking, you're not helping at all. It's nothing – NOTHING. Magnus was laughing at me even though he had already schooled his face into a blank, expressionless mask. His eyes were laughing; giggling hysterically even.

"And try not to look like a stoned possum, darling. It's really unbecoming." He murmured out of the corner of his mouth. I visibly twitched. My fingers were itching to wrap themselves around that tanned throat and just _squeeze_. His face would turn blue and his eyes would roll out of his sockets and maybe then I can find a jar to keep them in.

And then he was leaning in once more and I could feel the nervous fear settling in my heart once again. This time, before I had the chance to back out again, Magnus swooped in and pressed his lips against mine hard. I think my eyes flew open in shock – I was not expecting that and then Magnus' eyes opened and at the risk of sounding clichéd, we sort of just stayed like that for a few moments, unmoving as we stared into each other's eyes. There was a challenge in his catlike eyes and I felt my own eyes narrow in response. His lips were still pressed firmly against mine and without even breaking eye contact, I felt his lips part and a warm tongue dart out and run across my bottom lip. Being the sly, manipulative bastard he was, he took advantageous of my surprised gasp and all but shoved his tongue down the back of my throat. I felt a hand grab the back of my head and then he was kissing me in wild abandonment like there was no tomorrow with enough passion to make up for fact that he may as well be kissing a dead fish with the way I was rooted to the spot. He was a lot stronger than I expected, without even realizing it, my back hit a wall and as a result, my head banged painfully against it. The bastard did that on purpose.

I have to give him credit though, and as much as I'd hate to admit it, I can understand why he was nominated for Best Actor of the Year.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in front of the television, watching episodes of <em>the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy<em> when my adopted brother came in, kicking off his shoes before carefully putting them in a neat row next to mine which he immediately straightened. His photo shoot had finished an hour ago and really, I'm surprised he didn't come back home sooner (not that he missed much or anything. I've been sulking for a good two hours at least).

I didn't try to hide the fact that I was feeling miserable. I had my thick black blankets wrapped loosely around me with a bit hanging over my head like a hood for effect. Jace barely even gave me a second glance before he threw himself onto the couch and nearly smashed my head in with a swinging foot.

We sat there for a few minutes, each immersed in our own thoughts. For some reason, I kept replaying the kiss in my head. For an asshole, Magnus tasted surprisingly nice… like chocolate and cream. And he smelt almost as good as he tasted, like candles and musk and he – _Why _am I contemplating the smell of my enemy? I shook my head and glared at the couch. It was a nice leather couch – I choose it myself. I was debating between this black one and another black one and I have to say, I'm quite happy with my choice, it contrasted well with our pristine white walls, oversized flat screen 3D Television and coffee table. It was soft and when you sat in it, you would sink into the folds. As a matter of fact, I would have loved to sleep on it if I wasn't afraid of getting neck cramps. The acting business is hard, and doing anything without putting 100% in could have you kicked out and left for dead in a dark alleyway where rabid fangirls would try and rape you.

Finally, it looked like Jace got sick of the silence. "So what's got your pretty panties in a twist?" he asked humorously, breaking the silence that had up until now loomed over us. Not what I wanted to hear when all I wanted to do was make my sullen aura tangible. Jace picked up the bowl of grapes I usually kept on the coffee table and begun inspecting them one by one.

"I do not wear girl panties." I said defensively and yes, while I have awesome comebacks floating around in my head, something seems to happen between the trips from my brain to my mouth. Jace shrugged and bit into a grape.

"Fine. What's got your _manly _panties in a twist?"

I grimaced. "Let me rephrase that. I don't wear panties. At all."

Jace nodded to himself, popping another grape in his mouth. "Ah, a boxers man; I totally get that." Seriously, sometimes I think Jace talks like this just to spite me. I wanted to draw it out, really, I did. Make him hang onto my every word but instead I just blurt out; "It's Magnus!"

Ah, there it goes again, my verbal diarrhea just had to make its appearance.

Jace's gold eyes visibly widened.

"**MAGNUS**'s been in your PANTIES?"

It took me 0.2 of a second to process what Jace had said. I didn't even realize I had said something even remotely suggestive until Jace put it _that_ way. I went beet red, I know I did; I could feel my cheeks heating and I knew Jace could see it. It was one of the downsides of being pale.

"W-What? NO!" I stammered out and as a second thought, I added, "AND I'M NOT WEARING **PANTIES**!"

I'm sure I was about to say something else but I was interrupted when the doorbell rang. I was intent on ignoring it, but it rang once and then twice. I sighed, casting Jace a glare that said 'This-isn't-over' and I trudged towards the door.

I should have looked through the peephole. Really, it would have saved me a lot of headache and mental trauma if I did, but no. I simply twisted the doorknob and flung it open and came face to face with a serial rapist.

... Actually, it was Magnus, but same difference.

If there was one thing I wasn't expecting, it was him. I didn't think I would see him so soon, especially since I was still licking my wounds and the… _thing_ we did with our mouths was still so vivid in my mind.

He smirked at me and I noticed that his eyes were circled by thick eyeliner, making his greenish eyes pop out at me more so than usual. Magnus sensually licked his lips. "No panties, huh? Someone's a bit eager."

Well… I think my brain just shut down from an overload of mortification. My mouth opened and closed, trying to form words but no sound came out. To think that Magnus had overheard me; I think I'm going to go over to that corner now and die of shame.

The bastard shouldered past me without asking, snapping me out of my morbid thoughts. I glowered at him.

"And what are _you _doing here?" I spat, trying to put as much venom into the words as I possibly could. This was **my **home, one of the only sanctuaries when I wanted to get away from the world and I won't have Magnus infecting it with his homoerotic glittery presence.

… Good grief, I really _am_ sick if I used 'Magnus' and 'homoerotic' in the same sentence. Why would I even think that? It's not like I'm attracted to him or anything. He just isn't my type. Well, at least if I had a type, it wouldn't be him. Really.

Magnus ignored me and strode through my hallway and past the living room where Jace was watching curiously the drama unfold curiously and into the small connecting kitchen.

… What was he…?

He opened the fridge and took out our last carton of milk. It was then I noticed he was carrying a small shopping basket in one of his tanned hands.

I stormed towards him and slammed the fridge shut with one hand, stopping him from transferring any more of our groceries into his basket and glared at him. Magnus straightened himself up and looked down on me with a cool expression. Literally and figuratively. I hate it! Why in the seven blazes was he so freaking tall?

"Thanks, _neighbor._" And there it was again, that bloody purr of his that made him sound like a rusty motor. If he thought I would let him take away our milk, BBQ chicken and lettuce then he had another think coming. It wasn't like he was our neighbor anyway!

The only thing we shared was the apartment building. We weren't even on the same floor! I was on the middle floor of the apartment complex while Magnus lived in one of the expensive condos on the top floor. This meant that there were at least five whole floors separating us from each other.

Without even thinking, my hand snapped forward and I caught the other side of the handle as Magnus turned to leave. When Magnus paused, I took the opportunity to curl my fingers around it, clenching it tightly until my knuckles turned white.

"Let go." Magnus said coldly. Ah, there's that not so pleasant side of him that he usually kept hidden from the world. But I had always known better, of course and I wasn't about to give up. I pulled at the basket insistently.

"You're not taking my bloody food." I replied sourly, grunting as Magnus tugged back abruptly.

"I need some damn milk."

I narrowed my eyes while he did the same. I think we both came to the conclusion that we weren't going to get what we wanted unless we fought tooth and nail over it.

"Buy your own milk." I grunted again and pulled at the basket and Magnus pulled back. I'm sure to the average outsider, this would seem like a petty, childish game of tug-o-war but I will tell you now, this is anything but. Our pride as a man is at stake here and gay or not, I will fight for my overly masculine dignity.

"I don't have any loose change." Sometime in the near future, I'm sure I'm going to look back and wonder _why_ we were fighting over this. _Milk_ of all things. But then I would remember; oh yes, _Pride_. Like hell I'm going to submit myself to Magnus' whims and just he's taller than me, more manly than me and more… Crap, I think I just shot my practically nonexistent self-esteem down to negative points.

"Would you look at that," I heard Jace call from over in the living room. He was more than likely watching us fight through the doorway. "Already fighting over groceries like an old married couple." I don't know why, but as soon as Jace said that, I hid my hands behind my back as if trying to deny his statement – like I was a child with something to hide. This time, it took me a whole three seconds to realize what I done but it was already too late.

Magnus was already half-way through the door by that time and he threw a smirk over his shoulder; the basket with my milk and other products in hand.

Magnus: 2,854,241 Alec: -6

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, chappie is up and I'm still running hot. That's a really good sign. <strong>

**And thanks so much for my kind reviewers. Because of you guys, I posted this chapter in as fast as I could. **Please review and make this fanfic author really happy. It's like bread and butter for us :D****


	3. Trying NOT to Think of You

Hating Magus

**Hello all, brand new chapter up and running. I'll see how fast I can update. Trust me to start a story less than two weeks before my midyear exams :(**

**Thanks for all my reviewers again, you've really made this writer happy.**

**WARNINGS: Same old, same old. AU/AH and yaoi/slash. Refer to first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own - nothing had changed since my last update.**

**Chapter Title: Trying NOT to Think of You**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

I spent the rest of my free time sulking. Jace didn't put too much thought into it – apparently, it was such a common occurrence, he stopped caring years ago. I think he just blows it out of proportion. Clearly he over-exaggerates because I don't _always _sulk. Only when Magnus gets the better of me (Jace pointed out that that's basically all the time but I managed to silence him when I threw a paperweight at him).

We were sitting at our small square table in the kitchen, Jace was eating his dinner in silence and I was pushing around a meatball with a gloomy expression. It was supposed to be my turn to cook dinner tonight, but I couldn't bother. It didn't help that whenever I opened the fridge and saw the gap where the milk should have been, I would feel my blood boil and a vein threaten to pop. Instead, Jace cooked and though he wasn't the best of cooks, I would have to say that he's at least better than my sister. At least his cooking looks like what he's trying to make, even if it does taste a bit bland and the closest thing I could use to describe the experience was like eating sawdust. Isabelle on the other hand… well, sometimes it's best not to go there. Half of the ingredients she used were rather questionable and I've taken to avoiding her mystery salad that she would leave on my doorstep. The last time I made the mistake, I ended up hugging the toilet for the rest of the night.

I wasn't even the slightest bit hungry. I couldn't even bring myself to take a bite out of the sawdust-spaghetti. My thoughts have been in too much turmoil lately and I tried to tell myself; hey, it's just Magnus but it didn't work. Whenever I licked my lips, it was like I could still taste him. And the milk. My God damn _milk_.

Jace finally threw down his fork; I guess he was at his wits end by now. "Let's do something together!" He suddenly said, standing up so sharply that his chair fell backwards and hit the laminated ground with a thud. I stared at him and before I even had a chance to protest, he grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet.

He dragged me to my room and left me toeing the ground anxiously in my slippers as he rummaged through my wardrobe. He threw one of my reasonably newer black sweaters (it looked new enough, as in, it was actually black and not one that was faded to the point it looked brown) with noticeably less holes on my bed, followed by a pair of my dark jeans.

"Get changed." Jace instructed, "You obviously have a lot on your mind so why don't we go and watch a movie?"

I wanted to protest again but I thought better of it. He was right; I could use the distraction. I nodded and Jace left the room, satisfied – probably to go change into something a bit more casual himself. He was still wearing the clothes from his photo shoot and as a young, aspiring male model, what he wore was _really _nice and not that great for going out public unless he wanted to be constantly eye-raped and hit on. I'm sure Jace wouldn't mind, but beauty for him was like a double-edged sword: it drew in other men of the gay variety like moths to a flame.

* * *

><p>The cinemas were rather empty for a Friday night. There must have been something big going on to draw everyone away. I tried to rack my brain for a reason, but I was drawing up a blank. The boy working there, with a face full of pimples and skin as coarse as sandpaper, was staring at Jace as my brother stood in front of the counter, hands on his hips as his eyes scanned through the movie choices. Jace is good-looking, I'd have to admit.<p>

A couple of years back, when I was fourteen, I had the largest crush on Jace which had been awkward since we were practically brothers in every way except by blood. And he was straight. It was safe to say that I at least grew out of the crush – if it can be considered a crush because I could never actually picture myself kissing him and have never been overcome with any urge to tear his clothes off.

Sometimes I just wonder if I'm just broken.

Anyway, I wonder if Jace noticed that the boy was ogling him. He probably did – Jace knew he was hot and he had this inbuilt radar that sensed when people were undressing him with their eyes. He would then give them a flirtatious wink and they would swoon. Hmm, I think his radar only sensed girls because he only sent those looks to them and not the guys that stared at him. That or he was just ignoring the boys, probably afraid to encourage them.

"Hey, I recognize you." Another worker next to the infatuated boy said suddenly, his eyes lighting up as soon as he saw Jace. … So, was that a pick-up line or something? "I saw your chocolate shot in that magazine."

Ah, even I remember that shot; even though I had overcome my crush, that picture had made me blush. Worker #2 suddenly frowned, "my girlfriend has a picture of you blown up on her bedroom wall." Jace's eyebrows raised and he looked distinctly pleased with himself. I thought the need to gag. I did not want to think what the girl could possibly be doing with a blown up picture of my best friend/brother.

"How about him?" I squeaked as Jace's two hands clasped my shoulders and pulled me in front of him. "Do you recognize where he's from?"

The young man barely even looked at me. "No." He said flatly.

I visibly deflated. I can't blame him – it's not like I had a memorable face and up until now, I never had a big part.

"He was in that movie," Jace continued insistently, tightening his hold on my shoulders as if expecting me to try and wriggle free. He knew me too well. "You know, _Born Wasted_?" Jace nodded to himself, proud that he charitably acknowledged my 'talent'. "He was the guy on fire who tripped and fell off the apartment building."

I nearly wanted to die in shame as Worker #2 abruptly grinned. "I remember that part. Everyone had burst out laughing." The horror. The HORROR.

The worker with pimples suddenly burst to life, nearly making me jump out of my skin. I had forgot he was still there ogling Jace like there was no tomorrow. "Hey! I REMEMBER that movie! Wasn't it the one that Magnus Bane was in?"

Jace made a strangled sound at the back of his throat and the workers looked around, wondering why the room had just dropped a few degrees.

"He is so awesome! And HOT!" Out of the corner of my corner, I could see Jace making short sharp jerky movements against his neck, like a cutting motion. I didn't care. I. Did. Not. Care.

Die, annoying person, die!

"And he's…" Worker #1 trailed off, his small eyes widening in surprise. I just _glowered_ at him. "Um…"

Jace pushed past me. "Two tickets for _Murder Madness _please." He said quickly, picking the movie at the top of the list. Worker #2, with equally wide eyes, wordlessly passed Jace the tickets and as my best friend pulled me away, I kept my gaze fastened on Worker #1, my glare making promises of pain and torture should our paths ever cross again.

For two hours, I sat in the movie in a stony silence; my brief appearance of a good mood long gone. Trust Magnus to piss me off even when the guy wasn't even around. Jace was, as usual, uncaring as he immersed himself within the movie, chuckling to himself as a man got his arm torn off and laughing hysterically when a woman fell into machinery and was ground into a red blobby mess. Sometimes when I am bored I wondered whether Jace was defective. When the credits rolled, Jace stood up, tilting his head side to side and cracking his neck.

"That. Was. Awesome." Jace declared loudly, whacking me hard on the back. "What was your favorite part?" I faltered and tried to whack my brain for something in the movie I remembered. "Uh… part where the woman's head went into a grinder…?" It sounded more like I was asking a question than giving an answer. Jace nodded his head in approval and grabbed my thin wrist, pulling me out. I followed after him like I had no mind of my own and maybe, for once, I just didn't want to think.

"What do you want to do next?" Jace asked and I shrugged. Like hell would I know? I usually spent Friday nights at home watching cartoons and animal documentaries. Yeah, anti-social to the max. But I quite like having no life, so as long as I'm enjoying it, it's okay.

In the end Jace dragged me to a little coffee shop on the corner of a street at a four-way intersection. He ordered us both chai lattes without even asking what I wanted (I would have been happy with just a glass of water). The waitress smiled at Jace coyly, giving him flirtatious wink and left to tend to our orders. Jace once again looked pleased with himself. Really, I should count many girls Jace flirts with and I wondered if Jace was even aware of half the things he does.

I was tired, I wanted to go home. As soon as my chai latte came, I downed it with two large gulps and brought the mug to the table, making a clink sound. Jace languidly blew at the steam wafting from his drink looking like he had all the time in the world. Out of the corner of his eye, I could still see Jace look at the blonde waitress, a flicker of interest in his eye. I sighed. Jace would probably not come home with me tonight.

Shaking my head, I stood up, pushing my chair back. "I'm going home." I said softly and Jace barely blinked as he waved me away with a single hand. I scowled and threw a five dollar note on the table before I left without him, stepping out into the chilly night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, no Magnus in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll be making his appearance in next chapter *wink*. Thanks for reading and if you have time, just drop a line and click on the little review button. You don't even have to be logged in if you can't better getting an account. Thanks and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can XD<strong>


	4. Do the Yoga

Hating Magnus

**Yes, another upload in the same day. I figured since I just finished it, I may as well put it up.**

**WARNING: Some mature content in this chapter and I guess same warnings as the others.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

**Chapter Title: Do the Yoga**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I came home to an empty apartment and blinked rapidly as the bright light flickered on, tearing into my vision. The place was clean and immaculate as always, I guess it helped that Jace was a neat freak to the point he was obsessive compulsive. Not a single thing was out of place – which meant that my fear of Magnus breaking into my home to burn my clothes and replacing it with his remained just a fear and not a reality. I released the breath I wasn't even aware I was holding and I plopped down on the couch and reached for the remote. I flicked through several channels before I turned off the television, bored. There was nothing good on anyway, either than _American Idol_, but I didn't feel like watching anything at the moment. I checked the clock on the wall. Well, I don't think Jace was coming home for at least a few hours, unless he decided to stay the night out, so with conviction, I stood up and straightened my shirt. It was about eight. At this time, the peak hour at the apartment's gym would have just passed and it should be open for at least another two hours. It seemed as good as any distraction and the pleasant burning of muscles after a good workout makes me feel happy.

I changed out of my jeans and into my sweatpants and run a quick hand through my hair as I glanced in the mirror. Somewhat passable, I guess it would do. It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone anyway. I was out of my apartment in record time, locking the door after me as I peered down the empty corridor.

* * *

><p>My walk to the gym was surprisingly pleasant. There weren't any old ladies beckoning me to help them fix light bulbs, and there were no screaming children running up and down the hallways. I didn't even bump into the creepy janitor guy that liked staring at me when I passed. It was just me, myself and I. Just the way I liked it.<p>

I frowned as I came up to the glass door leading into the gym. Through it, I could see the lights on, which is strange since I had actually expected it to be free. Talk about disappointing, I had been hoping for some alone time and I cursed my luck as I opened the door. As long as it was just one guy, I guess I could share. Two would be pushing it.

I resisted the urge to hum to _Mission Impossible_ as I crept through the narrow hallway and peered into the adequately sized room, with treadmills, weights and exercise equipment pressed against the mirrors that walled the room. In the centre was usually kept clear with an unrolled mat that women usually used for their stretches and that was where I noticed the gym's occupant.

His back was facing me and he was dressed in a loose polo shirt and baggy pants but even then, my eyes immediately lit with recognition.

What was _Magnus_ doing here? I ignored the explanation that he was obviously here to exercise and I knotted my brows in thought. For some reason, there was something about him that seemed different, and it didn't take me long to realize that the tension that he usually held in his shoulders had dissipated with his stretches. He hasn't noticed me, so for once; my life was actually going well.

He raised his arms, pulling them back behind his head, curved his back and – _fuuuuck_, I didn't even know that _that _was even humanly possible. It was like staring at a train wreck: I wanted to look away so badly, but I just couldn't. My eyes were glued to his lean form as he went through various yoga positions before moving to do push-ups.

I ran my tongue over my teeth and I licked my lips, wetting them. God, all of a sudden, I felt thirsty. My mouth had gone dry and I could feel heat flare up in my cheeks and – omigod, omigod! Do that _again_!

It was like I was having an outer body experience, I could see myself staring, my mouth forming a perfect little 'o' but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. A thin layer of sweat had formed in his skin and I vaguely noticed that he wasn't wearing glitter for once. I was too distracted and I suddenly had the strangest urge to lick the sweat off of him. The way his body moved languidly in a painfully sensual manner and the way his muscles tensed deliciously in his arms… I cut myself off as my breath hitched and a stunning realization hit me like a backhand across the face. I didn't know why I didn't see it before. I have known him for four years since that oh so fateful day when we first met. People had always said it; _heck_, Even Isabelle had said it! I don't know why I had never believed them because I didn't even notice it until now.

Magnus Bane really is hot!

No sooner had the thought passed though, I felt myself jerk back into reality and I felt the burn of bitter shame flaring, starting from my stomach, moving up my neck and into my cheeks. I turned sharply on the ball of my heels and ran, feeling the humiliation burn in my stomach. On the way out, I stumbled a bit too closely to one of the machinery and I could hear the sounds of my pants rip as it was snagged by a protruding piece of metal – I could hear the piece of metal loosen from its perch and clatter noisily on the ground. There was also a sharp sting in my leg too but I couldn't bring myself to care. My heart beat heavily in my chest, slamming against my ribcage as I ran faster than I ever have run before.

What's the matter with me? This is Magnus we're talking about. I don't even _like_ him… yet I thought… I thought…!

I slammed my front door after me and leaned against it before I slid to the ground and hid my face in my hands. I could still hear my heart thundering in my ears and my God, what is wrong with me? I closed my eyes and felt the telltale prickle of tears behind them.

_Don't cry Alec_, I scolded myself. Even my inner voice was tinged with disgust. _Don't cry for __**him**__. _My shoulders were shaking now and I bit back a sob. I could hear a light patter of bare feet against the ground.

"Oh my God, Alec, are you okay?"

_Shit_! I didn't expect Jace to actually be home. He was supposed to be staying over at that waitress's house or something.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, trying hard to hide the evidence that I had been crying. I don't think it worked. I'm not one of those people who look pretty when they cry. My eyes go bright red and puffy, my nose gets runny and my cheeks become all red and blotchy.

I remained silent for a few seconds, wondering if I should lie or not. It shouldn't be that hard: a '_Yeah, I'm fine_' should do.

… Who am I kidding? How can I convince him if I can't even convince myself?

"… No." I said softly, twisting the hem of my shirt, a frown plastered on my face. "I'm not okay." Jace sat down beside me, leaning his head against the wall and waited. I hesitated: should I tell him? There was this part inside me that was bursting to just let it all out and not bottle it in anymore. I shouldn't bottle it in; at least not this one. It would eat me alive. And it was Jace and I trusted him. Though he could be a dickwad half the time, he was a good listener when the time calls for it. Honestly, I just wanted him to say something to make it better; is that selfish of me?

And so I told him. I told him about the trip to the gym, staying vague about the sudden urge to eat Magnus, and then about my sudden epiphany. Jace just sat there and listened; he didn't make any crude jokes nor did he laugh. He knew when there was a time for teasing and when there wasn't – that was one of the things I liked about Jace.

After I finished, I nervously fidgeted with my shirt again. By now, my tears were gone, leaving dry tear tracks. What would he say? What could he say? Nothing would make me feel worse than I already do.

Instead, Jace merely blinked and sighed. "Is that all?"

_Is that all?_ He had some nerve to say it. I punched his shoulder hard, but he barely even flinched. Either Jace is just really tough or I am actually much weaker than I thought.

"You get me wrong," Jace's gold eyes met with my blue ones and he grinned at me. I felt myself relax slightly; there was nothing malicious at all about it. "What I'm saying is that you shouldn't feel so bad about it. Magnus _is _hot. It's like saying every day the sun will rise, it's just a fact of life." He then shrugged. "Even I think he's good looking and I like girls. So don't feel bad, it's perfectly normal to think that."

He smirked at me in a teasing manner. "I'm just surprised it took you so long." I rolled my eyes but I surprisingly felt much better. Okay, so I can admit that Magnus is hot. But being hot doesn't mean anything – he's still a jerk and I hate him. Yes, everything is right in the world.

"Thanks Jace." God, you have no idea how much better I'm feeling. It's like a burden had just been lifted from my shoulders and my heart felt so light I half expected it to float away. Jace gave me another one of his lopsided grins before he frowned as he looked at my pants.

"God Alec, are you bleeding?"

I glanced down at my pants, finally noticing the large tear in it. Jace quickly moved away, probably to find the first aid kit. I rolled up my pants and flinched at the large gash on my thigh and the blood running down my calf. Shit, I must have got it when I was running away. At the rate my luck is going, I'll probably get tetanus and die.

I prodded at the wound as Jace sat down and leaned over me. He cleaned the wound with a wet cloth, wiping the blood off, before he wrapped the white gauze around it and pinned it up. I stood up, murmuring my appreciation before I glanced at the clock. Man, it was getting late now; I should probably call it a night.

I said goodnight to Jace and brushed my teeth before crawling into bed. I cocooned myself into my blanket and shut my eyes, trying to push the day's events to the back of my mind; the kiss with Magnus, his visit to my apartment and him doing yoga in the gym.

The sight of him in the gym proved impossible to forget – the image of him stretching was forever burned on my retinas but I couldn't bring myself to care. It was perfectly normal after all.

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting on my beloved couch, watching the blank screen of the TV when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. The body I was pressed against felt warm and I automatically leaned back to feel more of the heat. "I missed you," the person said, his breath caressing my ear. I turned around to face him and suddenly lips pressed hard against mine, sucking, nipping and I moaned into the mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers into his hair.<em>

_With a sharp tug, I pulled him over the couch and on top of me. Drawing him close, I kissed him with such ferocity it surprised me. He purred, sending vibrations into our kiss and a pleasant shudder passed through my body. A hand slid up my shirt, running over the flat plane of my stomach before moving up and up. He brushed over a nipple and I moaned, arching into him at the touch. Next thing I knew, I was cold – the air bit into my skin as soon as he pulled off my shirt. And then I found my mouth free and I let out a low keen sound of protest before the lips were kissing the hollow of my throat. The feelings coursing through me were indescribable. I literally felt like I was burning, like I was covered over by a wall of heat and fever settling into my skin._

"_M-More." I heard someone say and it wasn't until a second later that I realized it was me. I wanted more, I had to have more. I could feel him chuckle against my throat and I bucked my hips as he cupped the front of my jeans. _

"_Patience, darling." He said, and I let out a short needy whine. I tugged at his shirt impatiently, shaking my mess of hair and earned another chuckle. He unzipped my jeans and cool air hit me as he pulled my pants off, leaving me bare under his heavy, lust-filled gaze. He pushed me into the couch, resting an arm across my chest as he skimmed his hand up my thigh and shifted me so that my legs could wrap around him. And then I felt him push a finger into me and my eyes flew wide open._

"_Oh __**God**__," I hissed and I lifted my head to capture his lips in another wild, passionate kiss. He slipped in a second finger and I moaned, thrusting my hips upwards. I could feel a pressure building up on my abdomen, threatening to burst. Hands moved and I could no longer tell which were his and which were mine. The pressure was building and building, until –_

I snapped awake, my body hot and flustered. I was panting like I had run a marathon and as I gained my breath, I could feel horror flare inside me, biting into my heart. My blankets were sticky and I fought the urge to cry. I could still see those goldish green eyes - Magnus' eyes - peering into my soul and I realized just how much shit I was in. Jace had lied – he _lied. _This… This was not normal.

I curled up in a ball and for the first time in my life, I actually wanted to die.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm annoyed; the I can't use symbols for my scene breaks so I had to settle with the long grey line. <strong>

**I can't believe I wrote that though *blush*. Hopefully that wasn't _too_ bad. Ah poor confused Alec. And Magnus? Well, he's just Magnus. Planning for better interaction within the next few chapters and Alec's going to be his usual awkward self. Tell me what you think ;p**


	5. Along came a Clary

Hating Magnus

**This was actually going to be one huge-ass chapter but I ended up splitting it in two so my apologies if it stops abruptly. Sorry for any grammatical problems as well. If you can point any out, that would be lovely.**

**Chapter Title: Along came a Clary.**

**Disclaimer: Same. Nothing else to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"You lied." I told Jace firmly the next morning. He was sitting at the kitchen table, cradling a cup of coffee when I stormed in and slammed my fists against the wooden surface.

"Oh?" Jace stirred his drink, not even glancing up at me. His nonchalance bugged me. "And pray tell me what I lied about?" I felt my anger deflate. I don't think he knew… Right, of course he didn't.

I slumped down in the seat across from him.

"Last night," I mumbled, tucking my chin against my chest. "When you told me it's a normal reaction to find good-looking people attractive."

Jace made an 'ah' sound in memory. "It's nothing to worry your petty head over, it's more of an admiration than anything else. It's common, even straight men get it. I think the term coined in was a 'man crush'."

I snorted in an undignified manner, crossing my arms. "_Admiration_, right," I repeated with disbelief. I think what I had felt was a lot more than a mere 'man crush'. I had a freakin' wet dream for God's sake! This went far beyond simple 'admiration'. It was like my sub-consciousness was trying to tell me that I wanted to _sleep _with him, as ridiculous as that sounds.

Jace seemed to have caught the sarcastic edge in my words but he didn't say anything. I had always suspected that he knew I was gay, though neither of us had really wanted to bring up a conversation in case we were wrong. He had a strange intuition towards people who expressed interest in him. As much as it pains me to admit, I am hardly subtle, even more so when I was fourteen.

Jace took a sip of his coffee. "I still can't figure out why you don't like Magnus. He's quite nice despite his…" he paused, trying to find a word to properly describe the man, "eccentric ways." I frowned. I could have sworn I've had this conversation at least half a dozen times.

I sigh wearily, running a hand through my hair. I felt tired. I was so sick of caring – after last night, I think I've had myself all cared out.

"You know him. He gives as good as he gets. Before I even knew it, we were in this endless cycle of hatred. I hit him, he hits me back, and then I hit him back because he hit me back, etcetera."

And then he asked me something that he had never asked before. "So who started it?"

I stared at him blankly. "Who do you think?"

Jace grimaced. "Foot-in-mouth syndrome?"

Of course, would it be anything but? I picked at a loose thread on my worn sweater and watched as it unraveled into a sizeable hole. Jace gulped down the rest of his coffee and set it on the table.

"I noticed though, ever since you both got the part of lovers in the movie, you haven't really been going at each other's throats as often." He commented absently.

"He doesn't have to do anything." I said shortly, "I'm driving myself insane over him enough without his help." And Magnus as always striked me as a lazy kind of guy away. Why bother when I can do it for him?

An amused smile appeared on Jace's lips before the boy rose to his feet and walked over to the sink to wash his cup. I sat there in a brooding silence, contemplating my next course of action. After that dream last night, I still have no idea how I'm even going to face Magnus. I mean, what can I say?

_"Hey, guess what. I had a wet dream about you last night, huh, who would have thought?"_ As amusing as it would be to see Magnus' reaction, it is still a definitely not.

"Hey Alec, when was the last time you've seen Imo-granny, anyway?" Jace asked suddenly. Talk about out of the blue; I didn't expect Jace to bring up his grandmother, at least until for next month when he begins panicking over Christmas presents for the family.

I frowned, my brows furrowed in thought. "Umm… It's been a little but over a year at least. Why? Have I been worrying you?"

Jace shrugged, trying to look uncaring and doing a convincingly good job with it. Some time, I reckon I should try asking for tips. "Another follow-up could never hurt," he said, "You were hysterical yesterday. I think you should talk with her some of your anxieties."

I frowned, almost tempted to argue but Jace's look stopped me in my tracks. It wasn't an expression he used often and I guess the closest one I could link to it was 'pleading'. "Please? I'm only saying this because I care, is that so bad?"

… Damn him. I bit the side of my cheek.

"Fine, fine."

I really didn't want to go. Going always made me feel like there is something wrong with myself. I wish I wasn't so easily manipulated – I'm not good with guilt trips and Jace knows it. I've lost count of how many times he's victimized me because of it.

Now, I just hope I don't regret it.

* * *

><p>Even though it's been a year since I've last come here, I have to say that the place hasn't changed that much. The little clinic was a few blocks down from where I lived. I think that was the reason why Jace decided to move to where we were living at the moment, so he could never be too far away from his family. Of course Jace denies this but I know otherwise. He tries to act tough but inside, he was a softie… just not to my degree.<p>

I pushed open the door and a bell jingled above my head. I pulled my scarf closer around my neck before I stepped inside, careful to wipe my feet on the welcome mat so I didn't track any mud on the plush white carpet. The receptionist, a woman by the name of Lynda, glanced up before she smiled at me warmly. I remember her from my last visit; she always had this kind, grandmotherly feel to her. Her appearance helped ease the tension in my shoulders.

"It's been a while since I've last seen you." She said, her grey eyes twinkling with this youth even if her aged, wrinkled skin said otherwise. "You've grown, Alec."

I ducked my head, feeling an embarrassed flush on my cheeks. I never did handle compliments well and I didn't really get them often. Especially when Jace is around (though that doesn't make me love him any less). It's just whenever he walks into a room, he commands total attention while I walk a few steps behind him. I always felt like an ugly duckling dressed like a pauper compared to Jace's raw beauty and fashion style. It's not a nice feeling.

"Thanks." I mumbled and for a second, I thought she didn't hear it but then she smiles and nods. Lynda opened up the big book in front of her and ran her finger down the list of appointments scheduled before she came to a stop at a hastily scribbled 'Alec Herondale'.

Lynda glanced up at me and gave me an apologetic look. I just hoped it wasn't bad news. Now, if my appointment is cancelled well, _I _won't consider that bad news.

"It seems that Imogen has been completely booked out." Yay.

"But instead, we have a new girl that has just recently graduated from her psychology course."

I think my heart just spasmed. "_What_?" You mean to say that I have to talk about my problems with a complete stranger? Lynda seemed to talk my alarm in stride.

"Don't worry, hon. Have you ever considered it a good thing?"

Not really. Optimism isn't really my forte.

"Sometimes, it's easier to talk to people you don't know. It's not the same as sharing with a friend; you don't have to worry too much about them judging you."

I guess she has a point. If I spoke to Imogen about my… inappropriate thoughts, I can only avoid her until the next family gathering. If it was a stranger, it would be more than easy to never see them again. I slowly nodded and she directed me to room 8.

I stood outside the door with the gold painted '8' stuck on and took a deep breath. I tried to smother the butterflies fluttering inside my stomach. Maybe fluttering wasn't the right word – it felt as though they were having a party in there. This is going to be bad. I mean, when I get nervous, my hands get clammy. What happens if I have to shake her hand? Maybe I should go and soak my hand in tea first – crap, should I buy some baby powder too? I heard it helps with the clamminess.

I knew I was stalling. It's not like I can leave anyway; Lynda would catch me before I can make my escape and then escort me back here again. And nothing is more embarrassing than having an old lady hold your hand and take you places.

Maybe I can hide out in the toilet and just pretend I went to the appointment? And half an hour later, I can leave with no one the wiser… Except for the psychologist girl who was missing a client. The door opened before I even had a chance to turn around, revealing a small petite woman with red hair wearing a long white coat.

She looked at me before she smiled, revealing straight white teeth. "You must be Alec, come in and we'll begin our session."

So much for hanging around the toilet then. And it seemed like such a good idea. As soon as I stepped into the room, the butterflies' party increased tenfold until it felt as though World War III had broken out in there.

The girl took a seat behind her table and I say 'girl' because even though she had finished college, she looked perhaps even younger than I did.

"Take a seat, Alec." She gestured at the armchair in front of her and I sat down in it stiffly. As I let my eyes sweep around the room, I noticed that for an office, the place had a surprisingly homey feeling. Sure, the walls were painted stark white, but there weren't any science posters on the wall, no plastic brain models. Nothing.

Instead, scattered here and there were small personal knick-knacks and whatnots. On the table was a photo of what looked like her and an older woman who resembled her. Her mother, most likely. Tucked into the corner of the room was a book shelf filled with stuff that definitely weren't psychology books. Instead, they were filled with manga, where only a handful of the titles Alec recognized and many more he had never heard before.

The girl beamed at me and I scrutinized her, searching for any malicious intent carefully hidden in her expression. I didn't seem to find any.

"I am Dr. Clarissa Fray and I'll be taking you for this session; I'm sure Lynda has mentioned that Dr. Herondale is incredibly busy?" I nodded slowly, but I don't think she was expecting an answer. Instead, she pulled out a small black book out of one of her drawers and a folder with many papers neatly placed in the various plastic pockets. She opened the folder to a page and looked at it curiously.

"Your full name is Alec Lightwood? Any relations to the Lightwood billionaires?" I felt my body stiffen before I looked at her coolly and said, "I don't think it concerns you. I'm Alec Herondale now, Dr. Fray, and don't you forget it."

She looked slightly taken back before she composed herself again. "Just call me Clary, okay? Personally, I don't like my title. It sounds too…"

"Professional?" I added in helpfully, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I could hardly blame her for bringing up unwanted memories because she is a woman. And naturally, women have to stick their nose in places even when it's more than obvious that it's not wanted. That's why boys are better. Plus their bodies are perfectly sculptured with harden muscle and the way their back curved when they practiced yo – Stop! I stopped the line of thought before I thought of something I would really regret.

Clary shrugged, "something like that," she said, responding to my previous suggestion. Talk about slow; I had wandered off into a daydream within the time it took her to reply. She turned the page in the folder which obviously held my personal information. Remind me to one day break into this clinic and burn it.

"According to this, the last time you have seen Dr. Herondale was about thirteen months ago. You apparently had a few more appointments, but you didn't show."

I twiddled my thumbs. "I… may have overreacted with one of her questions." _Overreacted _was probably an understatement. I had pretty much exploded and started throwing stuff around the room and she sent me out and told me to calm down before she would talk to me again. I was just too embarrassed to show my face again.

"Now, let's see what Imogen has written in her observations." She leafed through another page, humming under her breath. I bit my lip, squashing the urge to move so I could read over her shoulder.

We sat in silence for five minutes at least. My gaze kept wandering about the room, and I could feel the anxiety build up in my stomach. I shudder to think what was going through her mind.

Clary closed the folder with a snap and I automatically felt myself relax at the expression on her face. It was acceptance and there was nothing at all condemning in there.

"From what I've read," Clary said slowly, "I think I've got the gist of what's going on with you."

I frowned.

"You make it though there is something wrong with me." I wasn't too sure whether to be offended or not. She didn't seem to look like she was trying to be hurtful, so I just let it slide.

Clary laughed lightly. "Don't worry, there is always treatment. You seem to have a case of avoidant personality disorder which is quite similar to having social anxiety disorder. Most symptoms are the same, which explains your shyness."

Great, I really _am _crazy. And here I was thinking it was just the low-self esteem talking. I saw Clary shift as she crossed her legs and she leaned forward and rested a hand on her head.

"I'm a bit concerned though, have you had any panic attacks recently?" She asked with a professional tone.

Recent as in yesterday, then yes.

I nodded slowly and Clary frowned. "Do you take medication?"

Was I supposed to? Imogen never mentioned anything about medication. "No."

"Then I'll prescribe you some and you can get them from the counter. They should help with the anxiety." Clary explained, writing on a small piece of paper.

Fair enough. I pocketed the prescription, wondering when this session was going to finish. So far, she's the one who's saying what's wrong with me and I haven't even had the chance to bring up the reason why I had come here in the first place.

Clary was looking at me. "I think it's interesting though," she said, her voice curious, "that you would end up in an acting career. You don't like drawing too much attention to yourself and everyone is watching."

Ah, this is much safer territory. Believe it or not, I quite like talking about my work.

"It was Imogen's idea, actually," I admitted, "she thought it would be 'therapeutic'." And I'm quoting her here. So I could 'get out of my shell', whatever the heck that means. Whenever she mentions it, I can't help but picture a turtle. A very fat one for some reason.

Clary nodded in agreement to my statement, obviously knowing whatever Imogen had implied or whatnot. "So do you like it?"

Do I like it? I don't even know where to begin. "Yes." Of course, answering the question is as good start. "There's just…" I trailed off, trying to find words that described how I felt, "something wonderful about being able to pretend to be someone else."

Clary nodded, as if she was appeased by the response and wrote something in her little black book. I was curious to know what she had wrote about me but within a few moments of silence, I realized that she wasn't going to be forthcoming about it. Instead, she shut her book and looked at me with her large green eyes. They weren't as pretty as Magnus' eyes, unlike the pure green of Clary's; his were a lighter green with gold flecks in it.

"So tell me about the movie you're filming." Clary said, breaking me out of my daydream about _that_ man's eyes.

I squinted at her suspiciously. "You're not planning to tweet any spoilers now, are you?" The film I was acting in was supposed to be the most anticipated movie of the year and if Director Aldertree found out that I released the plot twists to the public, he would have my head.

"Oh no, no." Clary replied, crossing her legs and looking genuinely innocent. "You can just expand what was mentioned in the talk show."

Ah yes, the dumb talk show. Would you be surprised if I told you that Magnus was on there? Nah, didn't think so. As the star of the movie and the fact that he's an A list actor meant that everyone wanted to talk to him.

I scratched my head, wondering where to start. The main gist of the movie was forbidden love, not just between two men but also different races. Jace had called it the Double Whammy of Forbidden Love and that all we were missing was incest, but I'm sort of glad it never went that far. Aldertree said that he was filming the movie to promote homosexual relationships, to show the world that love between men could be just as powerful and, I quote: "and as beautiful" as a love between a man and a woman.

As for the story itself, my character is what Aldertree called a Nephilim, a being half angel and half man, while Magus, my… lover (in the movie!) was called a Warlock, a being half demon and half man. Basically two bipolar opposites for in love then we just add a bit of drama and voila! Cry-fest galore. At least, everyone will be crying but me, of course. Like hell I was going to shed any tears for _that_, at least not while Magnus was playing the role. I'll be, like "DAMNIT NEPHILIM BITCH, BREAAAAAAK UP WITH HIIIIIIIM! YES, JUST LIKE THAT!"

I was cut from my musings as Clary cleared her voice, obviously trying to get my attention. I wonder if there's a type of illness that makes people randomly slip into daydreams. "Um… Yes?" I coughed, trying to hide the fact that I hadn't been paying attention and missed whatever question she had just asked.

I was obviously unable to hide it well enough, but Clary, bless her soul, didn't seemed that put off by it. Instead, she just smiled.

"We can talk about the movie some other time." She said good-naturedly, entwining her finger together. "I know you probably came here to talk about something, so go ahead."

Now that Clary gave me the opportunity to talk about my problems, I suddenly lost all desire to speak. I don't like talking about my feelings. Half of them I don't even understand and the other half was something I was too ashamed to even mention to myself, yet alone out loud. But Clary's a psychologist – heck, she gets paid to listen to people's problems so I guess I can suck it up for once.

"Well you see…" I begun hesitantly, finding my eyes diverting to a spot on the wall that looked particularly riveting. There was this cute little flaking patch that looked like Jace's head. "… There's this guy."

Clary hummed, nodding her head as if she wasn't surprised that somehow or another, a guy is always involved. She didn't seem to care that I had pretty much insinuated that I was gay.

"And I don't like him very much."

"But you find yourself physically attracted to him." Clary finished, and I just sat there for a few seconds, stunned. "I'm a psychologist for a reason." Clary said with a wink at my look. I leaned away from her scared that somehow, every single one of my private innermost thoughts were laid bare in front of her.

Clary sighed. "Relax Alec, I only deduced it from what you told me. No one would come visit if it was only just hate in there." She paused. "Unless it's your spouse." She looked at me. "You're not married, are you?"

I looked back at her horrified. Just how old did I look? Clary laughed at my look. "Calm down, I was just breaking the tension." She gestured at me to continue.

I wasn't too sure what to talk about – there were so many things about Magnus that bothered me that made it difficult to pinpoint. There were the clothes and the glitter, there was his laugh and then there was his attitude itself. I guess maybe it was best to start at our relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I'm feeling very accomplished at the moment. I'll probably upload the second half of it tomorrow or the next. I hope you guys don't mind - I'm a sucker for psychology and trying to interpret a character's mind. I hope you guys don't mind it too much. <strong>Just to let you know, it actually doesn't play a large part and all I wanted was to explain why Alec behaves the way he does. He's not completely hopeless though ;p<strong>**

** I dunno if Alec's really as shy as I make him out to be, put feel free to look up **avoidant personality disorder **and **social anxiety disorder** if you like since they are both related and it was pretty much a toss up between them. That's if you're interested, anyway.**

**And yes, Clary is a Psychologist. I have no idea what possessed me to do that. This is pretty much a chapter to introduce her into the story, though I'm not sure if she's going to get a larger part or not. Feel free to review and leave me your comments XD**


	6. You and Me Make Us

Hating Magnus

**Part 2 of the super long chapter (well, long in my opinion. Together, they were pretty much the length of my first 4 chapters).**

**Chapter Title: You and Me Make Us.**

**Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Ever since we met each other, we didn't get along." I said, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. It saved me looking at her and seeing her reactions. "I said something and in retaliation, he poured his soda all over me."

Just thinking about it made me remember the cold, wet sticky fluid running off my head, and I was at the studio so I wasn't able to shower until I got home.

"And then it escalated into a war. It didn't help that it turned out that we lived in the same building."

Clary smiled. "So sort of like a prank war."

The way she put it made it petty. This was literally a battle to see who cracked first; it was anything but petty. Our sanity was at stake here!

Clary looked amused, and I guess maybe from a third person's perspective, it was. "It sounds fun." That was really naive of her to think that, she wouldn't understand, she wasn't there.

I for one was flabbergasted, looking like she had just announced to the world that she was really Barney the Purple Dinosaur and 'Clary' was just an alias. "How could it be _fun_?" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air in emphasis, if only to get my message across. "He stole my toilet and bathroom sink!" And no, don't ask me how he did that, I still haven't figured it out to this day.

Clary giggled, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. Oh sure, just laugh. It's not as amusing as you think it is. I had to trek down the corridor and use the gym toilet. Even worse when I had a bursting bladder in the middle of the night. Though I'm not afraid of the dark, my feet got cold padding on the freezing tiles.

"So what did you do in return?"

I felt the corners of my lips quirk at the memory. During days I felt down, I would recall it and everything would suddenly seem okay again. "I gave his mattress to a homeless guy." Okay, not quite as creative as Magnus', but his reaction was more than satisfying. He pretty much blew a blood vessel – he shouted at me that it had taken years for him to make the perfect imprint. I had just laughed.

And then found my whole fridge mummified by duct tape.

"You know, if you ever find yourself annoyed at someone, I've heard you should picture them in their underwear. It helps." I stared at Clary, mortified at her suggestion.

"That will make it _worse_!" Oh my God, I can just picture myself thinking about Magnus in his underwear and doing a full body blush. No, no, no. Definitely not a good idea.

"Well, I –" A low moan echoed through the room, cutting Clary off. "What was that!" She demanded, not that I would be much help; I didn't have a clue either. I was looking around the room, wondering where the sound was coming from. People weren't doing weird things next door were they?

The moan came again, this time loud. "_Oh God, yes baby yes, suck me real good."_

What. The. **Fuck**?

I felt my face blush as I frantically scrambled to my feet as Clary did the same; both of us staring at each other with wide eyes as the moaning got louder and louder and omigod, omigod! My poor virgin ears! Clary was covering her ears, her face much like mine.

"_YES BABY, THAT'S IT! TAKE IT ALL!_"

In my panic, I didn't notice it at first. I was standing as stiff as a board, with my arms pressed against my side when I felt the vibration in my jean pockets. My jaw dropped in horror.

He _didn't!_

"Oh my God!" I cried my voice cracking. "He put _porn _on my phone!" My hand dived into my pocket as my traumatic ringtone kept going off. I don't even know _when _he had changed it! I pulled my phone but before I could stop it, I fumbled and dropped it on the ground.

The moaning sounded a lot like screaming now.

"Hurry up!" Clary shrieked, jumping up and down on the spot. I reached for my phone again, but somehow in my haste, I accidentally kicked it underneath the table.

"_AH! RIDE ME LIKE THAT BITCH!_!"

Clary and I both grappled for it, and in the process, I banged my head on the underside of the table, sending pain shooting in my skull and shouting a few choice swear words. Finally, the ringing stopped as my phone went to voicemail and we both sighed with relief. Only for it to start back up again.

I cursed again and grabbed my phone just in time before it started getting more frequent and louder. I snapped it open and growled into it. "WHAT?" I demanded and could almost feel the person on the other end frown.

"_What the hell, Alec?" _Jace snapped, "_Why are you pissed? I had to call you twice. Why the hell didn't you pick up?" _

I'm sure I'm blushing to the tips of my hair now. "W-What? I'm not pissed." Just embarrassed beyond belief. I'm going to get Magnus back, mark my word.

"_Whatever. I just called to let you know that I'm waiting outside in the foyer._" He hung up on me and I winced. He was in a shitty mood and I obviously made it even worse. I glanced at Clary and for a moment, something passed between us. Like we had somehow inevitably bonded over this incident. Just in case, I made extra sure to change my ringtone into something nice. Mozart for example. Yes, Mozart is safe.

"I'll walk you?" Clary said with a small smile and I nodded.

True to his word, Jace was standing outside; flipping through a magazine which I noticed had his photo in front. Off to the side, I could see a couple of girls huddling together, giggling and looking in his direction sending come hither looks though he wasn't even looking. Heh, good luck with that. If Jace isn't interested, he stays not interested.

"Hey Jace," I said as my greeting. Jace glanced up from his magazine with a frown evident on his face before he froze and his eyes widened marginally. No one would have even noticed it, unless they knew him as well as I did. Jace was acting funny. This is new, and I couldn't help but wonder what had triggered it. Whatever it was made me nervous. Jace saunter up to me with a noticeable swagger in his step. Sure, Jace liked to strut, but never has it been _towards _me. What the Hell, who was he and what had he done with Jace?

"Hey. Who's your lady friend?"

Whadda whadda? I blinked at Jace's intense look. Following his gaze, my eyes landed on Clary who was standing a few steps behind me. Okay, the strut wasn't for me... I am... relieved I guess. If your brother started hitting on you, I'm sure you'd feel scared too. I have to say I feel sorry for the girl though. Poor innocent, naïve Clary oblivious to Jace's predatory look.

"Hmm? You mean my psychologist?"

Gosh, I think Jace's charm had suddenly turned into a tangible force and I was all but ignored. Heh, I used the time to delete Magnus' file off my phone.

* * *

><p>First thing I wanted to do when I saw <em>him<em> was sink my fist into his face. I know last night I said I was going to avoid Magnus – heck, that was the plan even after the phone incident, but there was just one thing that hadn't occurred to me. At least not till later. My job. And somehow, on top of all my stress and undesirable thoughts, I supposed to act lovey-dovey around him, grope him a few times and then there was the kiss. It's a movie. Characters in love have to kiss more than once and especially with my bad performance, I'm sure Aldertree would want to retake all the kisses as well. Secretly, I think he gets off on it.

Not only that. I'm incredibly confused about how I feel about Magnus at the moment. I didn't know it was even possible to crave someone's touch and want to murder them at the same time. But that was how I felt at the moment and it didn't help the slightest that he was standing right in front of me, smiling that dazzling smile of his as he held out his hand.

I so badly wanted to scream "SCREW THE SCRIPT" and slap his hand away, but I managed to keep the feeling in check.

"Damian," I said, hoping to God that I sounded like a love-struck fool and that murderous intent wasn't coming off me in waves. I really don't want to do another retake – that prolongs my time in _his _presence and Magnus isn't good for anyone in large doses. Or small for that matter. "I… I can't." I glanced down and let a tear slid down my cheek. Yeah, that's right people, I can cry on command.

Magnus made a convincing heartfelt sound at the back of his throat and clasped my hand and held it against his chest. I twitched, feeling his steady heartbeat throbbing against my touch. I'm pretty sure that my heart at this moment was on the brink of exploding as well. And for the effort, I still want him dead.

"Please, Araé, I know you love me." To jump off a cliff. As a matter of fact, I'll help push.

I bit my lip and looked away, hoping that I come off shy. This part at least came easily.

"Baby, please. Speak to me. At least give me a sign." Would coming at you with a knife be obvious enough?

I looked at him before I slowly raised my hand, fingers splayed and palms facing the ceiling. Sure, it looks like nothing now, once the computer nerds have been sicced on them, there would be glowing blue sparks coming out of my finger tips. Apparently it was supposed to be symbolic or something about us being as one flesh. Honestly, I don't really get it because only Magnus' character had magic.

And then suddenly the most breathtaking smile appeared on Magnus' face that simply blew me away. It made it seem as though he was positively radiating. I could feel my heart pick up its pace before I felt it clench painfully. He may be smiling at me, but never would he actually smile _at_ me. He leaned in and I held my breath in anticipation. I was supposed to lean in as well, but honestly I forgot. I was still angry at him and no matter how much he points his pretty eyes my way and seems to treat me with love; I have to remember that he's only pretending. He could never love me. I'm... well, _me_.

I turned my head at the last second, suddenly feeling an uncomfortable clench in my stomach and his lips grazed my cheek. I didn't know why I did it. I'm an actor, I shouldn't let my personal life get in the way of my work, but I guess it was too late to change it. Magnus made a frustrated sound at the back of his throat before he grabbed my head and crashed our lips together.

Our teeth clinked and my eyes flew open in shock. I think he hit my panic button or something because without even thinking, I clamped my teeth down on his bottom lip. Hard. He made a surprised sound before he pressed his hands against my chest and pushed. Unfortunately for him, I have the tenacity of a bulldog.

Looking back, I never really did know what came over me. Usually I am quite harmless; honest. Ask Jace. But right now as far as I was concerned, I just wanted to maul off his face and murder him by kissing. Magnus tried to straighten his back because he had leaned down to kiss me and with him I was pulled onto my tiptoes.

I could hear voices, one barking orders to someone else before I felt several arms wrap around me and tried to haul me off. Magnus made a pained sound in the back of his throat and if I wasn't so caught up in the moment, I might have actually felt bad.

… Okay, that was a lie.

I grunted when someone finally grew a brain and pinched my nose, blocking my last airway. I only managed to hold on for just a bit longer before the need to breathe overtook my animalistic instinct to bite.

I released him, gasping for air and before I knew it, Magnus was shouting, Aldertree was shouting, some other guys were shouting. And as far as I was concerned, so was I.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, I found myself sitting in Aldertree's special office. Magnus was next to me, his glare burning holes into me and his lips were pursed into a thin line. He looked positively furious.<p>

He wasn't the only one.

Aldertree paced back and forth in front of us. Every now and again he would look in my direction before his face goes red in fury and then he's back to pacing. I'm not surprised that he saw it as my fault (though I guess, technically it was). He couldn't afford to be snappy at Magnus Bane – he's the actor that cashes it all in. The movie could be about watching paint peel and as long as Magnus gets some screen time, the girls (and some guys) would flock there and squeal. And swoon. And faint. And vomit. And pretty much lose all bodily functions.

And me? I'm just the kid who's biggest break (this one isn't included because it's not done) was the three seconds of screen time when I said "WASSSUP?" I'm not even good enough to be a D list actor (if there is such a thing). As a matter of fact, I don't even know how I got this job in the first place.

Finally, Aldertree looked at me and didn't look away. Oh boy, I'm going to get it now.

"I am very disappointed in you, Alec." He said slowly, trying to rein his temper in. I could tell he was on the brink of exploding. His left eye was twitching like crazy.

I knew I should have felt bad but I couldn't. It was hard to have a guilty conscience when I felt so damn good. It was like in that small frame of time, I suddenly had control over my life again. Unfortunately, now it looked like I'm going to have to face the consequences of my actions.

"I have half a mind to fire you." I flinched at his tone and stared down at my shoes. I couldn't see his face now, but I'm sure Magnus would have a gloating smile on his face. "God knows that I have fired people for less. All it's been with you is one bad performance after another."

Okay, I've got to admit, that hurt. I bit the side of my cheek and didn't say anything. Anything I say now would only make it worse. And whatever I do, I. Must. Not. Cry. Right now, Aldertree was complaining that I let my emotions get the better of me and crying would probably send me immediately packaging, if my little incident didn't.

"You're supposed to look like a character in love," Aldertree continued, "the whole movie is about love – but instead, you look like you want to cut out his heart and devour his kidneys."

Now _that's_ a thought.

"However, despite what I think would be best, it's too late for us to replace you with another actor, otherwise we'll be delayed for up to half a year, if not more. It's not easy changing character half-way, especially since we had come so far."

While it may seem lucky to most that I wasn't fired, it was the furthest thing from my mind. I felt absolutely rotten. Not because I got to keep my role, no I was still sort of happy about that. It hurt more to think that the director did not want me; that he's only keeping me because he had no choice. He's probably regretting every giving me the part. And that thought stung.

"I want you to pull yourself together." Aldertree linked his small hands together, narrowing me down with a serious expression. "I've noticed that you and Magnus don't get along and I've also noticed that that's been interfering with your acting." I'm sure that this was also directed at me. Magnus has never been anything but perfect.

"I'm going to need you two to set your differences aside, or at least get along." Aldertree moved his gaze from me to Magnus. I fidgeted nervously. He was getting somewhere with this, I could just feel it. What, I didn't know yet, but if you're asking me, Aldertree looked like he was about to drop the bomb.

"That's why I'm going to send you two away on a paid vacation. Together."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes, 6 chapters in and we're finally getting somewhere. How is Alec going to survive living so close to Magnus? Even I don't know.<strong>

**Reviews = Love.**


	7. Preparations and Talks of Mindreading

Hating Magnus

**Hallelujah! I finally have another chapter up. Whoa, bit longer than a week break, that must be a record for me. Sorry all, but I've been busy studying for my exams. Still am, but I managed to sneak one chapter in for the sake of all my lovely reviewers and loyal readers :)**

**Chapter is just a bit shorter than my other ones, but hey, a short chapter is better than none as I always say (well, since today actually).**

Chapter Title: Preparations and Talks of Mind-reading (for a lack of a better title. At one in the morning, I'm entitled to not be creative).

**WARNINGS: Well, people usually read stuff from the start so you'll probably already know my warnings. Just refer back. Same with disclaimer. I don't own anything. Only this retarded laptop that I write all my fanfiction on. **

**Okay, now on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Two weeks. **Two** effing long _weeks_. Aldertree may as well have sold my soul to the devil and it wouldn't have made any difference. The only way I can see myself returning is in a body bag. Whether it's by humiliation or Magnus, it's still to be decided.

"Oh come on, Alec." Jace said, as he helped repack my suitcase after he found out that I had merely shoved my clothes in there, making them wrinkle. He was now carefully folding them one by one and placing them in neat piles inside.

"It's not going to be _too _bad. You know, I would kill to have a paid vacation." He said if not a bit wistfully.

Well, I'm more than happy to give Jace **my **vacation – _if_ my job wasn't at stake. I'm going to make Aldertree regret saying all those hurtful things to me, I swear it.

Jace sighed out loud, his eyes slightly glazing over. He was more than likely daydreaming about his own vacation.

"I could have worked on my tan," Yep, right on the mark, "and then Clary would massage me with lotion."

Wait a second, just backtrack there. Jace is _still _interested in Clary? Honestly, Jace never stayed attracted to a girl for longer than three hours at the very most. I didn't even think it was humanly possible for Jace to like a girl any longer than that. A big mistake on my part as it turns out. I had let him do whatever he wanted since I believed Clary was just going to be a passing fancy.

Well, I was wrong; who would have thought?

"Jace!" I hissed through my teeth and the blond paused slightly before he went back to packing like he never heard me. "Trust me when I say it's not going to work. She's like _seven _years older than you!"

I like to state things as it is and not beat around the bush. Sometimes, the truth is all that's needed; otherwise people would end up doing stuff they really regret.

"She's never going to see you as anything either than a little boy." I continued and it was probably true as well, if I'm assuming right on Clary's part. Jace is seventeen, she is twenty-four. Heck, Jace is barely even _legal_!

Jace made a humming sound under his breath, obviously in disagreement. "So? The moral of your movie is… TRUE LOVE is best forbidden!"

Geez, I think Jace missed the whole concept of the story.

Anyway, he must be sick or at least terminally ill with the way he kept sprouting stuff about "true love" and now I'm sort of worried. He shouldn't be left to his own devices with no one to watch him, especially since I will be on my "vacation". Maybe I should call Isabelle so she can keep an eye on him just in case Jace tries to confess his love to Clary by jumping in front of a truck or something.

It's not just for his sake of course. I'll feel sorry for whoever gets the job of scraping him off the road.

I have to say though; Jace did really well packing my suitcase. Now, it can actually close easily without anyone needing to step on it to hold it down. You're probably wondering what in the world I could possibly be carrying in my luggage. I've never paid much attention to what I wear – in fact, I only packed two pairs of jeans and three black shirts in there along with my beloved (and much worn) black/brown sweater and sleeping clothes. As for the rest of the things I'm bringing… well, let's just say I don't trust that Magnus won't be trying anything trippy so I brought stuff for self-defense. I saw Jace eyeing them when he was packing and he wisely didn't say anything. That's good – I have a paperweight in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it.

"Okay, all done." Jace finally said, shutting it and glanced at me. I was sitting on my bed cross-legged, watching as he stood up and smoothed a stray lock of blond hair back into place.

I'm jealous. Compared to his beautiful locks, my hair was cut jaggedly and sometimes (usually) stuck out in random directions. Isabelle said it was cute, but I don't think so. I'm a man and you don't use words like cute to describe men. Of course, obviously no one told Isabelle that.

Personally, I thought it was okay, considering that I cut it myself.

I glanced at the clock on the wall before I sighed noisily. Our chauffeur should be in front of our apartment in about ten minutes and then… It was the beginning of my doom. Cue in the thunder crashes.

I'll hate to think about what Magnus was going to bring. I can already think of glitter, tight leather pants and sequin shirts. I shuddered at the thought and picked up my suitcase, clasping it tightly in my pale fingers. And just so you know, it wasn't a pleasant shudder, okay?

I ran a hand through my hair and smoothed out my shirt. "How do I look?"

Jace raised a brow. "Like you're auditioning for a role in Oliver Twist." Okay, stupid question.

I scowled at him, narrowing him down with a glare which Jace easily brushed off with a laugh. Damn, my glares seemed to have lost its potency. Of course, he was referring to the countless times that I've been mistaken as a homeless teenager because of what I was wearing. It's embarrassing then a woman comes up to you, places five dollars in your hands and tells you to get something to eat. Jace thinks it's hilarious, but he's just an ass.

I mentally checked off the list of things I'm bringing, frowning when I felt as though I was forgetting something. Whatever it was, it was eluding me because no matter how hard I thought, I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged to myself. Well, it can't be _that_ bad if I already have all my essentials.

At five minutes to, I reluctantly said goodbye to Jace. I really regret leaving him by himself – I'm worried that I'm going to end up coming home (if I survive) and he'll be lying dead in the kitchen corner after starving to death from heartbreak. But then again, that's probably just my paranoia speaking. I'm sure he'll be fine; he's one of the strongest guys I know. Even if he did cry in Titanic. Well… we both ended up crying on each other's shoulders during the movie... Okay, fine, excluding the incident with Titanic, he's one of the strongest guys I know.

When I made it outside the apartment, our chauffeur was already there, sitting in the driver's seat of the long sleek white limousine reading a newspaper. I walked up to the vehicle and the driver looked up to say something, but when he saw it was me, he shut his mouth with a click and went back to reading the paper. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

I didn't like the driver already, but it wasn't like I had to talk to him or anything so I hopped in the back, pulling my suitcase with me and shut the door. Now all that was left was surviving two weeks in Magnus' presence. Sure, that can't be too hard. Of course, we must take baby steps at first. Magnus hasn't even arrived yet.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes. I've been sitting in the limousine for twenty minutes Magnus <em>still <em>hasn't arrived. Was he purposely trying to be fashionably late or something? He's just damn lucky that I'm a very patient person; otherwise I would have gone stir-crazy and driven our chauffeur to suicide. It wasn't helping that I saw a few women and cameramen prowling around the place, trying to not look obvious, yet at the same time, was obviously stalking outside Magnus' apartment, hoping to get a glimpse of him. And no, I'm not being spiteful because they barely gave me a second glance… okay, maybe a little bit. I don't like the attention, but it would be nice to be recognized for once.

Thirty minutes now. Would he just hurry up already? I just hope nothing happened to him. If he winds up dead or kidnapped, I'll probably be the main suspect – you know, sabotage and all that crap.

Disgruntled, I was about to go into an angry whirlwind of destruction when something bright and shiny walked out of the apartment. The sunlight reflected off it and – OH MY GOD, MY FREAKIN' EYES! THEY _**BURN**_!

It was so bright it was practically glowing and causing glares in the video cameras that were immediately pointed in its direction. Good grief, that glowing ball of light was _Magnus._ What the hell was he _wearing_?

Well, he certainly knows how to make an entrance. He was strutting through the crowd of people that had somehow congregated within the two seconds he came out and was waving to several of the women in a friendly manner and brushing his hand over a few guys shoulders as he passed, giving them a flirtatious wink. A handful of them looked horrified.

Hmm, I think they're straight.

Regardless of the amount of people that had amassed around him, he walked casually towards the limo even with hands pulling at him. Security guards popped out of nowhere to mollify the people and managed to subdue them to a more controllable level. Magnus climbed inside and took the seat across from me. He shut the door, and then suddenly, I could see again.

I frowned, taking in his clothes and his glittery makeup. Sure enough, his clothes certainly matched his flamboyant character. He was wearing a pair of rainbow leather pants (do people actually sell this crap or does he get it personally tailored?) and what seemed to be a shirt made of whitish silver rings linked together like chain-mail armor. And his hat… it was…

"Why are you wearing a top hat made of aluminum foil?" I asked flatly, crossing my arms and was looking at the aforementioned item with disdain visibly plastered on my features. Aluminum. _Really_?

Magnus tapped his nose and smirked conspiratorially, like he knew something that I didn't. I don't really know the inner workings of Magnus Bane's mind, so I can't really say.

"It's to keep the reporters from reading my mind." He said slowly with such a serious look on his face, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. That's one of the things I have to say that I hate about actors.

Well, if I didn't think he was off his rocker before, I do now.

I gave him a strange look but didn't say anything. It seemed like he was attempting to be civil towards me so it's fair I do the same. I'm the bigger man after all.

After a few more seconds in his presence, I noticed that he didn't have any luggage with him and without thinking, I swept my eyes through the limousine, half-expecting to see a small carry bag hidden somewhere. But I didn't. It didn't seem like him though. Why would Magnus not carry a bag – I highly doubt his fortnight supply of glitter was going to fit in his pocket, unless, *gasp*, he's not going to wear any?

Magnus must have noticed my searching glance because he raised a perfectly sculptured brow. "I'm having my bags delivered directly to the plane. I didn't think there would be enough room in the limousine."

Not enough… The limousine was huge! Just how much was he planning on bringing?

"Fourteen bags."

FOURTEEN! I stared at him with alarm. And just how many bags were going to be filled with tubs of glitter alone?

You know, I also don't like how it almost seems as though he was reading my mind. God, I hope he's not like another Edward Cullen. He certainly sparkles like one – please, _please _no mind-reading!

Ah, I'm beginning to think I'm going to need an aluminum hat myself.

You know… for safety precautions.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm, not too much happening in this chapter either. Sorry for any OOCness, but hey! It's fanfiction :D<strong>

**As for all the nice reviews I've been getting. THANKS SO MUCH! *hands out Magnus and Alec plushies as thank you presents***

**I'm glad you guys like my story. Nothing makes an author happier than knowing that there are people who enjoy reading their work. Review guys. The more I get, the faster I'm likely going to put up another chapter... not that I'm bribing of course...**

**Okay, maybe I am. Love you guys 3 **

**~Malec-Obsessed-Fan**

**XD**


	8. The Continued Misfortunes of Moi

Hating Magnus

**Oh I am so sorry for taking so long to update. After the new Harry Potter, I was swept away with the Pottermania and spent all my time reading in the fandom. Didn't help that I was half way through this chapter before I got writers' block. I finally managed to overcome it by rewriting this chapter and not putting that part in.**

**WARNINGS: Male x Male, Malec etc. AU/AH, possible typos in case I missed any.**

**Disclaimer: Umm, this is fanfiction for a reason.**

**Chapter Title: The Continued Misfortunes of Moi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_I sat there, inspecting the steak with a critical eye. Was it edible? Had it been poisoned? While I sat there thinking, a purple pig nudged my arm._

"_Don't do it," the pig said, wriggling it's trotters at me, "who knows what Magnus has put in it." I shrugged; not at all disturbed that a pig was talking to me – there was nothing strange about it at all. It nudged me again._

_I ignored the pig and took a bite out of the streak, groaning in delight as soon as the delicious meat touched my tongue. It tasted strangely like pineapple. The pig stared at me while the steak swore like a sailor. "You. Are. An. Idiot." The pig said before it turned into a ferret. A ferret with spiky black hair and rainbow tips, wearing a tall aluminum top hat that swayed dangerously in the wind as it towered over me._

"_Goddamn it Magnus!" I cried, shaking my fist at him, "I thought NASA sent you to the moon!" The ferret glared at me and slapped me across the face. I recoiled and clenched my fists, ready to beat the rodent into a bloody pulp. The ferret slapped me again._

"_Oi, wake up!" _

"Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, blinking owlishly as I tried to take in my surroundings. Not-a-ferret Magnus was sitting at the end of my bed, peering – wait, _what_? What was he doing here?

Events from the past few days flooded my mind before I loudly groaned and buried my head in my pillow. Which now that I think about it, doesn't make sense. The pillow thing, that is. Last thing I remembered was sitting in the limousine, and now, I am not. The room I found myself in was nothing special. While it was spacious, the two double beds took up most of the space. There was a TV in a corner that was switched on with mute characters dancing across the screen. Ironically, or unsurprisingly really, Magnus was on there too. There was also a small kitchen joined and a door which I assumed led to the bathroom.

"Where am I?" I asked, feeling a frown tug at my lips at the gaping hole in my memory. Magnus rolled off my bed and picked up his silver top hat off the small dresser before smoothing his dyed locks back and slipped it on.

"The hotel obviously." Magnus drawled, his voice taking that condescending tone that never failed to piss me off. I slowly counted to ten before I did something that would end up with me being charged with assault, such as bashing my co-star's head in with my pillow.

"No duh, you rotten imbecile! I want to know how I got _here_. I don't remember anything further than the limousine ride to the airport."

Magnus made a breathy sound and it was at that second, I knew he was going to be difficult. "Well, it wasn't a very well worded question, now was it? You asked where you were and I answered where you were. And for your information, you were asleep."

I sputtered in an undignified manner. "But I can't be at the hotel." I hissed, "That's more than eleven hours away!" I'm not that heavy of a sleeper – I can't sleep on moving vehicles and – and… I blushed as mortification washed over me. And… whoever carried me…

Magnus grinned lightly and for a second there, my heart convulsed in my chest. How could someone look so handsoooo –_gly? _Handsogly. I nodded to myself, pleased at the save. Meh, it's not like he's _attractive_ or anything.

"Well, the pills I gave you lasted a bit longer than expected." Magnus admitted, tearing me from my internal monologue. A few moments passed as I tried to wrap my mind around what he had just told me.

"_WHAAA_?" I stared at him with wide eyes, my heart pounding wildly in my chest. "YOU DRUGGED ME?" I can't believe it. For eleven hours, I was left completely vulnerable in his presence. Who knows what he did to my unconscious body. As I was counting all my fingers and toes and running my hand through my hair to make sure it was still there, Magnus rotated his shoulders as if trying to work out a kink.

"Eleven hours of solitude: priceless."

I fumed, scrunching up the blankets at my waist and kneaded it. Who did he think he is? I didn't like how he treated me, how he worked all over me like I was something less than a human being.

As soon as the idiot left, I punched my pillow hard, feeling some satisfaction when I imagined it was his face. Somehow, I have to get along with him for two weeks and even that, it's back to filming afterwards. My pillow-pummeling was cut short when my stomach involuntarily grumbled and I grudgingly remembered that it's been eleven hours since I had eaten something, no thanks to a certain someone.

I swung my feet off the bed, letting my toes dig into the soft plush carpet. I quietly toed on my shoes and pulled my jacket on over my t-shirt. I took my copy of the keys to the room before I left.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was loud with noise as I passed through the two double doors. Already I could smell the pot roast and chips in the air though the food wasn't the thing that had grabbed my attention. You see, the cafeteria was on the bottom floor and had large rectangular windows that overlooked a well-kept courtyard. However at this moment, forty faces were half-smoshed against the glass, their breath's fogging it up as they bickered and tugged at each other's hair, the girls in the back trying to force themselves into the front.<p>

I smothered the twinge of annoyance I felt as I plopped into the chair across from Magnus. Seriously, I don't get why girls would bother wasting their time stalking him. The man in question calmly broke his chopsticks, and tug into his noodles, not even sparing the girls a single glance. The bastard was probably used to it anyway.

Seriously, what was I going to do with myself for these next two weeks?

It turns out we have a schedule as Magnus had oh so kindly informed me as soon as dinner had finished. As I was scanning though it, Aldertree had magically appeared out of nowhere (from behind me to be precise) and made me jump. I promptly spilled my coffee and hissed when it poured all over my clothes.

Without even pausing from his meal, Magnus held out a napkin for me, and I found myself staring at it suspiciously. There must be a catch, I'm sure of it. Magnus doesn't do nice.

Aldertree was beaming at Magnus' show of kindness towards me, but when he looked at me, there was a dark glint in his eye, as if daring me to not take it. I hastily took the napkin and dabbed it at the wet patch, not feeling the urge to cross my director especially when he was in one of his moods. I cursed under my breath because I was very sure it was going to stain or at least smell like coffee.

Aldertree beamed again, all trace of his dark look gone.

"As I was saying, I hope you two boys had a very good flight." He ignored my grumbling as Magnus nodded curtly, his tanned arms crossed over his chest. "These next few weeks are going to be exciting." He made a 'yay' sound as I glared at the piece of paper in my hand. I wonder if it was possible to make it combust with the power of my mind alone. I certainly had the intent to do it.

"I have hired some organizational psychologists to construct this list of team building activities that are going to take place." Aldertree waved his own copy of the schedule in his hand like we couldn't see it ourselves before he folded it into his back pocket and clasped his pudgy hands together.

"Tomorrow, you two are going to go hiking and spend overnight in the woods. So be ready to wake up nice and early. Don't stay up too late." Aldertree winked, earning a chuckle from Magnus while I looked about confused. What the hell was the wink for? I glanced between the two, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stick up as paranoia seeped in. They had to be planning something. What, I didn't know.

Huffing, I gave them one last distrustful look before I walked by myself to my hotel room. Shoving the key into the lock, I turned it. As soon as I heard the click, I opened it and walked in, closing the door after me. I kicked off my shoes and lined it up before I walked into the bathroom.

I frowned when I spotted my reflection in the mirror. I hadn't realized that half of my hair was standing on end and the other in a half of tangles. I ran my hand through the tangles, using my fingers to try and comb it out. I made a face. As much as I wasn't picky about my looks, I still wouldn't normally be seen in public with my bed hair and now Magnus would also see this side of me every morning.

I froze as the gravity of the situation hit me. Two weeks; I'll be spending two weeks in the company of Magnus; sleeping in the same room as Magnus with my guard down and defenses lowered and – and, there was no way Magnus was going to miss such an opportunity to try and embarrass me.

I slipped off my clothes absentmindedly as I fretted over my situation, throwing my t-shirt on the ground and stepping out of my pants. I turned on the spray of the shower and ducked underneath it once the water was bearable. And then there was the hike tomorrow and the camping overnight. I dearly hoped Magnus knew how to pitch a tent because I had no idea. The idea of a hike didn't appeal so much to me. I was always more of a bookish type of person though I was really good at long jump and… yeah, just long jump.

I washed the lather from my hair as I furrowed my brows some more. Hopefully Jace is doing okay as well; honestly I worry about the guy sometimes. He seems awfully hung up about Clary though – I hope not too hung up that he forgets to feed himself. Sometimes I think that Jace would have died a long time ago, from hunger if nothing else, if it wasn't for me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts; I didn't even hear Magnus come through the front door. I did however hear the bathroom door swing open and slam against the wall.

For a second, I found myself staring at Magnus, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights.

A weird shrill squeal tore from my lips as soon as my brain processed that if I could see Magnus, he could see me and Magnus + me(naked) = BAAAAAAAAD!

I grabbed the shower curtain and flung it right across so it would block him from my sight as I squatted down, trying to make myself as small as possible. My cheeks were burning and I had to bite my lip to stop the string of curses threatening to escape. I don't know what he was trying to pull, but that was NOT funny.

I cut off the supply of water and reached out of the shower, my hand brushing over the towel before I wrapped my fingers around it and pulled it towards me. I hastily dried my hair before I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower, making sure I had a firm footing first, otherwise my life was going to turn into a cliché where I slip, bang my head with my towel flying and Magnus rushing in to aid me. And him seeing me in my birthday suit for the entire world to see.

I noted bitterly that even without needing help, Magnus had rushed in anyway. I peered at the doorway, noticing the lack of Magnus' presence. I scowled; he could have at least had the decency to shut the door after him.

I walked tensely out of the bathroom, noting that Magnus sprawled on the closest bed to the exit and was obnoxiously flicking through the channels of the TV with the remote in his hands. He didn't even spare me a glance, which for some reason, pissed me off even more. I stormed up to the television and jabbed the off button sharply before I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you stop. Now."

I seemed to have gotten Magnus' attention, though the man remained in his sprawled out position as his eyes raked over me lazily. It was enough to remind me that I had confronted him clad only in a towel. Smothering my first instinct to blush (I had to stay in control here and not let him see how much he was affecting me), I schooled my features back into the scowl.

"Well?" I shifted myself into what I hoped was an intimidating stance; at least, it had looked intimidating on television. However, it didn't seem to have the desired effect. Instead of cowering from my imposing figure, Magnus smiled lopsidedly. I wish he would stop doing that – it's so difficult to keep my head on straight with all those half smiles he's giving me.

"Whatever are you talking about, darling?" Magnus asked innocently, clasping his hands together behind his head, looking like the perfect angel. I narrowed my eyes. It's when Magnus seems innocent that you know he's plotting something. He's probably planning to drive me spare.

"I – You – This!" I gestured between the both of us; articulation all but gone as frustration got the better of me..

Magnus smiled lazily. "I can see that." He murmured, and turned his attention to the ceiling. Did he… Did he just DISMISS me? I grinded my teeth, clenching my fists as I walked stiffly to my bags tucked in a corner to pull out a pair of pajamas. I tried counting to a hundred and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Magnus had his own eyes closed, as if sleeping, but I knew better. He was probably trying to lull me into a false sense of security before he strikes again. I once again fought the urge to smother him with my pillow while he was sleeping.

At this rate, I'll probably end in prison for murder – maybe manslaughter if I make it look like an accident.

Even if he is amazingly gorgeous.

Crap, I did not just think that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for putting up with this procrastinating author, and you can show your appreciation to me by reviews. I love reviews among... other things.<strong>

**Thanks so much for my reviewers for the last chapter:**

Len Kagamine 02

Reggi

Liveyourfreakinglife

RoseO

Kiyori-chan

Mothamaeghan

MerielTLA

XxHushHushxX

Bookworm24601

Patricia Sage

SpAzZ AtTaKk

merlotte456

As well as the reviewer that didn't leave a name

Plus a special thanks to valiantmongoose for being my 50th reviewer

**And of course, thanks to all my other reviewers as well :)**


	9. First Day

Hating Magnus

**Sorry, it seems like at this rate, I'll be posting chapters up slowly, but don't anyone think I'm giving up on this story yet. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**WARNINGS: Same as previous chapters. If you can't remember since it's been a while since I've updated you can backtrack. **

**Disclaimer: Well, what can I say? I don't own anything - not even the laptop I'm using T_T**

**This chapter is dedicated to limegreenpandarocket, who plucked up the courage to review and who's super long review made me feel special and of course many of my other reviewers too.  
><strong>

**Chapter Title: Day 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

I didn't sleep well that night. It could have been the fact that there was a loud skittering sound above my head in the ceiling, or maybe it was the fact that I was in the same room as _Magnus_, but either way, I found sleep eluding me well into the wee hours of the morning. Luck would have it that as soon as I finally begun to doze, there was an abrupt banging on the door of our room, followed by the shout of "Wake up!"

I groaned, burying my head in my pillow and shifted in my blankets until it practically swallowed me. An uncomfortable pressure was building up behind my eyes and I could feel the stirrings of a headache. The knocking persisted when no one immediately responded. I turned my head towards Magnus' direction, about to tell the bastard to hurry up and answer the door before I felt the words shutter in my lips and die. He was shirtless.

It wasn't just that though.

In the middle of the night, he must have kicked his blankets off as he sprawled across the soft surface of the bed. His chest was rising and falling steadily, despite the loud, ear-piercing shouts, signaling that Magnus was still fast asleep. Huh, I never pictured Magnus as a heavy sleeper. I paused at that thought as I remembered all the mornings at the shoot we had shared together. Okay, maybe I did. Magnus was notorious for being one of the least morning-type people imaginable. It was a fact that everyone picked up on sooner or later.

I couldn't help it; I slipped out of bed to get a better look. Magnus looked, well, different for starters when he was sleeping. And no, I'm not about to be clichéd and talk about how young and angelic he looks in his sleep, even if his face is all smooth and – No. It was more like… I've never really seen Magnus without layers and layers of make-up and glitter on. As the sun shone through the thin white curtains of the window and into his still form, he was no longer sparkling. No, it was like his very skin was _glowing_ with a golden hue and it was …. Oh my God, I am _**obsessing**_!

I shook my head back and forth sharply and slapped my cheeks as if that would clear my thoughts. Seriously, next thing I know, I would be sleeping outside on his welcome mat and scratching at his door at night. No way is Alec going to be reduced to a measly fan boy – I mean _I_ – Damn I need a proper rest. Talking in third person can't be a good sign.

Any plans to visit the land of sleep was cut short however when I heard the telltale sound of a door unlocking. I meeped in surprise as the door swung open so hard it hit the wall with a resounding _crack_. Aldertree stalked into the room, his dark eyes steadily taking in the scene in front of him. His eyes swept over my still form standing frozen in the middle of the room before it landed on Magnus. The director tsked but otherwise didn't sound all that surprised.

Aldertree had worked with Magnus in several movies so he was probably used to this kind of thing.

"Alec." He said to me as his greeting and nodded his head in Magnus' direction. "Help me grab a limb."

… Wait, _what?_

Aldertree rolled his eyes at my stupefied look before he moved to fasten his grip around Magnus' upper arm and dragged the sleeping man into a sitting position. Magnus grumbled something under his breath but otherwise didn't stir. Well I'll be damned; I had thought people were over-exaggerating when they told me Magnus slept like a brick. Probably would sink like one too.

"Hurry up and give me a hand." Aldertree grunted, grabbing Magnus by the shoulders to stop him from falling forward. I hesitantly inched towards the pair, trying to make up my mind whether I should help or bolt for the open door. Because may the Lord have mercy on the soul that tries to wake Magnus Bane at any given time before eleven.

"Now what?" I said, fastening my grip on his upper arm and trying to ignore the tingles where my skin touched his.

We must have looked incredibly stupid, dragging Magnus from his bed to the bathroom. Not only was Magnus so tall that half of him was practically scrapping the floor, but the height difference between me and Aldertree was hardly any help either. To even the difference out, I had to carry Magnus in a half crouch and I swear, in the five metres I had to carry him, I got back cramps.

"Now just dump him in the bathtub, turn on the water and let's be done with him." Aldertree instructed and I just found myself staring.

"Umm… okay."

Surely it would have been easier to just dump a bucket of cold water over him?

* * *

><p>"And look who's finally decided to join us." Aldertree said as I bit into my toast, making a bit of the honey squirt and dribble down my chin. I sighed in annoyance and dabbed at the mess with my napkin. I didn't look to see who Aldertree was talking to, that in itself was pretty obvious.<p>

Magnus plopped heavily into the chair next to me and I sensed what felt like an angry vibe emanate from him.

"Did you really have to do that?" Yep, he sounded angry alright. "You soaked my boxers, yet again, and I had only brought that pair."

I nearly choked on the toast when I now pictured him sleeping in the nude before I shook my head sharply, feeling a blush creep up my neck. Just because I was now coming into terms that I, God forbid, might actually _like _Magnus doesn't mean I'm prepared for whatever images my hormonal mind comes up with.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Aldertree defended, not looking up at the actor as he picked through his breakfast, shoving aside the foods he didn't like and sorting out the ones he did.

Magnus was silent at first as he pinched the bridge of his nose, probably attempting to stem the spew of angry words that were threatening to erupt. "Only after my head had been completely submerged under water. Now half of our room has been flooded."

Aldertree didn't look worried. As a matter of fact, I don't think he worries about much of anything outside of his work.

"See Alec, I told you it would work." Oblivious. Aldertree was just plain oblivious.

I gave him a look that said _don't drag me into this_.

The rest of breakfast was a rather torrid affair – Magnus sat uncharacteristically in a stony silence and Aldertree looked decidedly smug even as he ate through his bacon. I wasn't looking forward to the day or more specifically, the plans Aldertree had made for the day. Hiking? Seriously, there was no way I was going to survive. But then again, in the wilderness, there are plenty of places where I could dump Magnus' body so… Nope, still not going to survive.

* * *

><p>I sighed, stepping across the wet carpet that squished nosily under my shoes. Magnus was sitting on his bed, looking twelve different kinds of affronted as Aldertree shifted through his backpack he was planning to bring with him on the hike, tossing various buckets of glitter and body paint across the room until the bag was empty.<p>

"Pack it again." Aldertree ordered, throwing the bag onto Magnus' lap, "and don't try to sneak any of it back in, I will check again."

"You chucked out my clothes too." Magnus with a glare and I was painstakingly reminded of a child that didn't get his way.

Aldertree gave him a long look, as if saying '_Are you dumb?_'

"I said you're going hiking, not clubbing. Leather pants are hardly suitable."

Magnus grumbled under his breath as Aldertree moved to my bag. He didn't even go through the whole thing before he nodded at me, and looked appeased. "You may want to bring something warmer – it gets quite cold during the night."

Only thing is, I only brought that one sweater, but I nodded my head anyway.

We didn't leave as soon as I expected. Magnus had to repack his bag five times before Aldertree was even remotely satisfied before the man was chased away to dress into something more appropriate for the hike.

But even then, that wasn't enough time to prepare myself for the horrors of this trip.

Aldertree dropped us off at the edge of a forest with nothing but a map, a tent and a pack of rations, telling us to find our way to a small backpackers' hotel on the other side of the woodland.

"The hike should be about one and a half days, not including an overnight rest." Aldertree said, looking between me and his star actor. "We have a tight, but reasonably flexible schedule – should you two take any longer, we can cut one of the activities because you will still be bonding, regardless whether you're still hiking or playing croquet."

And then he left me and Magnus alone, laughing like jolly damn Santa Claus as he drove away in a four wheel drive.

I sighed in defeat at the same time Magnus gave his own sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's get this over with." He said and I couldn't agree more. Turning from the road, I peered past the first line of trees and into the forest, suppressing a shiver when I thought I saw something move in the shadows.

_Relax Alec_, I told myself, taking a deep breath and steeling myself as I took one step and then another. _It's just a hike. It's not like people wind up dead in hikes. _I frowned, remembering the stories about people getting lost while hiking and dying, people getting bitten by poisonous snakes and dying, people getting eaten by crocodiles and dying, people getting attacked by mountain lions and dying. The list went on and on; all while hiking, and suddenly I felt like crying.

I was practically glued to Magnus' side, positioned slightly behind him as the man took the first step into the forest, his green-gold eyes taking in the trees and the thin strips of sky in a bored fashion before he unfolded the map. Just so you know there aren't a great deal of people who can read over Magnus' shoulder and unsurprisingly enough, I wasn't one of them. I actually had to move myself to his right and pull down his lower arm a tad before I could get a good view of the map. Magnus didn't say anything as I swept my eyes over the lines and lumps printed into the paper, but no matter how hard I squinted and turned my head this way and that, all it remained was lines and lumps. I'm only going to take a wild guess and say that this is a map of the forest and the lines are…

Something.

I turned away and glared pointedly at a tree. Okay, so I can't read a map. Big deal, just add it to the list of things that Magnus can do and I can't. Seriously, if someone asked me all the names of the units in Supreme Commander, I would be able to list them all alphabetically even, but this… this is out of my comfort zone. Now I could only hope that hiking is Magnus' element otherwise we're both dead – killed by nature and not by each other. Gee, who would have thought?

Since Magnus was the only one who knew where he was going, I wasn't going to complain about him leading since at this point, I'm relying on Magnus to get me out of this alive.

We walked for God knows how long. I had tripped and stumbled over various upturned roots and I'm happy to say that Magnus did the same, so I don't feel too utterly foolish falling flat on my face. Not to say that Magnus had gone as far as falling flat – _Shut up_, I told that annoying voice in my head that seemed to always be working against me, _and don't rain on my parade_.

Magnus grunted in annoyance as he swatted that the flies that were looming around, stalking us every step of the way. He was sweating, making his hair mat and stick to his forehead and I wouldn't be surprised if I was in the same sorry state. The air was thick and humid, a perfect breeding environment for mosquitoes and bugs though I would have to say that Magnus probably looked worse than I did, if only because his sweat had made his eyeliner smudge and run down his face in thin rivers of black. Seriously, who wears make up on hiking trips anyway? Especially as much as Magnus does. He should have kept it off – In my opinion, Magnus looks much better without it on (not that I would ever tell him).

So far, so good; I haven't seen large beastly animals prowling around, ready to pounce on me at any given moment. I mean, it's not like they have tigers and wolves in these forests. Right? Yeah, that sounds about right. I don't think we have those here…

… Shit, just where is here?

I cursed under my breath, frantically scouring my mind for any piece of information. Aldertree hadn't given me any indication beforehand where we were going, wanting it to be a surprise and it wasn't like I was able to see what flight we got on because I was freakin' drugged!

I glared at the back of Magnus' head, wishing him six different types of torture as I gritted my teeth.

What fucking _country _are we in?

* * *

><p><strong>. It's funny, I just realized how slowly this story is moving. 20, 000 words in and I can't see the ending coming near? Oh my. And I'm sure that there's some readers out there that's just screaming "GET TOGETHER ALREADY!"<strong>

**Huh, can't make promises there but I will say that they will get together _eventually_.  
><strong>

**I would also like to thank all my recent reviewers since the last chapter:**

LIFTDramagurl7

sammicutter69

dclib1982

Miss Regina Star

Hanni

Patricia Sage

What's her face

Lil Badass Kaulitz

Malec4ever

Len Kagamine 02

merlotte456

liveyourfreakinglife

Kiyori-chan

limegreenpandarocket

**And a not-so thank you thank you to **Cell Photos** who's review made me blink. If OOCness makes people suffer, then it's probably safer to lay-off fanfiction and just stick to the books. Just saying. I don't think I had too OOCtified the characters too much, though when I was rereading Magnus' party in the City of Bones, it turns out that Magnus can be a bit of a jerk to the people if he's unhappy/dislikes them. All part of the charm though.  
><strong>

**As for my readers, maybe some subliminal messaging is needed.**

I hope (review) everyone (review) had (review) a (review) good (review) day :)**  
><strong>


	10. Into Pandemonium

Hating Magnus

**Is it, is it?**

**... Yes****! It is a new chapter I see!**

**Sorry for the long delay, but my writing mu****se had abando****ned me for a few months and I've been busy with my exams. Trust me to update while I'm on a vacation in Hong Kong. Well, hopefully this chapter does my story some justice since I haven't written for a while.**

**WARNI**N**GS:** **Same old, same old. Malec. etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything - it all belongs to Cassandra Clare who graciously left us canon gay characters for us fanfic authors to write about :)**

I should have known something was up ever since I made the decision to blindly follow Mr. Guy-Who-Sparkles-more-than-fucking-Edward-Cullen through the forest. Magnus had been awfully quiet, a paradox if I've ever heard one because 'Magnus' and the word 'quiet' should never be in the same sentence unless it is 'Magnus' and 'NOT quiet'. Unless of course, he is in one of his dark moods which are few and in between. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't done anything that would initiate such a feeling. Or at least I don't think I have.

Every now and again Magnus would look down at the map and with knotted brows, turn it this way and that before he seeming nods to himself and continue on in a random direction.

I should have known something was up, but by the time I did, it was already too late.

"… Where are we?" I asked with perhaps more confusion than I would have liked to show as I blinked stupidly. The trees had thinned out and in the distance beyond the line of trees, I could see cute little houses with picket white fences and –

WHAT. THE. HELL?

"Wait, wait." I grabbed Magnus' shoulder and spun him around. "Why are there houses? We can't be there yet, Aldertree said it would take at least one and a half days!"

I was not deluded enough to believe that I have this superpower that lets me do something half the time it takes for a normal person. Jace maybe, but everyone knows that he has an ego the size of Venice. Heck, even Jace knows it.

I looked around for the backpacker hotel, but all I saw were residential houses lined up in neat rows that stretched far beyond my sight.

"That's because we're not there yet," Magnus said slowly, like a parent addressing a child who had just asked a very stupid question.

It didn't help that at this moment I was feeling stupid. Stupid enough to trust Magnus to lead us through the forest to our destination. But obviously my destination and _Magnus_' destination are two very different things.

"Then what are we doing here?" I demanded, still trailing after Magnus as he crossed the first line of houses and onto the road.

Magnus sniffed daintily. "Do I look like a person who would spend overnight camping in a tent in the middle of a forest?"

I gave him a once over. "No," I admitted, "but you _do_ look like you belong in a circus; however you don't see me trying to send you there."

Actually, that was a lie. A few months after I met Magnus, I tried to call the travelling circus that came to town and convince them that I had found their runaway star clown, Skippy. Let's just say that it didn't really work out and I wasted fifty cents calling from a public telephone.

Magnus glared at the clown comment like he usually does when I make an offhand comment about his clothes and I had to duck my head and purse my lips to stop the smile that threatened to appear.

"So we're going here instead," Magnus continued on like I hadn't said anything, "to spend the night and drive the rest of the way up tomorrow."

"That sort of defeats the purpose of hiking." I said dryly.

I was also wondering where the hell we were going to be staying because though I know for a fact that though he has a little bit of money on him, it was not enough to rent a hotel room. But then I remembered I was with _Magnus_. All he has to do is knock on a door, flash a smile and all the women of the household would gladly give up their bed and even sacrifice their children as a burnt offering should he ask.

"The whole idea of this trip is to 'bond'," He threw an arm over my shoulder, making my heart sputter dangerously in my chest, "and so we shall bond – only on my terms."

He was in a cheerful mood and I instantly became suspicious. The kind of things that would put Magnus in one of these moods is usually something that would only appear in my worst of nightmares. The sun was only beginning to set now and we still had the night ahead of us. As disagreeable as I was to Magnus' course of action, there was absolutely no way I was going to camp in the forest by myself and a bed does sound very enticing.

"What do you have in mind?"

Magnus didn't say anything at first. Actually, we ended up waiting in silence before Magnus finally hailed a randomly passing taxi. I didn't get to hear what address he told the driver; he was talking much too lowly and was passing a few short glances in my direction as he spoke, as if the word '_eavesdropping_' would suddenly start flashing on my forehead like a beacon.

Instead, I huffed and rested my head against the window. The vibrations were doing funny things and it was doing a good job distracting me from staring as Magnus sat in the car beside me. He had pulled out a compact mirror and removed his makeup with some makeup remover pads and reapplied new eyeliner that he kept hidden in his pockets.

Magnus turned his head, inspecting his eyes in the mirror and smoothed out the smudges.

"Pass me your bag, would you darling?" He said; his gaze still focused on the mirror. Before a response even formed in my mind, Magnus whisked my bag away from my slack fingers and sunk his hands in, digging around the bottom.

"What – Why – ?" My unfinished question was answered when Magnus made an exclamation of "Ah ha!" and pulled out a tub of… glitter?

Wait. I don't _own_ any glitter!

"I knew Aldertree wouldn't look too hard." Magnus gloated and I was one step away from pouring the tub's content over his over-inflated head. I'm not a fucking tool he can use to bypass other people's rules for his own selfish reasons.

While we're on that train of thought, I ignored the treacherous part of my brain that supplied me images of ways I wouldn't mind Magnus using me. The images were distracting enough that I lost my line of thought and by the time I pulled myself together, Magnus had already finished applying glitter on his eyes and was in the process of sprinkling it around in his hair. I smothered my anger, annoyed with myself that I had missed the normal timeframe of a reaction. Seriously, you don't see a person suddenly start yelling after a full minute has already passed staring in silence.

See? I just rather not give Magnus any openings to mock me and tell me that I'm some sort of retard; God knows I get that enough already. I can't be blamed for my actions. My brain just can't function with the over stimulation of all things Magnus. It's not like I'm smitten or anything; I mean, he's a very attractive person, I'm sure every girl would agree and I like boys. Magnus is a boy, so a passing infatuation is to be expected and no, I did not just contradict myself.

"Anything going on in that pretty head of yours." Magnus asked, and I would have blushed at the offhand compliment if he didn't continue on with, "either than the echoes of empty space."

"Ha-de-ha-ha." I said flatly and for a moment, I nearly lost control of my hand and would have flipped him off but at that very second, the taxi pulled over in front of a building.

"Pandemonium…?" I read the neon blue sign out loud. The name didn't sound familiar, but as soon as I saw the lines of people dressed in short, skimpy outfits waiting to get in and the bouncers at the door, I instantly realised that Magnus had in mind.

"A nightclub?" I squeaked, looking at the scene like it was something foreign, beautiful, and deadly at the same time.

No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Surely Magnus can't be that evil. As the sole inheritor of my father's two left feet, I won't be able to make the night without making an utter fool of myself.

"Yep!"

My God, Magnus must of the spawn of a demon.

The sparkly fiend in question must have taken my stunned silence as approval because he climbed out of the taxi and paid the driver. While he was at it, he signed his t-shirt with a pen, much to the man's delight.

My door opened (not of my doing) and a hand reached in and grabbed me, pulling me out of the taxi and towards the line. I looked around dazedly, taking in the sea of faces.

There were girls blinking and glancing back at them, almost as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Luckily, it was all focused on my companion. On the bright side of having to hang out with Magnus, it was all the more easier to just fade into the background.

A light flashed in my eyes, blinding me momentarily and causing purple spots to appear in my vision. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was and if that photo was going to appear on the front page of tomorrow's newspaper, Magnus is going down. Hot or not, I will have vengeance.

Another flash followed soon after and as soon as Magnus reached the same conclusion as I did, everything about him changed.

I felt my mouth drop.

He was sexy before yes, but now, it practically oozed out of him as he posed in front of the cameras and I suddenly had an epiphany. Magnus wasn't just hot. He's a fucking sex god.

More cameras started flashing and I luckily had half a mind to close my mouth. Being next to him gives people a good shot of me openly gaping at Magnus Bane. But knowing them, people would probably photo-shop me out like an ugly black smudge on a beautiful, priceless artefact.

Just thinking about it made me suddenly feel self-conscious as I looked down at my clothes. It consisted of the usual faded black threadbare sweater that resembles brown more than black and my torn black jeans. It didn't help that my hair was matted and I smelled of sweat (I didn't bother cleaning up in the taxi like Magnus did).

I felt like a street urchin.

I honestly don't know why Magnus is still standing next to me and heck; even _I _would be embarrassed standing next to me.

Sure, I usually like these clothes. I don't dress outrageously like Magnus or as attractive as Jace, but these clothes don't draw attention like theirs do and I like that. Only problem, in places like these, my clothes do the exact opposite.

As inconspicuously as I could, I tried to move out of the way, only to squeak in surprise when Magnus caught my arm. It was like he had a sixth sense that tells him when someone was trying to ditch him. Great, now they know we've come together.

Slowly, the flashing came to a stop.

_Probably because it would be too hard to photo-shop me out,_ I thought bitterly. _Can't have Magnus holding onto thin air now, can we?_

The line had not been moving for the past five minutes as no one wanted to go inside, not when there was Magnus to ogle.

Now that the photos were over, Magnus easily charmed his way to the front of the line. All he had to do was ask and the girl would collapse to the ground in a pile of twitching limbs and Magnus would step over her.

Okay, so that didn't happen, but you have to admit, it would be funny if it did.

We were in the club all too soon and I was suddenly overwhelmed by the loud pulsing music and the flashing light that was all but giving me a seizure. The walls must be reasonably sound-proof if I didn't hear this racket outside because Pandemonium surely lived up to its name.

And then Magnus was lost, swallowed up by the bodies dancing in uniform to the music in a sensual manner. Well, as lost as a six foot something giant could be. This meant that I could see his head over the crowd, the light reflecting off the glitter in his hair into a spectrum of colours.

I was in a sense lost, but more in a sense of a loss of what to do than being literally lost, though I'm sure if I set foot on the dance floor, it would probably become a reality as well.

Sighing, I situated myself at a spare table off to the side. The seat was hard and uncomfortable. Honestly, the owners probably didn't feel the need to invest in better furniture; I doubt that people in these places do much sitting anyway.

And here, I stewed over nothing and everything at the same time. It was unfortunate, that someone interrupted me in the middle of my soul searching.

It was a young man about my age with curly honey-coloured hair and dark eyes. He looked biracial with light brown skin and a beautiful smile. He was, for a lack of a better word, beautiful, and I was vaguely reminded of a cherub. Only he was an older, more refined version.

I wouldn't be surprised if he was a model as well. He had that Ken Doll look about him.

"Can I help you?" I asked dully. What do you expect? After spending years in the presence of Jace, beautiful becomes ordinary. Of course Magnus is excluded, but then again, he is anything but ordinary.

"You look very lonely, so I figured that you might want some company."

"I like lonely." I pointed out, not too sure what he was getting at. I'm hardly the first choice people want for company, so I'm not too sure how to take it. "And lonely means that you have to go."

And so I do whatever I usually do to stuff out of my comfort zone. I try to push it away.

The Ken Doll either had a hearing problem or some sort of brain dysfunction because he sat down across from me anyway.

"I saw you come in with Magnus Bane."

I rolled my eyes skyward. Of course.

"If you think I'm going to let you use me as some sort of stepping stone, well I –"

I was abruptly cut off when a finger was pressed against my lips.

"That's not what I had in mind." He said in a smoothing manner. I turned my head and rubbed my mouth with the back of my hand but that wasn't enough to get rid of the tingle where his finger touched my lips. "I was wondering if you'll dance with me."

There it was, that horrible D word.

"No." I said, without missing a beat. "I don't 'dance'."

I don't dance simply because I _can't _dance. The last time I did was at my Grade 6 dance and that had ended badly with a little girl crying, her nose without a doubt broken, after I swung my arm out a bit too wide.

But this guy obviously doesn't take no for an answer because he suddenly grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet.

I stumbled, but he caught me before I could face plant into the hard floor. I could hear his laughter rumbling in his chest which isn't surprising, because in the confusion I somehow found my head pressed against it. His heart was beating slowly in a relaxed soothing manner, a complete contrast compared to my own erratic beat that was brought on by the sudden shock or something else, I wasn't sure.

I let him lead me to the dance floor like a lamb being led to a slaughter. I certainly felt like one, that's for sure. Even as he pulled me against him, my eyes were darting around, looking for an escape route. The bodies around me encased me like a prison, and the man's firm grip on my hips made escape near impossible even if I had a direct route to the exit. Which pretty much left me without much of a choice.

I shifted uncomfortably as he begun to move to the music, half dragging me side to side like a ragdoll while I just stood there. In times like these, it's good to not be cooperative. Sooner or later, frustration from having to dance for two people would win out and I would be free again.

Ken Doll smiled down at me and I realised that this guy may have more patience than I have given him credit for.

"Lighten up, would you? Smile for a bit." His smile widened, as if emphasising his point and – my God, he has such cute dimples. However, dimples are not enough to this Lightwood smile, especially when he's suffering through agonising torture.

I let my frown deepen to emphasis _my_ point before I stubbornly shook my head and the Ken Doll sighed in an over-exaggerated manner.

The song finished and for a second, hope flared in my chest, only to be thoroughly squashed when after song started. A much slower song.

The change in the atmosphere was almost instantaneous as everyone suddenly stopped rubbing against one another, and instead, begun to entwine themselves with their partner, much like what Ken Doll was doing to me.

The music was enough to make me blink sleepily and I brought one of my hands that had been at my side to rub an eye. Ken Doll's face was a few inches from mine now and was coming closer, but my left eye was a bit blurry after being rubbed so I had to blink a bit more before my vision sharpened again.

"Alec." A voice interrupted, I turned my head and almost immediately felt something press against my cheek. I didn't pay much thought to it though because something else had me occupied.

Because there Magnus was in all his sparkly glory with his arms crossed. And he looked furious.

I nearly cowered under the look – I don't think I've ever seen Magnus this mad before, and we've been in many fights. I mentally went through my actions from the past hour and frowned. Well, I don't _think_ I've done anything wrong, either than dance, but hey, Magnus was dancing too so he can't talk.

Ken Doll's hold on my hips tightened until it reached the point that it begun to hurt. I winced before I pried his fingers off me to relive the pressure and rubbed my hipbone, half expecting a bruise to form.

Ken Doll stiffened, but at least this time, he didn't try to grab me again.

"Magnus Bane." He said through gritted teeth, completely different from the way he acted around me. Less angelic and more… dangerous. But hey, he could just really dislike Magnus. That's plausible.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Correction. He must really, _really _dislike Magnus, because he sounded borderline malicious.

I shook my head as if to disconfirm this statement. Busy is bad, busy means we can't leave sooner.

Magnus didn't pay me much mind, though his glare did intensify.

"Get out of here, or I will hurt you."

Magnus couldn't mean m – Oh. _Not_ _me, _I realised as Ken Doll raised his hands in mock surrender and stepped away, vanishing into the crowd.

I timidly towards Magnus, staring at my shoes – at the ground – at anything as long as I don't have eye contact. As far as I'm concerned, I've done nothing wrong, but for some reason, it feels as though I feel as though I have.

"Come on. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da, I'm feeling so accomplished at the moment. I had written all this in one sitting after starting from scratch twice because I didn't like it. At the 80th review, I was like - alright! I'll write a new chapter... but that didn't go so well. Didn't help that my 'n' key is officially broken. So lo and behold, all these n's you see here are copied and pasted n's. <strong>

**P.S. Sorry for any typos  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys :)**


	11. Hopeless Case

Hating Magnus

**And I have once aga****in returne****d and another chapter is now off my chest. ****A gift for all my loyal readers :) I was actually wanting to put one up as soon as I passed the 100 review mark (wow, so happy :D), bu****t the chapter was only half formulated in my head :S  
><strong>

**WARNINGS: A blossoming male x male relationship, though nothing too horrible yet - Unless you count a bit of Alec's cussing.**

**Disclaimer: Is there still a point me adding this? What, there is? Something about suing... Oh shucks, fine, I don't own Mortal Instruments or any of the associated characters D:**

**Chapter Title: Hopeless Case (aka Day 1 pt3)  
><strong>

**Enjoy :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

It turns out that Magnus didn't need to seduce a hapless woman into giving us a place to stay for the night. The house that we were staying was a vacation house of one of Magnus' friends, some guy called Ragnor Fell. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised at the extravagance of the place; it had two storeys, a pool table, a spa and everything. Magnus' friends were all models, actors, movie producers and the like, thus were all filthy rich… well, at least a majority of them. I'm an actor and the only word to really describe me is filthy poor.

The second we got there, Magnus collapsed on the black leather couch and propped his feet up on the glass coffee table. Honestly, if it was me, I wouldn't trust Magnus alone in the comfort of my house. I wondered whether I should ask him to put his feet down, but decided against it. First of all, it wasn't my house so I didn't have any say (surely this Ragnor Fell knew what he was getting into since he was Magnus' friend) and second of all, which in my opinion was probably the most important, Magnus was in a downright irritable mood.

The whole ride home, Magnus had remained in a stony silence, quietly fuming and glaring out the window. Even the driver who was taking us seemed to have noticed as well because as we stepped out of the taxi, he made no attempt to ask for an autograph like the other one had.

It was around about nine o'clock now – still too early to consider sleeping, which left me in a conundrum. What to do now? I didn't particularly feel that it was appropriate to poke through a stranger's belongings so I didn't retreat into one of the bedrooms. I wouldn't mind watching TV, but Magnus was on the couch and he was so tightly wound, I was afraid he was going to snap at the drop of a hat.

So instead, I situated myself on the closest armchair to the left of the couch and mentally prepared myself for a fun night of thumb-twiddling. Joy.

I sneakily peered at Magnus out of the corner of my eye before I stopped myself; I felt like an obsessive stalker. I sunk lower into my seat, lamenting over how far I had fallen, hopelessly pining after someone who simultaneously infuriates and makes me go crazy with lust at the same time.

My wallowing in self-pity was cut short, because for some reason someone _always_ interrupts me. Maybe because I would fall silent and it would cue someone to just start talking, but regardless, sometimes I wish people would just let me wallow in fricking peace!

"I want you to be careful of that guy." Magnus interrupted my thoughts rather bluntly, going straight to the point as he looked in my direction. His eyes were staring me down as if daring me to argue. Honestly, I don't see what the problem is – it's not like I was going to go out of my way to meet up with that Ken Doll guy. He made me dance when I didn't want to and there was no way I was ever going to willingly step into that nightclub, so it wasn't like I was going to bump into him or anything.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, wondering what Magnus was trying to pull – is he trying to make me paranoid that everyone I meet could perhaps be a convicted serial killer? Granted, there is always a possibility of course. "He seems pretty nice if you ask me." I frowned. "Even though he forced me to dance."

For a moment, Magnus was jaw-slacked and stared at me with those beautiful eyes before the man groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"My God, I think his obliviousness has reached a whole new level." It was mumbled under his breath and for some reason; I don't think I was supposed to hear that. Magnus took a deep breath and leaned over the armrest.

"Let me just lay it straight out for you because by God, with the size of your brain, I don't think you would get it otherwise."

Magnus insulted me. Insulted. _Me_. Suddenly the universe seemed right again because for a second, I was getting worried since he wasn't acting like his usual obnoxious self.

"That idiot tried to kiss you."

I blinked once and then twice. "Huh?" Did I hear him right?

Magnus gritted his teeth and made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat. He looked ready to punch something and I hope that that something isn't my face.

"That fraudulent douchebag tried to kiss – smooch – make out – give you _mouth_ to _mouth_ contact!"

"Shut up, I know what a damn kiss is!" I snapped, feeling myself immediately get defensive. I didn't like it when people raised their voices at me; it makes me nervous, antsy – because it makes me think that any second they could possibly punch the daylights out of me.

Magnus suddenly looked unsure for a moment for some strange reason. The sudden change of expression was enough to defuse my anger.

"… Unless you want him to…?"

I looked at him with a face of complete and utter horror. The expression on my face must have soothed something in him because he didn't look quite as uncertain anymore. Thank God, because as adorable as Magnus looks when he's anxious, the expression doesn't suit him.

Wait… Magnus… Adorable? Perish the thought. Adorable is used for puppies and creampuffs and Magnus is not a creampuff. If anything, Magnus is utterly erotic.

…

…

…

Alec, just stop thinking. Please.

"No," I said hastily, as if the faster I replied made it all the more true, "I don't want to kiss him." The tension seemed to ease off of Magnus' lithe frame. "But what I do want to know is what proof do you have?" There. Try and justify it now; I know a kiss when I see one and I didn't see anything. Ken Doll was just being nice, that's all – our interactions were completely innocent.

There was a slight pause before Magnus slapped his forehead with the heel of his palm and ran his hand over his face. "I don't– _Proof_?" There was a hint of incredulity in his voice. "That guy was leaning this close," Magnus held up his thumb and index finger a few centimetres apart as if to emphasise his point, "and had you not turned your head when I called you, you would have had more than a kiss on the cheek."

A kiss on the cheek? For some reason, I don't recall–

_"Alec." A voice interrupted. I turned my head and almost immediately felt something press against my cheek. I didn't pay much thought to it though because something else had me occupied._

Oh… Oh!

My next words died on my lips and I shifted in my seat self-consciously. Well, _that's _awkward. Memo: never try to make a case against Magnus because 99.99% of the time, it would backfire. The other 0.01% is likely to be due to extraneous variables.

"He tried to… kiss me?" I echoed, if only to ask for confirmation. Magnus nodded slowly and I grimaced slightly. Now I really hope I don't meet him again because I have no idea how to let him down gently. Ken Doll may be cute, but he's not really my… well, type I guess. That, and he's a complete stranger and once my vacation is over, we won't even share the same country (still unknown) anymore.

Magnus didn't say anything else, leaving an awkward silence hanging over us before he got up suddenly. "Wait here a second and I'll give you something."

I stared at his retreating back in confusion, a strange feeling of dread settling in my stomach. The last time he had said something like that, he put a dead cockroach in my hand. Granted, it was fake but I didn't realise it at first and had let out the most embarrassing squeal. In my defence, I don't like bugs, okay?

I only had to wait for a few moments before Magnus came back into the living room. He held his closed hand out in front of him and gestured for me to hold my hand out.

Of course, I was suspicious.

This is Magnus we're talking about, but so far, the conversation had been somewhat civil (unless he's a bipolar bastard), and dare I say it? It was nice. For once, insults were barely exchanged. In fact, I think this is one of the rarer conversations we had that didn't result with us sniping at each other.

You know what? That's sort of sad.

Giving up thinking, I mutely held my hand out and let him drop whatever he was holding into my hand. If it's a live bug, I will kill him.

It was cool and smooth, definitely not bug-like. I looked down at it curiously and spun it around with my fingers. Huh, he gave me a whistle. I held it up, watching as the artificial light reflected off its shiny edge. Why would Magnus give me a–

"A rape whistle." I said with a sudden realisation before I gave him a sharp look. "You gave me a rape whistle." The disbelief rung in my voice. Did I really look that helpless?

"And this too."

Oh good, for a second there, I thought he had forgotten the pepper spray – Is he fricking _insane_?

"I would have given you a taser as well, but it was confiscated on the plane." Magnus added, making my frown deepen. "That and it's illegal."

Ha-de-haha. I can't tell whether it's a joke or he's genuinely concerned. Seriously though, I can't be seen carrying around a rape whistle. My pride as a man is at stake.

"I'm neither a girl nor a child," I said, tossing the rape whistle over my shoulder into the corner of the living room. "I can take care of myself." Damn right I can, I'm a full grown man, the image of badassery and homelessness. It repels muggers, people who kidnap for ransom money and serial killers. Okay, maybe not as much as I wish I did, but seriously, why would anyone take any interest in someone as plain and average looking as me?

Magnus looked slightly abashed at my declaration. "Okay, maybe the whistle is a bit overboard – but at least keep the pepper spray." He rushed the last part as I moved to throw the spray over my shoulder as well.

I looked at him dubiously. Fine, I'll just humour him. I tucked it into my jean pocket before giving Magnus an expectant look. "Is that all Mr. Paranoid, or do you need me micro-chipped as well?"

"Don't give me ideas." He grinned a little at this and I was suddenly taken back. Tell me if I'm wrong, but he seems to be pretty friendly at the moment; he was joking like we're more than just acquaintances.

It was… nice.

I suppose I can get used to it.

The awkward silence was back, but I was too happy to care. While my pining may be doomed from the start, I could settle with being friends with him I guess.

"Um, I'm going to go have a shower." Magnus said abruptly and I was suddenly reminded that I was still dressed in the same stinky, sweaty clothes that I was hiking in. So was he, not that he smelled bad or anything.

I grimaced.

"I'll shower when you're done."

I purposely turned my gaze to the clock on the wall; otherwise I'll be so very sure that my eyes would be following him as he left. I think it's becoming a bad habit of mine.

It wasn't until I heard the water running somewhere upstairs did I finally get up off the armchair, leaving an Alec-indent behind.

While Magnus is busy and I have nothing better to do, I guess now would be the best time to check up on Jace. I'm honestly hoping he's coping okay without me and I sort of feel bad that I haven't bothered to call him yet. That guy is probably pulling his hair out in worry… Okay, that's just wishful thinking; sometimes Jace wouldn't even care less about what I was doing unless my life was at stake. He's probably too busy mooning over Clary anyway.

I reached into the back pocket of my jeans before I frowned. That's weird. I patted up and down my thighs. Shit, where did my phone go? I couldn't have lost it… could I? It's never happened before. I jumped on the armchair and felt around for the familiar rectangular shape; maybe it just fell out of my pocket? I ran my fingers along the seams of the chair before digging my hand in between the gap where the remote and lose change always disappears off to.

God, please let it be there.

Shit. Shit. Shit!

I checked every single one of the pockets of my backpack, but no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find it anywhere. I must have dropped it somewhere else. Maybe I dropped it in the forest while I was hiking. If I did, there would be no hope of ever finding it again.

… No, I remembered checking the time on it after the hike while –

Realisation hit me like a one tonne brick as I remembered just when I had used it.

Fuck.

Last time I had it, I was in Pandemonium.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dun*Dun*Dun* 11 Chapters in and finally the beginnings of two-sided Malec. So you <strong>**know, Alec is going to get a clue... eventually - or Magnus is just going to have to be blunt?**

**Many thanks for the people who reviewed for all my previous chapters - it's comments like yours that makes me smile and want to write more. It is the only reason why I haven't given up yet.**

**On another note... Review XD  
><strong>


	12. Still Hopeless

Hating Magnus

**Gah! Can't believe it took me so long to write another chapter! I won't be surprised if I lost a ton of readers in my one year hiatus. I don't really have an excuse why it took so long, either than the fact that I haven't been writing anything at all. Well, here's a treat for all my loyal readers who have waited so long for this chapter. **

**WARNINGS: Slash.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments or any of the associated characters D:**

**Chapter Title: Still Hopeless**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"I lost –" I paused briefly so I could move a bit closer. "I lost my phone!" The doorman guarding the doors to Pandemonium crossed his arms, a disbelieving look on his face as he ran his eyes up and down my frame.

"Uh-huh." Damn him. He probably heard excuses like that all the time, though this time, it wasn't an excuse. It's real damnit.

"I'm not homeless, just so you know." Just thought I should throw it out there cause though I can't read minds I could just tell that he was judging me by my clothes. Still yuck and stinky – I really should have beat Magnus to the shower and come after I cleaned up, but I guess I can't change that now.

"And I'm telling the truth. I _really _did lose my phone in Pandemonium and if you let me in there, I'll duck in real quick and come back out straight away." I tried a pleading look – I mean, I'm an actor so I have already got the look perfected. He shouldn't be able to say no.

The doorman gave me a heavy look. He didn't have to say anything because his eyes said it all.

That man… has no soul.

"Why not?" And no, I didn't whine because Lightwoods don't whine. They demand, with style. It was also a very valid question.

"You can't go in dressed like that."

_WHHHHHAAAAAT_? I've seen people dressed in practically nothing and they were still allowed through that door. And they've let me in before when I was with – Magnus, of course. Whenever Magnus is around, I am invisible after all.

"But my phone…" And no, that wasn't a whimper either.

I slowly backed off, biting back a sigh. Something in the man's posture had changed. He looked ready to snap me in half. The line that had been there earlier had eased to a trickle of two or three people. Most of them were probably now in there. Seeing as it was already crowded before, they're probably all packed like a can of sardines now.

The doorman may not be letting me in, but I won't give up that easily. Especially since I'm one of the poor people who can't easily replace said lost phones without turning out their wallets and their pockets.

I maneuvered myself to the side of the nightclub, by the back alley as stealthily as I could while the doorman was distracted with checking the ID of another scantily clad girl. I'm sure they have a backdoor somewhere, or even a window I could sneak through.

I sidestep some empty trash cans, my shoes crunching on broken shards of glass and crinkled newspaper. I wrinkled my nose in disgust; the alley stank of alcohol and vomit. I stepped over a huddled form that looked like a young man of twenty that had passed out and was now curled in the foetal position.

I didn't kick him to see whether he was alive, just in case the contact triggered vomiting. I stunk badly enough without getting vomit all over me as well. Magnus probably would lock me out of the house and tell me to hose down first if I did.

It didn't take long to spot a window that was slightly ajar and was within arm reach. I mentally applauded myself for my good thinking. Why didn't I just do this in the first place? It reduces my need to socialize anyway.

I reached for the window. Even on my tippy-toes, my fingers only grazed the bottom of the ledge. I stepped back with a frown. I guess I could find something to stand on. I glanced the way I came, but dismissed standing on the trash cans. With my clumsiness, I would probably fall and break my ass. Maybe there was a crate somewhere – I mean, in movies, there are always crates conveniently placed for the protagonist to hide in. Granted, I don't need one to hide, but still…

I guess I could go around the back. Maybe check to see if there's a back door. I mean, why struggle through a window; that now that I think about it, might be a tad bit too small for me; when I can just _walk_ through.

Sometimes my own genius surprises me. Okay, so maybe it was a bit obvious, but bear with me here – I need the ego boost. Hmm, I wonder if it can be transferred? I'm in need of self-esteem and Jace's ego is the equivalent of a small nation.

I hit something hard.

Come to think of it, this kind of stuff seems to happen a lot. Maybe I should stop staring at the ground and start paying more attention to my surroundings – It would probably save a lot of grief.

"Oh sor–" I wasn't able to finish my apology because it was that moment I glanced up and saw someone I really, _really _didn't want so. I tried the heaviest glare in my arsenal, hoping to come across as intimidating. After my enlightening conversation with Magnus, this guy was one of the last people I would like to get cornered by in an empty, abandoned (and smelly) alley.

"What do you want?" I really hope I sounded like someone who could snap a person in half – because I was so not in the mood. It was supposed to be quick: pop in and then out and get back home before Magnus realized I was missing. I mean, he was acting weird and all – like he actually cared and I really don't want to piss him off. Especially since now that I've seen a nice Magnus, I don't know if I really want to go back to being enemies. I mean, even if it feels strange and all but I'm sure, with time, I could get used to it.

"I just wanted to see you." My God. Must. Resist. Dimples.

I have to admit, Ken Doll had this charm to him. I'm not used to getting flattered and he _is _quite good-looking. Even if it seems like he's turning more into a psycho stalker with every passing second. What to do, what to do?

"Uh-huh." I took a stance similar to the soulless doorman I had tried to bypass not five minutes ago. But hey, his technique is pretty effective, okay? Well, my disbelieving, unimpressed look must have gotten across because the psycho Ken Doll actually made the effort to clarify without me even saying anything.

"Why not? I think you're pretty cute, I wouldn't mind getting to _know _you better." He seemed to be hinting something, but I chose to ignore it and instead focused on the part before. What's with people using the word _cute_ of all words? Seriously, I have my man pride but everyone seems to enjoy ripping it to smithereens.

Anyway, he needs his head checked. There must be something wrong with him if he thinks I'm even remotely attractive, _but_ I had already concluded that he had a brain dysfunction within the first few moments I met him, so he's excused.

"Uh-huh." Is there anything I could do to deter this guy? He's… well frankly; he's starting to make me nervous. I'm beginning to get these strange vibes from him and honestly, I don't think they're good.

He takes a single step forward and I take a step back to keep an equal space between us. As soon as I took a step back, amusement flitted across the psycho's dark eyes. He grinned. "You're not scared of me, are you? I'm harmless." He does sure look it. Stupid cherub face.

I have to admit, I'm pretty dense at these kinds of things. But for me, of all people, to also be able to sense the strange vibe coming off him – well, they must be pretty damn strong vibes.

"Uh-huh." I mentally calculated my odds of getting past him. I need to find my phone and I wasn't leaving without it otherwise my whole trip would have been pointless. Maybe I can, I dunno, come to an agreement with the Crazy.

I sighed. "Look, whoever you are, I don't have time for this. Magnus–"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

For a second there, I didn't know how to respond to the interruption. "I-I…" I flushed as words failed to form in my mouth. I just honestly wasn't expecting him to ask something like that. "W-Well, no but I…"

I trailed off, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. There was a glint in his eye that I didn't like. He looked angry.

I smothered the initial urge to shake him. It really wasn't his concern whether Magnus and I were dating, even though we sorta weren't.

"Look, I just need to find my phone so I can go home."

Ken Doll looked strangely smug about something, which instantly made me alert. He no longer looked angelic. "You mean this?"

He pulled something out of his pocket and held it in front of him with the tips of his fingers. Wait a minute…

"How did you get that?" I lunged for my phone but he side stepped me which left me careering headfirst into the concrete pavement. Grazes aside, I leapt to my feet and spun around.

"I borrowed it." He said simply, holding it out now in the palm of his hand. I eyed it suspiciously. "I had to find an incentive that made you come back somehow. Even better without your boyfriend." I didn't even attempt to correct him this time.

"And why would you do that?" I began walking up to him slowly and cautiously. I didn't trust this guy – something told me that he was going to do something.

"I told you. I wanted to see you."

I honestly didn't expect him to grab me as soon as I was in arm's reach. My head cracked painfully against the wall as I was slammed against it and for a second, my vision blurred.

And then all I felt was hot burning lips smashing against mine. They were forceful and they hurt. A lot. They made me sick to the stomach. The taste of blood managed to snap me out of my surprise and I shoved. Hard.

It was enough to send Ken Doll stumbling back.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I'm sure my roar was loud enough to wake the dead, or even that drunk person further down the alleyway.

That jerk bit me. I touched my mouth, it was tender and I could feel the broken skin where blood was oozing out. I glared at him, my face flushing in anger. Ken Doll wiped my blood off his lips, but didn't seem at all discouraged by the push.

This time, I managed to get a hand between us which I used to distance his face from mine. His body was crushing mine against the wall, leaving me no space to maneuverer. "Stop it, damnit!" I managed to growl, digging the fingers of my other hand into his shoulders.

"I said sto–" I made a half choked, squeal-like sound and smacked him across the face, hard enough to make his head snap to the side. "Don't touch me there!" Before he recovered from the hit, I brought back my fist and let it fly.

There was a satisfying crunch before blood begun gushing uncontrollably from his nose. I followed through with a punch the gut, which sent Ken Doll doubling over. I took the chance to make a run for it. Like Hell I was hanging around. If I head home now, I might just be able to make it before Magnus comes out of the shower. The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins as I hailed a taxi further down from Pandemonium. Within the doorman's jurisdiction, I'm sure Ken Doll wouldn't try anything like _that _again. Serves him right, that bastard.

See, see! I'm a man – I don't need stupid pepper spray. Take that Ken Doll, I know some moves. In my movies, I do my _own _stunts.

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh! Finally! I'm so glad to finally have this next chapter posted up. I feel awful for making you wait so long. I'll try not make them mere yearly updates, so I'll try and at least finish this story even if I have to force myself in front of the computer. <strong>

**Review and thanks for your patience, lovelies. **


	13. Metaphorical Roller-coaster: Going up?

Hating Magnus

**Luckily, this chapter didn't take another year to update, so I hope some people out there are happy, coz I know I am.**

**WARNINGS: Slash.**

**Summary of what has happened so far, just in case some people forgot (feel free to skip if you've already reread it): **

Alec and Magnus happen to be both in the acting industry but they don't get along with each other. Seeing as they have to play lovers in a new movie, Director Aldertree sends them on a paid vacation for two weeks to give them a chance to get to know one another in close quarters and various activities. Alec reluctantly agrees because his job is on the line.

First activity is hiking and an overnight camping trip, but Magnus being a nature-hater, takes them out of the forest and to a nightclub instead, where Alec meets his own personal stalker, who he calls Ken Doll before Magnus intervenes and takes them home. Just when Magnus begins showing some concern and Alec starts coming to terms that he might actually like Magnus, Alec realises that his phone is missing and while Magnus is showering, returns to the nightclub to find it. He finds out that Ken Doll was the one who stole his phone as incentive to come back before Alec is cornered and is kissed. Alec doesn't take it too well and beats Ken Doll up before running away.

And onwards to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments or any of the associated characters D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Title: Metaphorical Roller-coaster – Going up? <strong>

It was times like this that I sort of wished that I wore makeup. Nothing outlandish like Magnus of course, I would rather die first than look like a unicorn had vomited rainbow on me. And no blush or any of that lipstick crap. Just so you know, me wishing that I wore makeup is usually few and in between. However, having a tube of concealer would be _really_ convenient right about now. Not sure how I could make my split lip vanish, but Izzy said that makeup worked like magic so maybe there was some truth there.

I shifted uneasily as I stood in front of the door, wiping my sweaty hands against the front of my pants. I was anxious and I don't even know why. I mean, it's not like I did anything wrong, but just the idea of Magnus seeing me like this was enough to send a spike of nervousness through my stomach. On the bright side, Ken Doll had definitely got it worse I did. As a matter of fact, I hope his pretty face gets completely marred by a crooked nose.

Damn Ken Doll. Damn dimples.

I wiped the side of my mouth. At least the bleeding had stopped, but to hell I wish that bastard didn't bite so hard.

I wonder if I can cover my mouth with my hand. Would it work? Maybe he wouldn't notice and I could delay the confrontation until morning. Or at least it could give me a chance to wipe off the dried blood to make it not look as bad.

I mentally steeled myself, preparing myself for the worse. Magnus was going to go completely apeshit. Why? I dunno, I just do. It had something to do with why he was acting so weirdly lately. And by weirdly, I meant "friendly". Of course, Magnus can be friendly. In fact, he's friendly to a lot of people… just not to me. Until, well, just today actually. At least, I'm going to call it friendly because if anyone read between the lines there were a lot of implications that I was a girl and, angel forbid, a damsel in distress – though I'm anything but, and now Ken Doll knows it too.

No sooner did I ring the doorbell, the door swung open and a tanned hand shot out, grabbing the front of my sweater. I felt myself pulled into the house and the front door slammed shut behind me. I was not so surprised to see that my assaulter was the one and only Magnus Bane.

He also seems to be the type of guy that lurks around doors too. And damn if I was hoping that I would get home before he finished his shower.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He sounded angry. He _looked_ angry. That barely registered though when I found myself distracted by the fact that his hair was still damp and there were riveting drops of water dripping down his neck, down the collar of his shirt and – woah, down Alec down. You can't touch that. The fan girls will eat you alive.

Might as well answer his question. Magnus was standing in front of me, looking godlike, with damn hair, no makeup, track pants, crossed arms over a naked chest – No Alec. The question, Alec focus.

"_Mfuu ffhussh bleh." _

"Huh?"

"_Mfuu ffhussh bleh._"

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. I could tell he was mentally counting to ten.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I came out and realized that you weren't here anymore? I was this close –" he held a finger and a thumb apart with only a small gap in between them.

"– to calling Aldertree –"

Wow, then he must have been seriously concerned.

"– and having him organize a national police search before he fires your goddamn ass –"

He looked like was barely restraining himself from breaking my face into two or three pieces. And despite what I was capable of, I have a feeling that I would end up letting him. I don't want to hurt him. He has a nice face. It was very nice and symmetrical.

That and… you know… fan girls.

The new bane of my existence. I think even Chuck Norris would cower under the might of the fan girls.

"– so the least you can do is uncover your mouth and explain yourself!"

Oh damn. I was hoping that he wouldn't notice that either. Well, there went my optimism quota for the year. Well that really showed me that looking on the bright side of things is a waste of time. I tried the innocent approach.

I blinked owlishly. _I do not know what you are talking about_, I tried to convey with my eyes. He tapped his foot against the ground impatiently, looking tall and foreboding. He didn't look like he was buying it for one second.

Maybe if I made a run for it, I could – Magnus caught the back of my sweater as I tried to slip past him. Well, so much for that.

"What are you hiding?" He sounded suspicious, crap; I think he is onto me. I peered at him over my shoulder. Maybe if I make my eyes go wider…

"And stop trying to play innocent."

I gave up after that. After all, what was the point of delaying the inevitable? Magnus' firm grip on the back of my sweater made it hard for me to make my getaway anyway.

As soon as I lowered my hand from my mouth, I heard Magnus hiss under his breath. It probably looked worse than it really was with the dried blood and all. It didn't even hurt anymore, though the skin was a bit delicate still – I wouldn't be surprised if Ken Doll had bruised my lips.

He hooked his thumb under my jaw, strangely tender, and tilted my head upwards so that he could get a better look. And suddenly I was staring into bright eyes, glistening like liquid gold emeralds. A frown was evidently tugging on his lips as his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Who did that?" His voice sounded cold and my thoughts were immediately catapulted to earlier tonight, when Magnus had warned Ken Doll off. There was still that barely concealed anger that was shimmering through his words, threatening to erupt and I for one would rather not be on the receiving end of Magnus' rage. I had half a mind to report Ken Doll. It would be pretty awesome to sic Magnus onto that half-baked retard. But even I'm not that cruel, I mean, he_ only _kissed me.

"It was that guy from earlier."

Okay, I am feeling particularly spiteful for that, but I'm fully justified.

I felt Magnus stiffen, his stance became tense and his shoulders pulled back. His beautiful eyes narrowed into thin slits and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"_Him_." Any second now, Magnus would probably be spitting out acid. Honestly, I'm more surprised that he didn't. "I thought I made myself clear…" The rest was mumbled under his breath and despite being a breath away; I couldn't quite make out what words he was forming.

And then he was dragging me. It seems to me that someone graciously forgot to inform me that it was_ Manhandle-Alec_ Day. Gee, a little bit of forewarning could have helped; otherwise I would have locked myself in the bathroom as soon as Aldertree even mentioned the word "hiking". Seriously, no job is worth this much agony. Just fire my ass already.

… No, that was a lie. This is totally worth my springboard into stardom. But I just wish it was with a tad less suffering on my part.

Next thing I knew, I was seated on the rim of the bathtub in the bathroom, balancing myself precariously in an effort to not fall backwards. Magnus was shifting through a first aid kit that he had found in a cabinet, still mumbling something under his breath. The fact that he had easily found it without needing to search for it alerted me to the fact that this was probably not the first time he had stayed over at Ragnor Fell's house. Furthermore, that means that this isn't the first time Magnus had come here… wherever here is. Makes me wonder if Magnus knew Ken Doll or something or met him before. That would explain a lot.

"You're going to need a lot more than that." I said as Magnus took out a tube of antiseptic cream and a Band-Aid. "Especially if I fall back and crack my head open." Not likely to happen, but as I mentioned before, I've given up being optimistic and I thought it kind to give Magnus a heads up, just in case.

He didn't smile.

Eeh, tough crowd. I guess Magnus just doesn't like jokes about blood.

"Do you know why the chicken – OH MY **EFFING** GOD!" Magnus took that moment to clinically smear the cream over the cut on my lip. Had I had a warning or something, I may have not made as much noise. Damn bastard irritated my cut. I prodded it a bit with my thumb, half expecting to see blood again. Nothing. I'll let Magnus off the hook… for now…

The man in question was kneeling in front of me, so that we were eye level. He had peeled the plastic of the Band-Aid and raised it up, obviously about to administrate it onto my cut. I caught his wrist, putting a brief halt to his plan. "You can't put a Band-Aid on my mouth."

Magnus narrowed his eyes.

"I'll put duct-tape on it if you don't stop whining."

I released his wrist and fell silent after that. I almost added in 'I don't whine', but thought better in case Magnus followed through with his threat.

The Band-Aid felt uncomfortable, probably because it was put in such an awkward place. I don't think Magnus knew that people don't put bandages on mouths and apply antiseptic without cleaning the wound, but since Magnus had done it with good intentions, I would let that slide as well. I could always just take it off before I go to sleep.

He leaned back to admire his handiwork, and I was a blush short from embarrassment, but Magnus seemed awfully pleased so I guess there was nothing to be embarrassed about after all. At least around him.

"So where were you? Did you go back to that club?"

Suddenly I wished that Magnus did put duct tape on me. His rage was now on a low simmer, but I rather not say anything that could potentially set it off again.

I swallowed nervously, my hands suddenly sweating again.

"Yes." I said meekly, mentally bracing myself for the explosion. Instead, all I got was a heavy sigh. One that sounded exasperated. Don't know if it's much better though. I don't like Disappointed Magnus anymore than an Angry Magnus.

"Even after I warned you to stay away from him." He murmured, rubbing circles into his temples like it was causing _him _a headache.

"Technically, you told me to be careful of him." Me and my big mouth. And people wonder why I don't have any friends (either than Jace, but he's practically family so he doesn't count).

"That's beside the point. Whatever possessed you to go back there? I thought you hated those kinds of places."

Ah-ha! So he _knew _and he took me there anyway! There was a bit of the old Magnus in there after all. I frowned, I don't think I like that thought.

"It's not like I had a choice." So that sounded a bit like a whine, but everyone is obviously hearing things because it wasn't. "I left my phone there so I went back to get it. I was going to pop in real quick, honest." As I continued my explanation, I could feel the irritation begin bubbling in my chest again.

"But it turns out that that guy stole my phone as a pathetic excuse to make me go to him." Magnus grunted in annoyance and he rolled his eyes.

"He probably did it because he thought you were easy."

"Easy?" I echoed, a bit confused. It wasn't easy for him – he's got a broken nose to prove it.

"Easy as in he could rape you and leave you in dead in a ditch and no one would notice for days."

Before I could process it and be properly offended, Magnus made a frustrated sound at the back of his throat. "No, that didn't come out right. I only meant that you _looked _easy. I – _damnit_!" He huffed, though I could tell at the moment, he was angrier with himself than anything else. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. Old habits die hard."

I narrowed my eyes but let that slide too. I seem to be doing more and more of that recently. I must be approaching steadfast into sainthood… you know, if I wasn't gay and all.

"And then he had the nerve to _**kiss **_me!"

"WHAT?!" I jumped a bit at the sound. I should have expected some sort of reaction, but nothing had prepared me for the loudness.

And then he was looking at my face with this new intensity, almost as if he was searching for something plastered on it that said '_kissed by someone either than Magnus Bane_'.

The fact that that bit of information held true was enough to make me want to scowl as well.

"Don't worry, I retaliated and broke his nose." All without resorting to pepper spray too. "He came out worse than I did." At this, I lightly touched the Band-Aid. On the bright side, the comment did make the corner of Magnus' lips quirk upwards even if it was momentary.

"Only a broken nose? You let him off the hook too easily."

I agree. I should have broken his two legs while I was at it.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>by the looks of it Day 1 is complete. Probably will do a time skip every now and again coz at this rate, it would take me forever to do every single day. Furthermore, s<strong>**ome more Malec for my faithful, loyal fans, especially when I realised that Magnus wasn't in the last chapter.**  
><strong>**

** All your reviews made me so happy, I thought to reward you :) **

**Speaking of reviews… xD **


	14. The Problems with Sleeplessness

Hating Magnus

**Another chapter, another update. I'm glad I was able to finish typing this - honestly, I'm sort of making it up as I go along, I didn't know how this chapter was going to turn out even as I started it, but I like it enough, I guess.**

**WARNINGS: Slash and the same jazz. **

**Disclaimer: It's fanfiction because I'm a fan and nothing more.**

**Edit 1: I corrected a mistake I made in my ignorance xD Reads the same though. My thanks to anonymous reviewer, Tessa. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: The Problems with Sleeplessness<strong>

I woke up feeling disoriented. My eyes felt heavy – an uncomfortable sting burning behind them, no doubt from yet again another restless night. Sleep had evaded me for the second night in a row. Not because I wasn't tired because by God after my ordeal (and the hike), I was completely exhausted. It was because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shut my brain up. Throughout the night, it was a useless, jumbled mess. Thoughts jumping here and there, fleeting and distracting and I was only a breath away from bashing my head into the wall to knock myself unconscious. Sleep is sleep, regardless of it being intentionally induced or not.

There was a hollow ache in my forehead, the reminder of a bruise that had started forming during the night. Somewhere in my memory, I vaguely remembered that while I didn't try to knock myself into oblivion, I did suffer from a nasty fall.

There was a pressure on the curve of my hip – the source of my sleeplessness, and I couldn't help but purse my lips. Little sleep puts me in irritable moods and I resisted the urge to shake the weight off. I rubbed at my burning eyes and tried to keep the tic in my eye under control. It's funny; it's only when you can't move that you really, really want to move. And right now, I _really _want to flip onto my back.

Damn Magnus, I should have never agreed to this.

_**Last Night**_

"_Only a broken nose? You let him off the hook too easily." Magnus murmured, a smile tugging at his lips. I felt my heart splutter dangerously in my chest and for a moment, I thought my heart was failing. And just because my family didn't have a history of heart disease doesn't mean I'm immune to it._

_I didn't respond immediately because I knew for a fact that if I opened my mouth, I would be a stuttering mess. I shrugged half-heartedly, lowering my gaze to my feet to get my fluttering heart under control._

_He has such a nice smile too. This is bad; I can feel my infatuation get worse by the second especially because he was being nice to me. I can't help that I'm a sucker for nice guys. I need people to stroke my miniscule ego, compliment me and make me feel good about myself. _

_God, I'm so pathetic. _

_I stood up once Magnus was done with prying answers from me. Despite the smile that was still tugging at his lips, I could somewhat tell that he was unhappy about what had transpired during my one-man outing. I myself am still quietly raging on the inside. An awkward silence loomed over us as we sort of looked at each other. Well, I was looking at him with hooded eyes and Magnus was biting the inside of his cheek as he looked down at me – there was obviously something on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to say, but for whatever reason, he was hesitating. It seems that lately, I've being seeing more of this side of him – whatever it was that laid behind that confident mask of his._

"_I would have noticed." He finally blurted out, and for a second, I was taken back. I raked my memory, trying to figure out what he was talking about but my mind drew up a blank. My confusion must have shown on my face, because he obviously felt that he needed to clarify. He cleared his throat._

"_If you were missing, I would have noticed." _

_Oh, so he was referring to the dead in a ditch comment he made earlier. I scratched the back of my neck, my cheeks heating up. "Umm… Thanks…?" I think._

_Really, how was one supposed to answer something like that anyway?_

_I was the first to lower my gaze, intentionally letting out a long huff, lest the awkwardness re-emerged. "Right, so um… I need to shower so…" I made shooing motions with my hands and for once, Magnus was compliant. Well, it's not like he could argue – I smelled and looked horrible after all._

_I showered quickly, wanting nothing more than to curl myself under a nice warm blanket and sleep for the remainder of my life. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and I could already feel my mind go a bit hazy with the need to rest._

_I only just dried my hair when I noticed something monumental – something that hadn't occurred to me now. I sighed noisily. Trust me to forget to bring my bag of clothes in with me. I wrapped the spare towel around my thin, bony hip before I opened the door cautiously and peered outside. The hot steam in the room poured out through the gap, bathing my head in a misty halo. _

_Good, good. No Magnus in sight. I quietly padded out of the bathroom, flinching when droplets of water rolled off my skin and splashed noiselessly against the ground. I shook my head at my reaction – It wasn't like Jace was going to come around the corner, foaming at the mouth. He wasn't here, so there was no reason to be afraid of making a mess. _

_I made a mental note to come back and wipe it up anyway. Knowing my luck, I'll probably eventually slip and break my neck if I leave that lying around for any extended period of time. _

_My fingers clutched around my towel tighter. Now that I have had confirmation that Magnus likes lurking around, I have to make sure that he's not hiding in the shadows somewhere. I looked through the doorway suspiciously, my narrowed blue eyes peering down the stairway towards the living room, searching for any sign of life. The television was switched off and the room itself seemed safe. My searching eyes landed on my bag on the ground innocently leaning against the couch. _

_Now, if I could only just – _

"_What are you going?"_

_I spun around violently, my heart beating in alarm and surprise. I wanted to avoid confronting Magnus in a towel, especially the nice one. "I-I…!" My response was cut short as I felt myself slip on one of the puddles that had begun pooling at my feet. _

_Without even thinking, I shot my hand out to grab the closest thing, which happened to be Magnus' own outstretched hand. I clasped it tightly, entwining our fingers – not that it helped. _

_Before I knew it, we were both falling in a tangle of limbs. I vaguely remembered hitting the first step – the pain in my back was hard not to notice, and then the next tumble because I had thumped my forehead painfully against the step and the rest I may or may not have noticed because I had simply lost count._

_By the time I had rolled to a stop and the world stopped spinning, I became aware of a few things. Firstly, I was in pain. That much was given. Second, it was hard to breathe, especially after the air was knocked out of my lungs. And lastly, the reason why the air was knocked out of my lungs. I was practically nose to nose with Magnus. As clichéd as it was; of all positions, he had landed right on top of me – and in the process, crushed my lungs. He was heavier than he looked and I couldn't help but think that I wouldn't be as much in pain had I fallen down the stairs alone. I mean, if he had helped cushion my fall, he could have been forgiven, but unfortunately, it seems as if it was the other way around._

_Magnus blinked owlishly, his golden green eyes looking a bit unfocused and dazed. I frowned in concern. I hope he didn't hit his head too hard. I didn't know the first thing about concussions, or worst case scenario – after watching one too many movies – he gets some form of amnesia._

_I dreaded to think what would happen if he forgot about these past few days and went back to hating me. My heart grew cold at the thought._

"_Are you hurt?" He finally said, much to my astonishment. I had expected his first reaction would be jumping off me, like touching me would infect him with some sort of plague and claim that pauperness was contagious. Well, at least that was what the previous Magnus would have done. _

_I wordlessly shook my head, the words still stunned in my mouth after the shock of falling abruptly. Okay, so that was a lie – I was aching all over and so the real question should be: what doesn't hurt? But then I was reminded of earlier tonight, in the bathroom and that was enough to stop me from being a bit more honest. I have a feeling that he's under the misconception that Band-Aids solves all._

_I hissed abruptly when Magnus pressed a long slim finger against my forehead. "That wasn't there before." He said matter-of-factly as I slapped his hand away. I could only imagine that a bruise was already forming._

"_It doesn't hurt." I said stubbornly, fighting the urge to puff out my cheeks. Magnus hummed in disbelief beneath his breath. His breath tickled my face and it was then that I was reminded that A. he was still on top of me and B. he was so close that if I just angled my head just a bit higher, we'll be kissing._

_I lifted my chin up before I stopped myself. I mentally slapped myself. Just because a guy is being nice to you doesn't mean automatically mean that they like you that way. And I better pull myself together before I do something stupid and ruin everything._

"_Um… could you get off?" I finally said, sounding a bit meeker than I intended. I felt my ears burn in embarrassment as Magnus leered down at me, a wicked smile tugging at his lips._

"_But you're so comfortable. If your acting career doesn't work out, have you ever considered full-time as a body pillow?" As if to prove his point, he tightened his arms around me. If only I could say the same for him. He's all angles, sharp elbows, and remarkably quite heavy. _

_However, whatever course of action I was planning – it evaporated as soon as I locked eyes with his. His eyes, up close, were even more beautiful than I had remembered. They were green – bright and luminous with gold flecks scattered around his iris. Even when we didn't get along, I had acknowledged that his eyes were the most beautiful pair I had ever seen. Though describing it as simply "beautiful" wouldn't do it any justice._

_Those eyes lowered into a half-lidded gaze as Magnus leaned forward, his nose bumping mine. I felt my breath hitch. He was so close now. So close that I could – _

_BRRRRRrrrrring._

_The noise made me jump. I howled in pain as my forehead cracked into Magnus' nose. If it wasn't bruised before, it definitely was now. The weight left me as Magnus rolled off, clutching at his nose and cursing colourfully under his breath. _

_BRRRRrrring._

"_Stupid motherfucker," I heard Magnus growl as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His other hand was fishing through the pockets of his track pants. I couldn't tell whether he was cursing me or something else. Finally, he found the horrendous thing that was making the sound and snapped it open._

"_WHAT?!" He snarled into his cell phone, looking like he was once again ready to spit acid and perhaps devour a baby or two. Well, one thing for sure; whatever mood had descended upon us just then, it was gone now. _

_He was silent for a moment, quietly seething, as he listened to whoever was on the other side._

"_It's for you." He finally said, raising his eyes to look at me with the phone held out towards me. He abruptly froze, his gold-green eyes widening comically. The angry haze in his eyes was gone, replaced by what could only be awkward embarrassment. He scratched at his cheek and glanced away towards the stairs that we had tumbled down._

"_Don't you feel a bit more… cold than normal?"_

_Cold? I followed his gaze to the staircase, before I literally felt as though my blood had turned to ice. _

_There, lying innocently on a step where it wasn't supposed to be… was my towel._

"_I-I-I…" I ducked behind the couch, my cheeks burning with heat and shame. I was a blubbering mess, but that was to be expected. This whole time while Magnus was perched on top of me, I had been naked. _

"_I-I-I – Don't LOOK!" I cried shrilly and Magnus snapped his gaze back to the staircase, his arm still lifted awkwardly with his phone dangling between his long fingers. I tugged at my back bag, my face still burning, and pulled out a pair of shorts and an overly large t-shirt._

_I dressed quickly, trying not to focus on my shaky fingers and smoothed my clothes out. I peered over the couch though averted my eyes when Magnus looked my way. His hand was still pinching his nose, I noticed and worry settled into my stomach. I hope I didn't head butt him too badly._

_I left the safety of my couch as I took the phone and pressed it against my ear._

"_Hello?" My shy question was met with silence. "Uh… hello?"_

"Did I interrupt something?_" I recognised the voice immediately and I felt my shoulders sag with relief. _

"_Oh Jace, it's you. I've been meaning to give you a call to check up on you."_

_I could almost feel Jace frown through the phone, his previous question forgotten, just like I intended him to. _"Yeah, about that. I called on your phone earlier,"_ just from his tone of voice, I could tell he was furrowing his brows._ "And some weird guy picked up. Started threatening me and all."

_I clenched my fist around the phone. Ken Doll that bastard. Wait till I get my hands on him so I could wring his little neck. _

"_Someone stole my phone." I said shortly, my lips pulled back in a grimace. "That was probably him." In the time it took Jace to process my words, I allowed myself to quickly cast my gaze towards Magnus._

_The guy was hunched over, that hand still pinching his nose as the other hand was held in front of him, as if catching something. I frowned._

"_I'll call you back later," I murmured into the phone and before Jace could form a response, I snapped it shut. I'll have to apologise to Jace later as well – he's not the type of guy who likes getting brushed aside. "Are you okay?" I felt my face soften with concern. _

"_The blood won't stop." Magnus moaned, pinching his nose tighter in an obvious attempt to stem the blood flow._

"_You should have said something earlier." I reprimanded, going through my bag to get the small packet of tissues I usually carried around with me everywhere. "Come here."_

_I manoeuvred him to the couch and sat him down. "Put your hand here." _

_I pressed a wad of tissues over his nose and let him squeeze it. _Seriously, what was going on? _Weirdly enough, we weren't even trying to hurt each other anymore and we were still somehow getting injured. _

_I had to exchange the tissues for a fresh set a couple of times, once I had noticed that the blood had soaked through. _

"_It's not broken is it?" I asked worriedly, after I renewed the tissue for the third time. I didn't want to be held accountable for two sets of broken noses, despite the fact that I was proud of the first._

_Magnus shook his head quietly. "No. I used to get nose bleeds easily as a child."_

_I felt myself perk at that tidbit of information. It wasn't often that Magnus divulged information of his childhood. Despite being insanely popular and flamboyant, Magnus was actually surprisingly a private person. But more than the desire to know things that few mortals did, I wanted to get to know Magnus better. As a person and not just the magnitude of masks that he presents to the world. _

_It wasn't long before the flow of blood stopped, and to my relief, not a moment too soon because slowly and surely, I was about to reach the bottom of my tissue packet._

"_Thanks." Magnus murmured, and I felt myself flush for the umpteenth time._

"_N-No problem." I wanted to slap myself. Really, Alec, really? Blushing and stuttering – are you some useless schoolgirl with a crush?_

_I covered my embarrassment with a yawn, which had somehow turned into a real one. But damn I was tired. It had been a long day and a trying one at that. Of course, it wasn't till I was up the stairs that I realised that my troubles for the day weren't over yet. Because now I find myself in a predicament: a very sticky one._

"_I don't think I heard you properly." I said to my companion next to me. Magnus was made no initial acknowledgement that he heard me. "There are __**two**__ bedrooms – so why in the world do we have to share this one?" A part of me had jumped up in excitement at the thought, but I quickly smothered it to death. I was tired and cranky and I wanted to __**sleep**__. I knew for a fact that if Magnus stayed, very little of that would be done._

_Magnus shot me a horrified look. "Ragnor is an even more enthusiastic party-goer than I am," and that's _really _saying something, "so I rather not sleep in his bed, thank you very much. Who knows that he does in it." Judging by the tone of his voice, he very well knew exactly what Ragnor Fell gets up to in that bed of his._

"_Anyway, the only condition he gave for us to spend the night in his house is to not go into his bedroom."_

_I sighed nosily. Who was I to deny the man who had graciously allowed us to stay in his home? Well, graciously allowed Magnus to stay, but since we were together, it applies to me as well._

"_Can't you, like, sleep on the couch or something?"_

"_And get a crick in my neck? I don't think so." By God, sometimes I forget that Magnus could be really stubborn, even more than me and borderline Jace. _

This by the way, led to this very awkward moment I find myself in. To move or not to move, that is the question. Magnus' head felt heavy on my hip, his chest rising and falling steadily. Sometime during the night, he had shifted his head on top of me, using me as a pillow as he had always wanted to.

It wasn't because I was worried I'll wake him. That guy slept like the dead, so there were no worries there. It was more of the fact that if I move, I may shift him onto a spot that I would really rather him not to sleep on. Never mind the fact that it would be awkward for me and not for him since the bastard wouldn't notice anything for a good few hours at least anyway.

I sighed, resting my head on the pillow that Magnus had previously abandoned. I took the time to look at him because it was obvious that at this rate that my mind was refusing to go to sleep, not while the image of Magnus was both in my thoughts and in my eyes.

And while I looked at him – the way his soft lips parted slightly, the long curl of his black lashes, the curve of his eyelids and his large but slim hands currently fisting the edge of my shirt in his sleep – I reached a conclusion. It was the same conclusion I had reached the night before and every other waking moment, the same reason why my heart would pound in my chest and my cheeks would heat up. It was a conclusion I had reached a long time ago, but until recently, would try to deny.

It should be illegal to be that good looking.

Sleep did not come after all. Not even when the sun begun to rise higher and higher in the sky and poured through the gaps in the thick white curtains. It was agonizing torture.

Hours later, I finally felt Magnus rouse, blinking sleepily as he peered up from his position on my hip. He smiled in the same manner, obviously still not quite awake, but not quite asleep.

"Good morning."

I narrowed my bloodshot eyes and drew my lips back in a snarl. "Fuck. You."

* * *

><p><strong>One of my longest chapter yet at nine and a bit pages - there was just no place to cut it, so you should count yourself lucky. I apologise for any typos and if you see any, feel free to tell me and I'll be sure to correct it. I dunno about you, but they annoy the heck out of me. Thanks to all my reviewers anyway, it's people like you that keeps me writing and motivated. <strong>


	15. De-stress and Relax

Hating Magnus

**Hey hey, my loyal readers. Lucky for you, my writing muse decide to bug the hell out of me big time and got me off my lazy bum to write up this new chapter. I won't be held accountable for the change of pace in the story so if anything, blame the muse, but enjoy.**

**WARNINGS: Malec and what-nots, and Alec being Alec. Possible typos, you know, the lot.**

**Disclaimer: Umm... yeah. I don't own anything, okay? **

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: De-stress and relax<p>

I was sad to say when I stared into the mirror; I looked as bad as I felt. Chalky pale skin with darkening rings under my eyes, I looked like a Grudge monster. Best if I avoid walking past churches in case a priest tries to exorcise me and I've seen some pretty damn twisted horror movies to know that I would not like it at all.

Magnus was behind me, brushing his teeth. He didn't seem to know how to wait for his turn, but I didn't try to reprimand him for it. I felt too tired to deal with him at the moment. I was too tired to even get embarrassed from his close proximity – my heart was beating sluggishly in my chest, almost like it was equally tired.

I sidestepped when Magnus moved forward to spit into the basin. "Ah, squeaky clean." He said cheerfully as he gave me a close-eyed grin. "Want a sniff?"

I looked at him dully.

Who gave him permission to be so bubbly in the morning? And here I had thought he wasn't a morning person. Whoever said that should be shot.

Magnus shrugged the look off and ran a hand through his dark hair. It hadn't been gelled yet and flowed limply to the nape of his neck, curling slightly at the edges.

I really, _really _wanted to run my fingers through it.

I must be a god of self-restraint. There was no other reason why I was able to smother the urge to jump him. Did he have any idea how much more gorgeous he looked without all his make-up and glitter?

I mean, he jumps out of bed and looks fine while I end up looking like I crawled out of a grave. There's something unfair about that.

"Hey Alexander," at the sudden use of my (rarely used) first name, I turned my gaze away from the mirror and faced Magnus, only to have without warning, a finger pressing against my forehead. I hissed and swatted the hand away.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Leave the bruise alone." It was a horrid thing. It wasn't like it was huge or anything – it was just… _there_ and so obvious with my fair skin.

Magnus lips quirked at the edges. "What's wrong, darling? You seem a little stressed."

I pursed my lips. "Stress isn't quite the word I would have used." Tired. Sleepy. Exhausted. Fatigued. Or whatever other word can choke up.

"Luckily I know a good way to de-stress." Magnus continued like I hadn't said anything. He took my hand and led me out of the bathroom and down those evil stairs towards the lounge room.

He found an empty space void of furniture and manoeuvred me in front of him. I looked at him expectantly, wondering just exactly what he wanted me to do.

He grinned at me.

"Do yoga with me."

… No.

"It's a good way to de-stress; it calms the heart." Magnus continued, obviously ignoring the horrified expression that had graced my features. "Good exercise too."

Nonononono.

It was going to end bad. Like, _really_ bad. Bad as in embarrassed beyond mortification kind of bad. I remembered the last time I had seen Magnus doing yoga (in secret), I had a wet dream and a raging hard-on.

No, it was better off if I didn't. I think yoga would have the opposite effect on me.

"No." There, I said it. Firm with no room for argument.

I think a little bit of myself died inside at the hurt look Magnus sent me. "Why not?"

I tried to steel myself. Be firm, Alec. Stay firm. Like a rock. No, a mountain. _Be_ the mountain.

"Please?"

I promptly crumbled.

Magnus hollered at my defeated look, taking it as a silent affirmative: his wounded look completely dissipating. _Goddamnit_, I HATE actors!

I quietly fumed, my arms crossed over my chest and looking every bit like a child who didn't get his way.

"Now now Alec, it's not the end of the world." Magnus said, tsking as he pried my arms apart. That's where he's wrong – it could very well be the end of the world – and don't you dare call me melodramatic.

"Now, I'm going to go through some basic steps with you." I could almost hear the smile in his voice; damn sadist, I know he's enjoying this. Seems like even when he's nice, he still likes to torment me.

"We'll start off with the Sukhasana. Nice and easy for you." He demonstrated the action, dropping to the floor rather abruptly and crossing his legs. "I'm sure even someone with poor coordination like you would be able to do it."

He gave me a sexy smirk and I practically melted – at this moment, I think he can ask me to jump off a cliff and I wouldn't mind. Honestly, as long as he smirks at me one more time.

I plopped onto the floor across from him and crossed my legs in a similar pattern.

"Now, take a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale."

I copied Magnus in a variety of poses – struggling one after the other, especially as it got harder and harder as it when. I also simultaneously reached the conclusion that Magnus had no spine. No really, I'm serious. There was one where Magnus bent his body into the shape of a triangle – he said something about a pigeon king or among those lines when he was talking about it. I have to admit, I wasn't listening to a word he said. I was… distracted. Very much so.

I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable in my pants and _damn_, would he stop touching me already?!

"No, no." Magnus was mumbling as he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me in a direction that made every bone in my body protest. "Like this."

I think the little voice inside my head is crying.

What did I do in a past life to deserve this torture? So much pain, suffering and temptation – all squished into a little bundle in such a small amount of time. And Magnus… don't go there. He's enjoying himself a little bit too much.

Several times I had to stop myself from grabbing him back. It was like my limbs had a mind of its own. And tired. I'm so tired. The last time I had a proper sleep was under the influence of whatever sleeping drug Magnus had given me for the plane ride over here. Damn him, I need more of that stuff and I don't think I'm above begging anymore.

"Now… hold it." Body in pain. Blood rushing to brain. Brain hurts. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Headache. Headache! Who ever said yoga is good for de-stressing should be shot and buried in a ditch.

I. Am. Not. Relaxed.

"Ow,ow, _lemmegolemmegolemmego_." Yep, non-existent pride just went to the dogs.

Magnus released me and I fell forward with a thump, rolling onto my stomach and stared gloomily at the ground.

Maybe I'll, I dunno, just lie here and…

A painless foot to the rib jolted me awake. I blinked owlishly and raised my eyes. For a second there, I fell asleep without even realising it. Magnus was standing over me, brow raised with a quirk on his lips.

"Sleep well, darling?" I grumbled under my breath in response, my chin still planted firmly on the ground.

"For a second there, I thought you had knocked yourself unconscious."

He could have let me sleep on the ground a little bit longer – I'm beyond caring now. A little nap here doesn't seem too bad anymore.

I…

Another kick to the rib jolted me awake. I sat up, feeling slightly disorientated as I tried to gain my bearings. Magnus was still peering over me like the smug, heartless bastard he was and I fought the urge to curl back up into a ball and fall asleep.

"Come on." Magnus murmured as he bent over and hooked his arms under my elbows. "You can sleep in the taxi; we've got to meet back up with Aldertree before he does something drastic." He hauled me to my feet and I found myself entangled in his long arms.

This is… nice.

Another abrupt jerk made the nice feeling go away. "I'm _awake_." I snapped, feeling that tic in my eye return full force.

* * *

><p>In the taxi, I was able to exact my revenge on Magnus, using his shiny highness as my own body pillow though he didn't protest against the idea as much as I expected him to. In fact, he enthusiastically pulled me against him which left me with a feeling of suspicion buried deep within my gut.<p>

However, I couldn't deny the lull of sleep. I buried my face into his shirt and felt warm arms curve around me.

Nice. Very nice.

I can get used to this.

The next time I awoke, while still not my complete best, I was feeling reasonably rested. Definitely the best rest I had since I've been on this trip (never mind my only proper rest). My shifting pillow was what had woken me – Magnus was rotating his shoulders to probably work out some cricks as the taxi came to a stop. I had half a mind to feel guilty; he was more than likely sore because I was sleeping against him, but in the end, I felt too good to feel bad.

I sat up and stretched as well as the space in the car allowed me to, feeling the last remaining fog of sleep lift. Magnus stepped out of the car and ran a hand through his newly spiked hair and I followed, rotating my own shoulders. We were in front of the backpackers' hotel, right on schedule like we had never skipped out on our overnight camp in the woods. Well, except for the fact that Aldertree may notice that we looked considerably clean for someone who should have been sweating it out. At least even Magnus realized that he had to forego make-up for the moment to at least try and keep up the poor illusion. Hopefully Aldertree won't notice.

Magnus and I sat comfortably in the silence. Magnus was leaning comfortably on the wall of the building while I sat on a step with my hands folded on my lap. Every now and again, I would peek at Magnus out of the corner of my eye.

He seemed to be thinking of something – the way his brows seemed to furrow and his eyes widened or narrowed depending on the flow of thought. It's awfully… cute. For some reason, I never expected him to be a genuinely expressive person – in movies perhaps, it was part of the requirement. It was funny, it seemed the more I observed (in a non-stalkerish sort of way), the more I noticed small things about him. The faces he made while he's thinking for starters – you can make a general estimation of what sort of thing he was thinking of according to those small expressions of his. Like now for instance, with the way his eyebrows pinched together, raised, and pursed lips, he's confused over something. And if he raised his eyes towards the sky, much like he was doing now, he was going through his mental notes that he had formulated some time or another.

Seeing as I don't like people talking to me while I'm thinking to myself, I left Magnus alone to his own thoughts. If he's confused about something, he probably wants time to figure it out anyway.

We only had to wait ten minutes before Aldertree came skimming down the rocky road in his four wheel drive. I had to raise my arms in self-defence from a spray of rocks that came rocketing out from under the tires.

"And how are my star-crossed lovers coming along?!" He boomed, sticking his head of the window to regard me and Magnus with small eyes. "What happened to your faces?" He said with a frown. There was a look of disappointment on his features. I realized that Aldertree probably thought that we did this to one another.

"We fell down the stairs." I said wildly, gesturing to Magnus' bruised nose, my forehead and my mouth, so he wouldn't get the wrong idea and fire me or something. Granted, I did take the Band-Aid off my bottom lip and the small cut had already scabbed and didn't look so bad anymore, but for some reason, it still looked like we had some sort of a tussle.

Magnus gave me a long look, which I didn't know what was for until Aldertree looked between us and frowned. "There's no stairs in the forest."

I froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Lie Alec, lie.

"I-I-I…" Smooth, real smooth.

"We went to the top floor of the hotel while we were waiting." Magnus butted in smoothly. It was times like this I wondered how I had made Magnus out to be such a bad person in the first place. He seems just so… normal. Flamboyant personality aside and all.

I hope there wasn't too much adoration in my eyes as I looked in Magnus' direction. If he could so easily get out of sticky situations, I'll be sure to keep him around more often. If he… wants to, of course.

Aldertree stared at Magnus directly in the eyes for a few moments. Magnus stared back. I stared at their shoes because I suddenly realised how nice Magnus' boots were. Before long… Aldertree averted his eyes, and whatever mental battle was waging between them, Magnus seemed to have won.

"Fine, fine." Aldertree murmured, "You guys fell down the stairs at the hotel," he repeated this as if to clarify the information he was given. Magnus gave him a firm nod and the director sighed. "Regardless, I hope you two are properly bonded. We'll be driving back to the hotel and you two can have a day off today and the rest of tomorrow."

Yes, yes, _yes!_ Off to bed I go! I'm going to take 'rest' literally and sleep all of today and tomorrow.

No, no, _no_! I want to go to bed!

My brain cried the entire time as Aldertree came into our new hotel room (after the old one had been flooded. Magnus looked suspicious, and had a right to do so. Aldertree had the two of us seated on the couch while he pulled up a chair across from us. He clasped his hands together and looked at us expectantly.

"Well, the bonding must have worked to some degree because Alec no longer looks repulsed."

I was suddenly very conscious of my thigh touching Magnus'. Granted, we were sitting much closer together than two people who hate each other would. But for Aldertree to just point it out like that…

I blushed and shifted my knee so that we were no longer touching. My knee felt much colder without Magnus' warmth, but I ignored it. The scrutiny Aldertree was giving the two of us was making me nervous and edgy.

"Alec, you got to realize how important this is for me." Aldertree murmured, directing his small eyes to me. I have no idea why he's singling me out – but then again, I'm the one who's ruining everything. "This movie is the most anticipated film of the year – character chemistry plays an important part and for that to happen, I need chemistry between the actors as well."

I nodded my head obediently in agreement. I hope this didn't turn out into a long speech. I stared longingly at my bed out of the corner of my eye. I tuned out of Aldertree's rambling, distracted by the way my bed was calling out to me.

"Sleeeeep on meeeee." It was saying. I bit my lip to stop the whimper.

"So, to give your director a piece of mind, I will need some proof of you two bonding." Aldertree finished and I blinked, only catching that last bit of the sentence as I stared at him dumbly.

"W-What? Like now?" Proof? How can you prove to someone how close you've gotten? Magnus was also shooting Aldertree a look, one of those _what-the-hell-are-you-trying-to-pull _looks, looking a bit tense. He seemed to have figured out what Aldertree was asking faster than I did.

"I don't think now is a very good time." Magnus said slowly in a 'don't you dare' manner. His lips were pressed in a thin line, his eyes burning like liquid gold-moss. Whatever it was, Aldertree didn't seem to get the memo because he continued on just as obliviously.

"A kiss is all I need."

I _knew _it! That bastard does get off with watching the two of us kiss. Why else would he ask for his own private viewing in our bedroom!

Wait… He wants us to _WHAT?!_

My eyes widened in surprise as I fully processed what Aldertree said. Though some part of me leapt at the thought of kissing Magnus, the other parts of my mind was a bit too preoccupied. I liked Magnus, _Hell, _I liked him _a lot_. But kissing Magnus with my own free will and being forced to kiss Magnus in front of an audience is two very different things. And I don't want it to be like this – like kissing me is a chore, an obligation. And I never wanted it to be just that for Magnus, I don't think my heart can handle it.

"_Aldertree_." Magnus growled, sounding positively murderous as his lips curled into a snarl. The fact that Magnus had protested also proved the affirmative; that he didn't want to kiss me. And that hurt. That hurt a lot.

Aldertree was not easily convinced. Stubborn one, that guy. Once he makes up his mind about something, come heaven or hell, he wasn't going to change it. "I'm waiting," he said impatiently, crossing his leg over the other as he leaned into his chair.

"Stop it," Magnus hissed, "you're going to ruin _everything_."

Obviously not what Aldertree wanted to hear. "My God Magnus, it's only a kiss! If the two of you can't even do something as simple as that, I'll fire the both of you!"

If I thought before had hurt, well, it paled in comparison to the pain I was feeling now. I knew that it was impossible for Magnus to love me, but that thought alone didn't help to soften the blow.

"Is kissing me that bad that it's worth losing your job over?!" I demanded; my voice thick with tears. Magnus jerked involuntarily as if stung.

"No! That's not it."

"If that's not the case," Aldertree butted in, "then I don't know what the hold u–"

"SHUT UP! JUST **SHUT **UP!" Magnus roared, loud enough to stun Aldertree into silence. Heck, I was stunned into silence too; I don't think I've ever heard Magnus lose his cool like that. Magnus turned his vibrant gaze to me; his eyes alight with something I felt that I knew but rather didn't think about.

"Listen, Alec, just listen." He said with a voice full of emotion that I no longer knew what to think. "I don't hate you."

But if he doesn't hate me, then… no. He's a liar. Liarliarliar. "_Liar!_" The sound of my voice made me jump as well, but I was too far gone to care. "I don't believe the words of an _actor_!"

That's it. He's pretending – he's pretending because he's an actor and that's what they're good at. I have to applaud him though, the pained look in his eyes looked like the real deal.

"No, you don't understand." Desperation, a feeling I knew all too well. It didn't look right – not on his face. He's Magnus Bane. There's no reason for him to feel desperate; he has everything and everyone loves Magnus.

…

Oh.

… That's right. Everyone does love Magnus. Of all the people throwing themselves at his feet, there would be no reason why he would ever go for someone as pitiful as _me_.

He wouldn't love me. How could he love me? I'm… me.

"I-I…" Magnus' face scrunched up, as if in pain. "_Alec_."

I've never knew so much could be said in such a simple word as my name. And I felt my insides grow cold with fear.

And then his lips were upon mine; warm, wet and insistent. Touching. Pressing. Wetting. There was something different about it compared to all the other few kisses I've had.

And it felt as though he pouring every single emotion into that kiss. And I felt myself returning every single one of them. Longing. Desperation. Want. There was something else there, but that can't be right. Wrong, so wrong. It shouldn't feel this… right. No. Everything about us is wrong. Freak. Disgusting. Perverse. I can hear them now. Talking. Looking. Judging.

Shut up, shut up. I clenched at Magnus' shirt, trying to pull him closer as I tried to lose myself into the kiss. Give, give, give. I tried to give everything I had and Magnus just took everything I had to give.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

Shut up, shut up, just shut –

"Good, good." A voice broke me out of the animalistic craze I was in and brought me to my senses. I'll give you a 7/10 for the kiss." I tore myself from Magnus like I had been burned, horrified at my loss of self-control. I did it in front of Aldertree, no less. My face heated up in shame and embarrassment.

"Much better than before," he continued on, oblivious to what he was putting me through. "9/10 for the characterization. Even watching it gave me goose bumps."

No, stop it. Stop judging me.

"With a bit of practice, I'm sure we can get a 10/10 in no time."

Stop talking down on me.

It felt as though a piece of me broke. Watching. Staring. Judging. Judging like every other person. Freak. Disgusting. Perverse. Their eyes would say it all. And before I knew it, I was laughing. And then I was crying because really, if only my parents could see me now. Kissing boys and enjoying it like the fag I was.

They will be standing there, laughing, as I burn in Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm, yeah. I'm trying to figure out where the humor in this chapter as well and there's the kiss everyone was waiting for... sorta. <strong>

**I once got a review asking for me to write in Magnus' POV so when the plot bunny hit, I was like yeah, lets go for it cause I can use it for a far distant chappie. Started writing it halfway through this chapter and finished it before I went back to this one. And pow, turned me into an emo. Is it pathetic when the author falls into a depressive funk from their own writing?**

**So now distant chappie became next chappie so tune in for Magnus. Shouldn't take too long because I've already practically finished it.**

**... And remember to review. This author needs to be cheered up.**


	16. Magnus

Hating Magnus

**Hey all, by far one of my fastest updates mainly because I couldn't leave this chappie by itself on my computer much longer, so enjoy.**

**Warnings: the usual; Malec, typos etc. etc. Oh, and a POV change for those who think that in itself requires a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alec or Magnus. By God, I wish I did though D:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: Magnus<p>

**~Four Years Ago~**

He's perfect. I don't know how I knew, but as soon as I saw him, I realized that he was the one for me. All those nights – those one night stands from heavy drinking and partying – they no longer mattered. This boy… This perfect boy; he was the one I wanted to wake up to every morning, to love and to cherish, to hold onto.

Black hair and blue eyes was only a bonus.

Sadly, had I expected that I would meet him this very morning; I would have dressed in something a bit more… tame. Blue eyes seems to like tame, if his first words to me was any indication.

"_Oh my God, he looks like a stripper!"_

Yep, not the first words I wanted to be exchanged between us, though I guess it does sound like a good laugh over dinner. And it seems as though I had given him an impression, albeit not a good one, because he spent the next few days avoiding me, as if expecting I was going to go after him to exact revenge. I do have to admit, I was initially shocked. I don't think I ever had someone talk so straight forward to me, though I found that I didn't mind. If anything, I found it endearing – it was refreshing for a start, to have someone honest with me and didn't say what I wanted to hear just to get into my pants.

Of course, it grew less endearing the more he avoided me and bit by bit, I begun to realize that he had absolutely no interest in me whatsoever. That's blasphemy if I ever heard it – not to sound egotistical or anything but I am Magnus Bane, voted hottest actor for third year running. There was no way that there is anyone not even the slightest bit attracted to me.

Damn, to think it would happen when it matters the most.

Cornering him didn't work the slightest. He could be quite agile if he wanted and dodged under my arm whenever I tried. After two weeks, I finally gave up and decided that, yes, THE Magnus Bane needed some relationship help.

It just so happened that I knew Jace, Blue eyes (commonly known as Alec)'s adopted brother. We had done a photo shoot together once for a magazine, though not at the _same_ time as most people would think. Jace was very much against being paired together with a guy and his employers respected that.

It didn't take long to organised a meeting with him, though the blond did seem skeptical at first. I have to admit, I'm a bit notorious for hitting on both girls and boys though I have to admit that the press does exaggerates sometimes. Honest.

We met in my apartment, not in his where Alec would probably squeak to death in terror or in public in the off chance that someone might overhear us talking. Nowhere is safe, when I am concerned.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jace said bluntly as he draped himself across my couch, refusing the coffee I had so kindly made for him. I pursed my lips and to stop myself from rolling my eyes, I took a sip out of the unwanted coffee. "Is this about what Alec said? Cause I apologize for him – I'm sure he would have apologized himself if he wasn't convinced you're the reincarnation of Hitler."

I grimaced. My chances are looking slimmer and slimmer by the second.

"Well, yes. It's about Alec, but not about what he said."

By God, how was I going to word this in a way that doesn't make me sound pathetic? "And no, I do not want to kill him for starters. I'm, for a lack of a better word…" Not in love, that's a strong word – though I don't just like him. I've liked people before and this is different. "Enamored." Yes, that sounds about right.

Jace raised his brow at this. "I suspected as much," he responded nonchalantly, "despite what Alec seems to think. He's really scared of you."

Ouch, that hurts.

"So you… like him." I've heard that Jace is pretty overprotective over his brother, but for some reason, he's taking it quite well. I only went to Jace because I was at my wits end.

"You're not the first, you know." He said, crossing his arms as I hung onto his every word. I'm not surprised. Alec is absolutely adorable. Despite being fairly tall himself (not as tall as me of course), he had this delicate quality about himself that made you want to protect him, though he probably can protect himself quite well, from what I have heard.

"There had been a handful of others who have tried to… I guess the word is 'to woo' him, but they had all given up eventually." Jace said and I could feel my hope slowly being crushed. "They always say the same thing; 'he's too inattentive', 'too oblivious', 'seems to be in a world of his own inside his head.'" Jace frowned, shaking his head. "Though I guess it's a good way of weeding out the ones that aren't serious about him." _Even if it is all of them_. It was left unsaid, but I could hear it in his voice all the same.

"You're the first to approach me, though." Jace said with a bit of surprise in his voice. I shrugged.

"Well, you're the closest to him so I figured that if anyone could help me, you could."

Jace gave me a look – one that pretty much told me exactly what he was going to say next and it made my heart sink. "I can't help you."

Well fuck me, now what do I do? If he tells me to give up on him, I don't know if I can. Call me shallow or something because I barely even know him, but I really like this boy.

"But here's a tip for you," I leaned forward attentively, feeling desperate and slightly hopeful all the same.

"Don't try and make him love you."

I blinked once and then twice because really of all things, that was not what I was expecting. If anything, it was the opposite effect of what I hoped to achieve. Jace probably read the confused (and most likely crushed) expression on my face because he was kind enough to clarify.

"Do you know the Lightwoods?"

Of course I do. Everyone does. The Lightwood family were filthy rich and when I say rich, I mean _really _rich. And that's a lot, coming from a high paid actor as myself. Rumour has it that each child gets given an island for each of their birthdays and rollercoaster theme parks for Christmas.

"That's who he is. Alexander Lightwood, before my grandmother adopted him into our family."

This… doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me. The Lightwood family was alive and kicking – going better than ever as a matter of fact, so this whole "adoption" thing sounds quite frankly out of the blue.

Jace sighed to himself, seeming to internally debate over something while I thoughtfully took another sip out of my coffee. "I'm not sure if this is my place to tell, after all its Alec's story, but I don't want you giving up on him – he doesn't deserve to be alone."

'Don't try and make him love you' and now 'don't give up on him'? There's a mixed message if I've ever heard one – is he telling me to back off or not?! Couldn't he just straightforwardly tell me "No, Magnus, you have absolutely no chance," or something like that? Was it so much to ask for? It was better than continuously raising and smashing my hopes. I don't know how much longer my heart can take this.

"If it makes you feel better, Alec is gay."

Oh wow, I think a bit of me just broke out in a chorus of hallelujah.

"I think first of all, before you get too excited, you should know something about Alec." There was a slight pause there, as if Jace was trying to find the right words to say. "As a child, he's always been quite… shy."

There's an understatement – even now, I can tell he's quite shy. Makes him all the more adorable.

"He wasn't good with the other children, though he was close with me, I guess. We grew up together like family. Well, it wasn't like the children were mean to him or anything, though I must say, it was quite the opposite. I think all the kids in class were desperate to be his friend, but Alec had hated the attention and so he would push the other kids away before they all one by one stopped bothering with him.

He was fourteen when he first realized he was gay – not stroking my ego or anything, but he was crushing on me while other boys were talking about girls. I knew of course, he never was very good at hiding it, even when he was so obviously self-conscious of being 'different' to normal boys."

I clenched my fist at this as I filed 'Jace' under 'love rival'. Jace, however, chuckled at me, seemingly finding amusement in my obvious unhappiness. "Calm down, lover boy, I'm not going to try and take him from you."

Well I'm glad someone's amused because I'm not.

"Keeping it a secret was tearing him up inside." Jace continued with his story and I smothered my annoyance to give it my full attention. "So, near the end of last year, he came out to his parents, thinking that if there was someone who could understand him, it would be his parents.

… He was wrong though." Here, Jace clenched his fist, his voice thick with emotion. More emotion than I've ever seen Jace showing. "His parents, Robert especially, didn't take it well. They called him 'abnormal', 'a perversion of nature' before they disowned him and left him to fend for himself.

I convinced my grandmother to adopt him; everyone knows him as Alec Herondale now, but the damage has been done, he withdrew even more into himself. Alec doesn't hate people easily, but I don't think there is anybody out there that Alec hates more than himself."

Jace looked rather angry – I wondered if it was directed towards Alec's parents much like my rage was. They deserve it, and they're lucky as Hell that murder is illegal otherwise I probably wouldn't be holding back.

"So that's why you can't try and make him love you." Jace finally said once he seemed to get a hold of his emotions. "Alec's going to have to learn to love you on his own accord. If you try and approach him and shower him with affection, he's only going to pull away, like what he had done with the other guys who tried to woo him..."

"The thing called love; he doesn't understand it. How could he when the very people who were supposed to love him unconditionally tossed him out on the streets, too ashamed of him to acknowledge him as their own? He's afraid, Magnus. My God, he's so afraid and he doesn't even know it. I don't even think he realises half the things he does. He's a funny thing, he craves the attention, but at the same time, it scares him."

So what can I do? What Jace is asking me to do sounds impossible? I want to love Alec, but I can't show it. Alec is convinced I hate him but Jace tells me that I can't tell him otherwise?

"You know, all the other guys gave up on him." Jace suddenly said with a frown, as if sensing my hesitation. "Decided that it was too much effort – that Alec wasn't worth it. I told you because I hoped you were different and I'm sick of Alec being alone, afraid to love because 'it's not right'."

Was that what I was doing? Giving up because it's too hard? I did say that I didn't know how much more my heart could take it and waiting for Alec to love me was going to be hard. That time after time I see him, my heart will be bleeding.

But is Alec worth it?

I remembered the times I tried to corner him, the look of fear in his eyes. So utterly convinced that I hated him, because in his mind he was impossible to be liked, and it was then I decided that yes, Alec is worth it. And once he falls for me, then I can convince him just how much he is loved. Because he is adorable, sweet and funny. Not because he's "abnormal" or "a perversion of nature" or whatever other hurtful words his horrid parents had spewed at him.

Jace stood up, finally finishing his piece and by the looks of it, had nothing more he wanted to divulge. He walked himself to the door of my apartment. I followed a couple of steps behind him, brooding quietly on my course of action. So much could go wrong if I don't go about this correctly. Just before I could close the door on him, Jace turned to me one last time.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you," he said softly, "but please, I beg you. No matter how hard it seems, no matter how hopeless it is. Please… don't give up on him. He's convinced himself that he's unlovable – I mean, how can you expect someone to be capable of loving you if you can't even love yourself?"

With that, he left without a word, leaving my heart hurting more than it should have. It hurt for Alec's sake, and it was then I swore to myself that I would figure out a way. Alec craved for attention but at the same time, he was afraid of it. That's what Jace had said. And so I'll give him attention. Not the attention I want to give him, but the attention he needs.

The attention of an enemy.

I'll make someone he can pour out all his hate on, to take it off himself. Because he needs that at the moment, more than he needs a lover. That can always come later.

I can put my heart aside for once.

Why? Because I think I can grow to love him.

And so long as he keeps those blue eyes on me, that's okay.

* * *

><p><strong>My God, I love Magnus so much. And his two second clip on Trailer #2 makes me really, <em>really <em>want to watch the movie. If only to watch him. Kinda wished Alec looked a bit younger, but I can live with that.**

**I do hope this chapter does clear up some confusion, these this and the last were written together so they go in conjuncture with one another, though if there is still some stuff you can't understand, I can give you a short explanation. If you guys get it, just skip the non-bolded writing. **

Short Version: Alec knows he's gay, Alec hates himself for being gay. Only if you act out on your desires are you "sinning", so Alec thinks as long as no one loves him, he would never have to act on them. As for Alec being gay, he's acknowledged it all in his head, but he has never openly claimed it (after his parents) because a part of him still fears that rejection and thinks it's "wrong". Jace only knows because he figured it out for himself and had caught wind of it, not because Alec had specifically told him, though Alec does suspect that he knows but doesn't know for sure (as stated in an earlier chapter).

**Anything else you need clarified, feel free to PM me and I'll try to explain everything as best as I can. Believe it or not, that's the condensed version.**

**Review if you have the time (which you must have if you were able to take the time to read this chapter) ;)**


	17. That Awkward Moment When

Hating Magnus

**Finally after long last, I managed to trek over that mountain which is Writer's Block. It wasn't easy and not all my plot bunnies made it, but it is finally done. I swear I had to rewrite this chapter at least four times - well, the start anyway. Once the brain juice comes, it keeps on flowing. Couldn't decide which POV to work with, I only knew what line I wanted to end the chapter on and the ****'Woe is Alec' bit... well, you can probably tell that I lean more towards humor. Or at least I try. Hope people are happy for the update - I know I am :)**

**WARNINGS: Malec **

**DISCLAIMER: Fanfiction, nuff said.**

I'll also leave a note right about... here.

**(A/N):** **Alec's POV**

So you know who's POV it is in the chapter below to avoid confusion in case I ever decide to alternate.

**Chapter Title: That Awkward Moment When...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

There are lots of things I'm not good at. Being fashionable for instance. Apparently even walking on the street is a blasphemy to the fashion god. Singing is also a big no-no. When I auditioned for the choir back in school, I've been likened to the yowling of a cat on heat (Never tried that again, if you were wondering). But if there was one thing I've perfected, it is my ability to make myself scarce. The fact that I was invisible to most people helped; they must have thought that homelessness is contagious if they looked at me too long or something like that.

But anyway, as you can guess, I did what I did best and hid for the rest of the day and a half, awkwardly and suspiciously peering down corridors and having my lunch hidden within the walls of the toilet cubicles.

The space was good though; I loved the space – it gave me time to think, which is unbelievably hard when Magnus is around, so it's a win-win situation. I have space, I can think and I'm not about to die from over-mortification, if that's possible. With me, mental breakdowns usually come hand in hand with the shedding of quite a few unmanly tears and a bout of vomiting (luckily for me, that didn't happen, otherwise I would have to crawl in a hole and die).

And worst of all, Magnus had witnessed everything.

So yeah, this past day and a bit was not really the most eventful. I'm trying to enjoy my alone time while I can. Knowing Aldertree, any time soon he was going to drag my sorry behind and get me back to work. From a professional point of view, fair enough, I probably really need to practice some lines with Magnus. From a normal, work-unbiased point of view, I wanted to yell "screw you!" and just drop everything and leg it to the closest exit.

I have a feeling that won't be received very well.

Sadly though, all good things must come to an end. My precious alone time being one of them. As soon as I heard the heavy door push open with a gasp of cool air, I started and held my breath as I drew my knees to my chest.

It should be fine, considering my current hiding spot, but I rather not take any chances.

"Alec," I heard an irritated huff, "Alexander Herondale!" I winced at the use of my full name.

Double damn, it's Aldertree.

"I know you've been lurking around these toilets for the past day."

I don't lurk. Capiche? Magnus lurks, I don't. I just hang around places with… style. God, if that sounded lame in my head, I'm so glad I didn't say it out loud.

I didn't respond. Maybe if I wish hard enough, he will disappear or go bother another toilet hermit. Believe it or not, I was quite comfortable on my porcelain throne and having been acquainted to this particular cubicle for the past day and a bit, I'll be sad to part.

… No, not really, but I rather stay in this awkward, stinky space than be out there.

"Alexander, I will give you till the count of three."

No chance in Hell. What am I, seven? Only counting works for children.

"Or you have to found yourself a new job. One… _Two_…"

Grumbling, I lowered my feet off my porcelain perch. As I unlocked the door, I was met with Aldertree standing impatiently near the exit, arms folded tightly against his chest. Heh, I hope someone will come in so he would get hit by the door. But then again, I would rather not spend any prolonged period of time scraping Aldertree off the wall. I stood awkwardly in front of him, feeling exposed that I was caught red handed in my hide out.

"Just don't count to three." I mumbled; feeling abashed. I thought I was being extremely sneaky in my hiding spots, but now it seems more and more likely that it had become universal knowledge in the hotel. I rather not think about what Magnus would say over my choice of hiding places. I was torn between wanting to be coddled or insulted like the old days (for sentimental reasons).

"_Oh my dear, precious little Alec-bear! My poor little baby spent such a long time in the cold, stinky crevices of the toilet cubicle. Let me give you some Magnus-luv and make all the bad feelings go away."_

Erm…

…

… I think I'll rather have the insults.

Aldertree gave me a once over, the frown still plastered on his face. Well, just looking at me would hardly give anyone a piece of mind.

"You need to brush your hair."

See?

No satisfaction for the vain.

I self-consciously pat my hair down and carded my fingers through several strands to work through the tangles. Whatever I was doing was obviously not satisfactory, because Aldertree made an annoyed sound and suddenly, I was in pain.

No, seriously. That guy was not gentle as he tried to use his pudgy fingers to assemble my hair into something that did not look like I just rolled out of bed. I held back a whimper as he tried to work out a particularly vicious knot, and managed to not scream bloody murder.

Talk about awkward and embarrassing. I would rather not have old people touching me, babying and treating me like a child. Especially not my boss.

He tsked before he finally just sighed, probably deciding that my hair was a lost cause. Trust me, I found that out years ago and it's just better for everyone's sake if you just stop caring.

"I guess that would do." He said, with more than a hint of disappointment seeping in his voice. "Better yet, maybe the photographer can do something about it before the photo shoot."

Highly unlikely, short of shaving it off, I don' t think – Wait. What photo shoot?

Photo shoot as in… _Photo _photo shoot with… photos? Dear God, somebody shoot me now and free me from my impending agony. Should have stayed hidden. Seriously. I'm never going to fall for the 'count to three' thing again.

"So hop to it. We have our session penciled in at one o'clock." The director glanced at his watch around his wrist, as if confirming that that was the right time. "Which is… in twenty minutes."

Please, just _please. _I need time to grieve; I think another piece of me died again. It's a painful tragic end, to die so slowly on the inside. Well, it could be worse I guess; a lot worse. I can already think of a few.

Death by tea towel for instance. Actually, it's probably not _that_ bad, but it's something I rather not have on my tomb stone.

I mutely tailed after Aldertree – it was good to seem obedient now. When I get my chance – BAM! – I'll take the next open window (and probably plummet to my untimely death, but this is only a minute detail).

Aldertree was talking, but understandably, I was too busy plotting my escape to pay much attention. Unfortunately, I should spend more time paying attention instead of planning things because as soon as we entered a room where I saw someone I wasn't quite so ready to see was standing, I realized that I had already missed my window of opportunity.

Missed it by a few floors at least.

And that person I wasn't quite so ready to see was as gorgeous as always. All dolled up with generous amounts of eyeliner and hair gel. Sadly, there was a frown present on his smooth features which sort of made me feel… bad. That frown could be my fault, but then again, it could be not. I'm sure there are a lot of things out that would make Magnus sad. Monotone colors for instance.

His clothing for the shoot was less vibrant than his usual wardrobe, but that's because Damian, the half demon he was portraying was a calm sort of guy and it was supported to reflect in his clothing choices, but yeah, I'm sure it doesn't matter because I don't think the audience would try to analyse it too much. I believe movies were invented so you don't have to think.

Magnus was decked out with black trouser, a white button up shirt with a black vest over it and black fingerless gloves. The only thing he was wearing that broke his black and white theme was a bright red scarf wrapped warmly around his neck. And I'm sure it represents something in Aldertree's head but we've already concluded that it doesn't matter.

Magnus turned his head towards us as soon as we made our presence known… which wasn't that subtle in the first place since I don't think Aldertree could sneak quietly even if he tried. He made a strange face, sort of a blend between a smile, a frown and a borderline grimace. I think his facial muscles got a bit confused which expression he wanted to pull.

Aldertree didn't pay too much attention as he glanced at his watch, tapping on the surface of the face before tsking again. I stared at my shoes.

They were nice shoes – I liked them. They were black and blue skate shoes and though I had to eat canned tuna for a week because they were expensive, they were worth it… That was two years ago. At least, they _were_ nice shoes once upon a time, but now they were old like every other article of clothing I owned.

Shuffling drew my attention away from my shoes towards whatever Aldertree was now doing. There were several other people in the room that I hadn't noticed before; people that I vaguely recognised had worked on the set while we've been filming. Aldertree was looking critically at an outfit that his personal assistant was holding out. It was pretty, I have to admit – the type of clothing that I know Isabelle would love. It's probably really expensive too; damn these wealthy people.

From what I can see, it was a flowing white shirt with butterfly sleeves and on the back was an elegant string embroidery that resembled angel wings. Aw, how nice. It's probably for his wife.

"Alec," Aldertree called as he finished inspecting the item of clothing, looking satisfied. "Come over here." He gestured crudely towards me, I'm guessing in a 'come here' sort of manner, at least, according to his words and the context. Otherwise I might be offended because I'm sure that the weird hand jerking motion he was using is not the universal gesture that I had in mind.

I trotted towards him obediently like a good employee and found myself peering at the outfit curiously as he held it wordlessly in front of me. Was he waiting for my personal opinion or something? No one usually asks me when it comes to fashion.

"Well, hurry up and put it on." Aldertree was practically vibrating with impatience while I stared. And stared. And perhaps stared a bit more. He does realize that this is a chick's outfit, right?

"Are you kidding? That's women clothing."

Sometimes I don't even know why I even bother talking; it's not like it made any difference. People don't tend to pay attention to single thing I say; take Aldertree for instance. He made a humming sound and pretended that I didn't say anything. He didn't even bother to give me a response. Has anyone heard of common courtesy around here?

"We had it especially tailored for you and your role."

_Thank you_, Miss. Personal Assistant, at least someone here has manners, though it wasn't quite the answer I was hoping for.

I stared at the woman, feeling bewildered.

"I don't know if you got the memo, but I'm biologically male."

I hope she doesn't ask for proof; by God, I would probably blush to the tips of my hair. And if there's any confusion, I would NOT be giving any proof, thank you very much.

She doesn't, thankfully. Instead, she pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose.

"Well, homosexuality is still a sensitive subject for some people," she said casually, waving her hand here and there for emphasis. I had to step back to avoid losing an eye; she must have picked up that bad habit off Aldertree.

"So we thought it would be easier to cater the whole audience by… blurring the line a bit."

Blur the line? Blur the line?! Just keep the damn line there. Poor little children are going to be subject to quite a bit of confusion. Yes, think of the children!

That and I'm as manly as they come – I can't wear sexually ambiguous clothing.

I can tell when a person wasn't going to budge, with the way both the personal assistant and Aldertree were pursing their lips and crossing their arms, I could tell they were going to be stubborn. That and Aldertree had a challenging 'I-dare-you-to-try-and-argue-about-this' expression plastered on his face.

Time for another approach.

"But I don't like wearing white." Reminder children: Not a whine. "What if it rains?" Oh come on, it's plausible. And don't give me angels/half-angels have to wear white. Miss. Personal Assistant frowned.

"Half-angels/angels have to wear white."

By the – Changing the order of the words doesn't count!

White. Seriously?

I grumbled under my breath, grabbing the white shirt. I know a lost cause when I see one. It took all of my willpower to not stomp towards the makeshift changing room, because only children stomp and _I _am not a child.

I didn't realize I could feel any more gay, until I put that shirt on. I glanced at myself in the mirror and watched as my reflection grimaced along with me. Well, this is enough to fry anyone's gaydar.

I swear, if anyone throws any lady-man jokes after this, they will find the closest pointy object in their chest.

Hmm… Maybe I'll just hang in here until the photographer arrives?

A heavy knock that nearly blasted my door off its hinges made me change my mind. "Alec! Are you done yet?!"

Still grumbling, I pulled my threadbare jumper over the top. There, I'm going prolong my torment for as long as I'm able. I glanced in the mirror one last time. It was slightly better, and there was nothing else I could do.

"Coming, coming."

I stepped out of the change room and was meant with a stunned silence.

No, it wasn't the type of silence where everyone is thinking 'Oh my Gawd, that person's so beautiful!'

I think Aldertree was the first to recover.

"Alec, what the hell are you _wearing_?!"

I held the hem of my jumper protectively. I thought it was fairly obvious what I was wearing – I wore it before I went in there after all.

"My jumper…" I only just realized after I mumbled it out that it was probably a rhetorical question.

"Well, take it off!"

Over my dead body. Luckily I didn't have to snarl and attack anyone because someone intervened.

"Just let him wear it until the photographer comes." It was the first time I've heard him speak since the incident and his voice was like music to my ears. I tried to look at Magnus to thank him for the save, but for some reason, my eyes keep repelling off him and I found myself looking at the ceiling each time instead.

Everything about me seems to be defective. I remember when we were younger, Jace used to tell me that my parents had bought me off eBay. Now that I think about it, that would explain so much.

The next five minutes was spent in awkward silence as I somehow found myself standing next to Magnus. I think Aldertree had maneuvered me there while I wasn't paying attention. Or maybe it was just me. Everyone else seemed fine, busy arranging the backdrop for the photo shoot. I peered up at Magnus out of the corner of my eye. Just me and Magnus then.

At exactly one o'clock, a man who could only be the photographer burst through the entrance of the room. Okay, maybe 'burst' wasn't the best word. 'Glided' seems more definitively correct. Beside me, Magnus stiffened. The man was striking; tall, elegant and refined looking like an upper class aristocrat. Basically, he was everything I was not.

Behind him, his entourage of minions carrying various lights and cameras assembled, looking rather ruffled and out of breath. I pity them, I really do. Something about this man screams 'slave-driver'.

As the man came up to us, his gaze flickered between me and Magnus. He grinned wolfishly – it wasn't a type of smile I expected to see on his handsome face. "Hello Magnus." His voice was surprisingly deep, and had a certain growl-like quality to it.

WHAT. THE. HELL? I glanced between the pair with them. Do they know each other?! I didn't even want to contemplate what the relationship between them was… is…

He turned and a thin brow rose as he regarded me with more than a touch of disdain. "Alec Lightwood, is it?"

I didn't like him – I don't like anyone using my last name. Whenever I hear it, it always felt like a knife to the heart. "Just Alec." I said stiffly, "Alec Herondale, if you must." It may have been years, but it doesn't make my disownment any less painful.

He held his hand out. Though his hand was in my face, the whole time, his eyes were on Magnus.

I want to try and light this man with my eyes.

"My name's Woolsey. Woolsey Scott."

* * *

><p><strong>Woot, chapter finished. <strong>**Well, hope my readers enjoyed it. When I started writing this chapter, I was thinking "Oh gosh, this is going to be a horrible chapter," but then it picked up until I am somewhat satisfied. **Thank you Brain Juice :D I hope it turned out to be an okay chapter for you guys too.****

**And don't be afraid to point out any typos. Admittedly, I get a bit overexcited when I finish a chapter and don't reread it as much as I should before I post it up. But I'm happy to change my mistakes.**

****Live and Review, my pretties xD****

**~ Malec-Obsessed-Fan **


	18. Confessions of a Male Drama Queen

Hating Magnus

**Is it? Is it? Aye sir, it's another chapter up. Thank you to all my loyal readers especially my reviewers cause sometimes that's the only thing that keeps me writing even when I don't feel particularly motivated. I'm a people pleaser, what can I say ;P**

**Warnings: If you're this far in, you probably know what they already are.**

**DISCLAIMER: Mortal Instruments is the property of Cassandra Clare, there is a 1 in 7 billion chance that I'm her but t****he odds are not in my favour. Basically no, I'm not. Mortal Instruments is not mine D: **

**Chapter Title: Confessions of a Male Drama Queen **

******(A/N): Magnus' POV******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

_~ Time - 12:15pm ~_

Fretting wasn't like me. Honestly, I've always been a laid back sort of guy – it's what I do best, enough that I'm almost famous for it, good looks aside. I had forty-five minutes before the photo shoot, something that shouldn't even make me blink twice but yet, I find myself pacing back and forth in my hotel room, fingernails chewed to the nub and my stomach twisted in a knot of anxiety.

Just so you know, I cured myself of my finger nail biting habit _years _ago but on the rare occasions I'm swallowed by stress, my nails are usually the first to go. Disgusting, but I couldn't do much about it. Anyway, I had much larger concerns that required my immediate attention anyway.

Believe it or not, the source of my internal stress was in fact, NOT Alec but… Okay, that's a slight lie. Like everything in my life, everything seems to eventually fall back to Alec and while my current predicament with Alec was rather unfortunate, only time can fix and I've already waited four years to get where I am, I can probably wait for another two… But please, if there's a God up there, I really rather _not_. So while Alec is not the source, it is also somewhat related to him – well, more like his reaction. I really have a bad feeling that he wasn't going to take it that well.

I bit my lip as I checked the clock on the wall. The large hand just about hit the 6 on the clock and now I only have half an hour to figure out how to overcome this obstacle that I was presented.

The dreaded one o'clock photo shoot appointment.

If I felt like being my usual melodramatic self, I would have started randomly sprouting quotes from Shakespeare, but at the present moment, I was using all of my willpower to not start hyperventilating because it seemed that no matter how had I thought, everything was around in circles going nowhere. My mind was drawing a blank and the only think I've done was waste time. It was times like these I really need someone to talk to.

I nearly banged my head against the wall. _Of course_. How could I forget that I have one ally in this mess that I call my life?

I whipped out my phone, fumbling in my haste as I scrolled through my list of contacts. It was times like these that I hated being so damn popular – so many names, so many numbers of different people I don't even remember or even give an ass about. I think I accidently scrolled over his name at some point when I found myself going through another letter of the alphabet. It didn't help that in my stress, my hands begun to sweat and I found my fingers slipping and sliding over the surface of the phone. I nearly dropped my phone. Twice.

I did eventually find his name though. I'll make sure to put him on speed dial for next time – I have a feeling I would be calling him more frequently anyway.

As soon as I heard his voice on the other line, it took all of my willpower to not turn into a babbling mess.

"Oh my God! You have to help me!"

Ah, there's my melodramatic self rearing his ugly head, I was wondering where he had scampered off to. Now was not the time to embrace it though – there was silence on the other side. I would have to say that the other was not impressed. I squashed my dramatic self back inside the box in the back of my mind and took a deep breath.

"Are you quite done there, princess?" I grumbled under my breath at the snide tone and luckily there were oceans between us, otherwise I probably would have strangled him. Or not. That's probably my tension speaking and if I did kill him, Alec would never forgive me. Obviously, you can guess who's on the top of my list of priorities.

"Yes." I eventually mumbled, "But I'm in a load of shit and I need some help." Every now and again, I find myself casting my glance to the clock on the wall. It wouldn't do to be late, not only because I take my job very seriously, but Alec would be eaten alive if left alone for too long.

"I seem to be hearing that a lot more lately. What's this about _help_?"

"Jace," I said sharply at the attempted jab at my pride. "I'm pretty sure we've already been through this."

"Word for word." Jace agreed and I could almost hear his grin on the other side. "I know. I was just trying to be difficult."

I pinched bridge of my nose, trying to release the pressure of a headache building up. "Not the time or place. This is really important."

That seemed to flip a switch through my ally-of-a-mutual-cause. He knows that anything important to me is Alec-related and would switch into overprotective sibling mode. Sometimes, it's hard to remember that Alec is the older brother. I remember asking Jace why he was adamant about taking care of Alec, to the point of sheltering him and Jace merely responded with "someone has to."

Which is fair enough because as much as I love him, Alec does do a lousy job when it comes to taking care of himself. There have been several moments when I had to smother the urge to smother him with pretty, new clothes but that was probably my fashionable side talking.

"So what's up?" Thank God I have Jace; otherwise I would have wasted even more time thinking of useless stuff.

"At one, I have a photo shoot." Had it been Alec calling, Jace would have just left it at that but seeing as it was me… Obviously it wasn't the photo shoot itself that was bothering me.

"And?" Jace prompted when I fell silent again. And then the dams broke free.

"WhatshouldIdowhatshouldIdooneofmyexesisdoingthephotoshootandohmygodimgoingtodieAlecisgoingtobesopissedhesgoingtocastratemeimtooyoungandprettytodiewhatshouldIdowhatshouldI –"

"Magnus, shut up." I heard Jace growl through the phone, cutting my fretting short. "Stop being such a drama queen and put him back in the box."

My eye twitched as I stopped my incessant babbling. It took a lot more conscious effort to shut Melodramatic Magnus up, especially when he continued to hyperventilate inside my head.

"Are you done?"

I actually had to think about that. Was Melodramatic Magnus under control? Somewhat, but that's usually the case – I never could properly suppress him though as long as he doesn't creep out in the twenty five minutes I have left, it should be fine.

"Yes."

"Good. Now repeat what you said, slowly this time and don't mumble."

I scowled at the phone before I remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Alec and I have a photo shoot coming up and –"

"Yes, yes, I've already got that much."

"I'm not finished." I need to invest in a phone that allows me to make video calls, so stupid Jace can see the full brunt of my glare that my face was sporting. But then again, if we did, we would hardly get anywhere with our conversations if we're too busy trying to one-up glare at each other. Jace can be only taken in small doses, any longer and it would take all my self-control to not beat him with a stick.

Jace is Jace. He's an ass pretty much 99% of the time and is only helpful when it concerns his little wayward family. I've only met the grandmother once and I was able to pick up in the few seconds that she's a woman not to be messed with. My dear darling Alec must be an angel to be able to handle those two. No seriously, I wonder how he doesn't give into the urge of drop kicking Jace to next Saturday (I don't believe in kicking old women, but a slap in the head every now and again won't hurt).

"The photographer is an ex." I finally muttered. I could still picture Woolsey with his gelled blond hair, tight leather pants and his wolfish grin, even though it had been years since I've last seen him.

"Which one?" Jace asked with a bored tone, like I had a whole line of exes and… now that I think about it, it's probably true.

"Woolsey Scott."

Jace probably met him before on a photo set before because there was no stunned silence that followed.

"Figures. Could be worse."

Worse? _Worse_? No, I cannot think of a worse situation as this one. Woolsey being Woolsey is going to flirt and Alec, curse his insecurities, is going to turn into an even bigger self-conscious anxious mess and as much as I love him, it's true.

"It could have been Camille."

I blanched at the mention of my ex before Woolsey (the ex-ex). Camille Belcourt had a beauty that was unparalleled to others – she is easily the most beautiful woman I know, which is saying something. Unfortunately, she was as cutthroat as she was beautiful. Unsurprisingly then, she is a model and one of the best. I'm sure if Camille ever crossed paths with Alec, she would chew him up and spit him out. She would be ruthless especially to a walking fashion-disaster like Alec.

I felt weak-kneed. I sat down heavily on the bed, suddenly feeling this squirmy feeling in my gut. It was a deep feeling of foreboding that I might just be seeing Camille sometime soon, now that Jace mentioned it. I brushed the feeling off. We haven't been in contact for years and last I heard, she was in Paris so there was no reason why she would suddenly come prancing back into my life.

"What should I do?" It was a lose-lose situation. Even if I discourage Woolsey's advances, Alec is going to mentally compare himself and find himself falling short and the last thing I need is him backing off because he thinks he's not good enough for me or something.

What Jace said next didn't surprise me.

"Nothing."

I didn't actually think that Jace could actually help me with this, as I said, it was a hopeless situation. I just wanted someone to share my burden with and while Jace would usually not be my first choice, we have a mutual interest in Alec's wellbeing. But deep-down I had been hoping that Jace could come up with at least _something_.

"You don't have to do anything." Jace repeated, like I had difficulty hearing. "Don't reject Woolsey, but don't encourage him either." Don't ask me how but I could almost hear the shrug in Jace's voice. "And Alec would do the rest."

I remained silent at first, staring at the phone suspiciously and wondered what Jace could possibly mean. I thought Alec breaking into tears was the last thing both of us wanted. I could hear Jace tsk, like he knew something I didn't. When it concerns Alec, I resent him for it.

"Woolsey being here is only bad when assuming Alec is going to angst over his self-conceived inferiority."

"Which he will." I pointed out, feeling all the more disheartened.

"Well… Yes," Jace agreed, "But there is one important factor that you forgot to take into account."

Damn Jace and his smug voice. Had I not been dying to hear what he had to say, I would have hung up there and then. It was like Jace was trying to kill me with anticipation because I'm sure that he was silent for at least a minute. Or at least it felt like it, me being my impatient self.

And then Jace said one simple word with the confidence that it would be the solution to my problems.

"Jealousy."

And in a way, it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness guys, but this chapter had issues writing itself up so a short chapter is better than no chapter. <strong>**Thank God for holidays. ****Rest assured, while not my best work, Christmas _is _coming up after all and I might just give you guys a present *wink*wink*. **

**Well, it's something to look forward to, even though its still a work in progress as it is.**

**Review my peeps.**

**~Malec-Obsessed-Fan**


	19. The Green-eyed Monster

Hating Magnus

**I'm so sorry, this came out later than I hoped but Happy Belated Christmas everyone and a happy new year.**

**WARNINGS: The usual and oh yeah, Alec's potty mouth because he swears a bit when he's angry.**

**DISCLAIMER: [Copy and paste from other chapters]**

**Chapter Title: The Green-eyed Monster**

**(A/N): Alec's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

I like to think that I'm a nonviolent person (Ken Doll is filed under a case of self-defense). Sure, I may be well-rehearsed in martial arts, have a pretty vast knife collection like Jace, and I might have potentially been part of a gang with aforementioned brother.

In my defense, I was nine. Stuff happened.

But yeah. I'm not violent at all – I'm a pacifist through and through, refined through years of keeping the peace between two headstrong, stubborn siblings. I don't like to hurt; I like to please people instead. I mean, I practically exude the damn thing. I will be walking on the street and be like "Violence? Oh _Hell no_." And a little boy would turn to his father and be like "Dadda, what's that coming out of his skin?" And his father would take one look at me and say to his son, "That, m'boy, is passiveness."

Of course, I seem to be learning more stuff about me every day that I never even knew about myself. This thing with Magnus seems to be prompting me on a journey of self-discovery; and with it came the self-realization that I'm not as pacific or as passive as I thought.

I'm sure my jumper would agree with that sentiment. The poor thing was already threadbare and old, that the tight clench of my fists was beginning to make it unravel some more.

My eye twitched again as Wolfie leaned up close to Magnus again, intentionally brushing shoulders with him. Sure, his name was Woolsey, but I think Wolfie is strangely fitting. Woolsey, Wolfie, close enough and it's not just his smile. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing – don't fall for it Magnus!

"Now tilt your hip this and – excellent. Just hold it there."

We were currently shooting our singles promo photos before our couple shots, and let just say that there a few stray wandering hands that needed to be chopped. With no knife, I'll chew them off if I have to.

I stood impatiently on my platform, in front of a white set, half ignoring the make-up artists applying shit to my face. I didn't even complain. I took it silently in, my eyes trained firmly on the set across from mine. Magnus was good; he was very professional about it. He listened to Wolfie's instructions to a T, not that he needed much. He was a natural. Wolfie was just using any excuse to touch him – even though it was completely unnecessary.

I have to admit that Magnus is perhaps a bit too professional. A piece of me was a bit miffed that while Magnus did not quite encourage the man's advances, he did not discourage it either. What was Wolfie to Magnus, I do not know – it doesn't matter though, he has no place in mine and Magnus' relationship.

…

…

…

I ran that thought through my head a second time before I flushed, glancing down at the sandals they had replaced my shoes with. Then again, it wasn't like we were actually _in _a relationship or anything. Though Magnus didn't seem totally against the idea – if that last kiss we shared indicated anything, but my response probably destroyed any chance of that happening.

Thinking back now, I think I probably overreacted a bit. The hurt from my parents' disgust in me ran a bit deeper than I thought, and the painful things they said to me the last I saw them came bubbling to the surface.

I would have stared at my shoes a bit longer, reflecting on the journey which is life, if my name hadn't been shouted from across the room. I shook my head free of my thoughts and stepped off the small elevated platform.

The hollering voice belonged to Aldertree, who was gesturing wildly towards where Magnus stood casually on his own platform. Most of his weight was distributed in one foot and he had his thumbs hooked in his pocket. Damn this crazily beautiful person, he'll probably be the death of me.

I spared Wolfie a glance, to gauge the expression of my competition, before I sauntered over with my usual slouch. I could feel the tension ebb from my shoulders the closer I got to Magnus, picturing myself as an immovable wall between him and our photographer. The mental image certainly made me feel better.

I nearly melted into heat radiating from his body, his gold-green eyes burning deeply into mine. I had to advert my own, lest I be caught alight by his passion gaze. Heh, I stole that line out of one of Izzy's trashy romance novels, but it was strangely fitting. That or the strange fluttering in my chest was the start of a heart attack. Which I hope not, because otherwise, I'm screwed.

'_You ready for this_?' Magnus mouthed to me, like what happened after our kiss didn't occur and for that I was grateful. Shamefaced that I've been hiding from him. I nodded though I inwardly cursed myself for the sudden bout of shyness that trapped my voice in my throat.

Wolfie focused the camera on the two of us and I felt my hands begin to sweat as Magnus wrapped around me, tucking my head under his chin. It felt nice, being pressed up against him like this. I focused on the feel of the hard planes of Magnus' body against mine instead of the camera. It made it easier to stare into the camera with what I was hoping was a smoldering expression. Knowing me, I probably epically failed.

It took all of my will power to not look too cocky at Woolsey Wolf – after all, Magnus was hugging _me_ so take that you bastard!

Wolfie took several photos – all at different angles, before we changed to the next position. Magnus went down on one knee and I set a foot on it like some sort of Amazonian War-hero conqueror pose with my hands cradling his face. It seemed so intimate that I flushed in embarrassment and with effort, managed to stop my hands from withdrawing. I hope this will be over soon – I don't know how much more I could take. But then again, after the couple shots will be my single shots. I pray to every deity I know that my poor frayed nerves would hold up.

The fingers around my waist tightened.

* * *

><p>It took a while before I stopped seeing spots from the bright flashes of the camera. I can't imagine how Magnus could deal with this for years. Being a lousy extra, I never had to worry about photo shoots for magazines and movie posters and I wonder if I'm really cut out for this. What happened if I have to do another romance movie? Sure, I was with Magnus now so it wasn't so bad, but what if it was with someone else. Would I go through kissing himher? What about photo shoots? Would I have to cuddle up to them like I did earlier with Magnus? I blanched at the thought.

I picked up a tray, pushing my distress to the back of my mind with a frown. I'll take it as it comes, no point stressing about something that may not even happen. I feel a smile creep up on my face, Grandma Imogen would be so proud how well I'm handling it.

I spoon my late lunch into the empty plate on my tray. It was something funky. Not because it was like Isabelle's mysterious salads, but because it seemed so posh, I did not know what it was. This was not a meal fit for paupers.

Time to milk it for what it was worth.

I filled the plate with an extra-large portion, the meal practically forming a miniature mountain. I was humming as I took a seat across from Magnus, who was just starting his own fancy meal. I promptly followed in his example. I enjoyed the first few spoonful so much, even the faces of Magnus' obsessed fan girls pressed against the large glass windows didn't bother me (that or I've become accustomed to it).

However, my good mood evaporated as a tray plopped down heavily next to Magnus and I got an eyeful of the blond, green eyed wonder. And when I say 'wonder', I mean I wonder when he's going to piss off.

"Ello Magnus,"

One day, I will figure out a way to surgically remove my eyes and replace them with laser beams. I gave a potato a particularly hard stab, imagining it was Woolsey Wolf's face. It would look good mashed.

Magnus caught my eye for a second before he sighed and turned to Wolfie. "Hi Woolsey, how are you?" He sounded tired; his voice tinged in something that I could only assume was dread. It didn't sound like him, which only made me hate Woolsey more because I'm sure that he's the cause.

Or maybe it's because I've been avoiding him – oh God, I hope not.

Woolsey seemed to ignore the question, not too keen on small talk. "Have you reconsidered?"

Magnus' eye twitched while I glared holes into Woolsey Wolf's skull, my colourful imagination easily supplying what Wolfie's proposition to Magnus might be. I had half the mind to pounce on him and tear him a new one.

"I mean, the thing between us had been… intense."

There was a horrible grinding sound as I missed the potato and snagged the plate instead. What? WHAT? I glanced wildly between Magnus and his self-proclaimed lover, half expecting Magnus to vehemently deny it. Instead, the flinch told me everything.

I wanted to snap Wolfie. Yes, I used to think I'm a nonviolent person but people obviously change. However, instead of snapping Wolfie, I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I highly doubt I would get just a slap on the wrist for first-degree murder.

Woolsey Wolf seemed to take Magnus' silence as permission to continue because he followed with "so I wouldn't mind rekindling our relationship."

WHAT?!

I hear my voice echo and several heads glanced in our direction before looking away. I must have accidently said it out loud because Magnus and Wolfie both turned their attention to me. Magnus with an unreadable expression and Wolfie with a smug, gloating one.

"Didn't you know?" Wolfie said with a dainty sniff, tilting his head in a way that made it seem as though he was looking down at me. "Magnus and I dated a several years back. It was all over the tabloids."

I couldn't care less about the fucking tabloids; I didn't before and I won't start now.

"And that's what it is: old news, so quit reliving the glory days and piss off you Magnus-harassing jerk."

Wolfie's eyebrows rose to his hairline, surprised that I had any snark in me. Even I was surprised – I rarely verbalized half the stuff I thought. He didn't seem all that offended though so I had to recount my exact words. No, I'm very sure what I said was pretty horrible.

He glanced between me and Magnus before realization dawned on his damned, obnoxious features. "Oh, I get it." He said as he gave me a sly look, "You're just green with envy."

"No," I snarled without missing a beat. "I'm green with nausea just looking at you. Do you normally look like that? Or is it just today?"

Whoops, where did that come from?

Wolfie looked like he wanted to strip the flesh off my bones.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yes, excuse you." Words seem to be slipping from my mouth – either my brain's broken or the filter is not functioning. Part of me wished that Wolfie would hit me (because it sure looked like he wanted to) so I can hit him back and claim it was in self-defense.

Instead, Wolfie glared at me while Magnus looked on in a wide-eyed, flustered silence. Throughout the exchange, he had been strangely quiet, but it figures that he didn't want to be the middle person in this verbal battle.

"You think you're so great," Wolfie spat, his lips pulled back in a snarl looking everything like the animal I had nicknamed him after. "But Magnus would be fucking desperate to even look your way, you plain-faced peon."

I didn't have time to shrink from my insecurities, because despite knowing he's right, I was too pissed to care.

"Hey, that's going too far." So the mute speaks.

Wolfie ignores the words while I quieted down, the pleasant buzz from Magnus defending me causing the red hot anger to melt away. Sure, he might have been protesting against being called desperate but I couldn't bring myself to care. The argument was probably upsetting Magnus anyway.

Harmless, I told myself, trying to bring myself back to my Happy Place. I'm harmless. Like a butterfly. A butterfly with neon pink wings because nothing is more harmless than neon pink.

Woolsey didn't seem to get the hint that I was done with him because he just had to open his big fat mouth. "I'm obviously a good lay," he said arrogantly, "because he hasn't found anyone to replace me for years."

Well fuck it – I'm harmless like a neon pink butterfly carrying a .22 long rifle.

Pushing my chair backwards, I jumped to my feet. The chair fell back with a thud.

"Back off bitch," I snapped, "he's mine."

Before my brain could make sense of anything, I lunged forward, and grabbing the collar of his shirt, I pulled Magnus forward and kissed him hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hoped you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it, feel free to review my precious (<strong>*gollum*gollum***). I'll see them as Christmas gifts like this one was intended (though a bit off the mark) and what better gift then another legit kiss between the two?**

**Merry Christmas again everyone and a happy 2014 :)**

**~ Malecobsessedfan**


	20. Breaking the Habit

Hating Magnus

**Yes peeps, it is another chapter for Hating Magnus - not my worst hiatus (that shameful one year break), but still a bit too long to the point I felt bad. **

**In my defense, this was the third time I tried to write this chapter up. It was incredibly hard get into the flow of Magnus' POV and I nearly gave up to write Alec's POV and then it became_ this. _Enjoy :)**

**WARNINGS: Malec, boy x boy, kissing, so yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me. No. Own. Sad face.**

**Chapter Title: Breaking the Habit**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

I'm not sure who was more shocked; Alec or me.

It wasn't even that great for our first official kiss. Too much teeth and he had come in at a bad angle I think my nose has probably been bruised. The table digging into my stomach didn't help much either but I endured it because this was a kiss that _Alec_ had initiated… Or at least I would have endured it, if I hadn't been turned into a wide-eyed, motionless heap. Because of all the things I was expecting with the awkward exchange between my ex and my long-term object of affection, it wasn't _this_. I don't think Alec was faring any better – I could see the exact moment when the angry haze of negative emotions in his eyes lifted and he was suddenly _aware_ of what he was doing.

As quickly as the kiss started, Alec pulled away, falling back onto his chair. The chair rocked dangerously to the point where I felt a stab of concern. Reflexively, Alec caught the edge of the table, to my relief, because I don't think Alec would have been able to handle the embarrassment of sprawling headfirst onto the ground on top of everything else.

He ducked his head, refusing to make eye contact and stared stubbornly at the cutlery in front of him. Almost like a sixth sense, I glanced at Woolsey sharply, daring him to say anything. His green eyes met mine before he rolled them skywards and met a zipping motion over his lips. Bastard.

But a good friend, nevertheless.

When I had heard that Woolsey was doing our photo shoot, I was, for the lack of a better word, concerned. Woolsey had the uncanny ability to read people like a book, which wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have an innate joy towards pushing people's buttons and riling them up to the point of explosion. It had been a mutual break-up after we had deemed it an unhealthy relationship. Any feelings of lust were usually overshadowed by the urge to punch Woolsey in the face.

Turns out he made a better friend than a lover, partly since I no longer had to wake up to him, I no longer started the day with an urge kill.

"I-I…" Alec stumbled and choked on the words, and once I was sure that Woolsey had his foot-in-mouth syndrome under control, I turned my attention back to Alec.

His face had turned into a brilliant flaming red as his darted back and forth across the table before he finally heaved a long, suffering sigh and looked up at me uncertainly through his long lashes and chewed on his lip and _my God_.

Must. Not. Squee. At. Cuteness.

I wet my bottom lip. The movement drew Alec's eyes to my mouth. He opened his mouth again, as if to say something, but he ended up shutting his mouth with an audible click, flushing again. He ducked his head, drawing his shoulders to his neck. He seems to be doing a right job impersonating a turtle.

Out of the corner of my eye, out of Alec's line of sight I caught movement. And damn, _damn_, _Hell_ no! As soon as I recognized that pudgy body buzzing towards us, I kicked back my chair sharply letting it clatter to the ground. Alec, as tightly wound as he was, visibly started.

Woolsey, the bastard, smothered his instinctive peal of laughter with a simple quirk of his lips. I didn't bother to reprimand him because I had no time and any second, Alec was going to notice _that _man and –

"ALEEEEEC!" Aldertree had bellowed it in a way that even if you were old, deaf and on your death bed; it would break through that fog of nothingness and slam into your poor unsuspecting brain. Trust Aldertree to make a spectacle out of anything.

Alec stiffened as his eyes widened in alarm with what could only be terror. He clenched his hands into fists in a vain attempt to stop the tremor and I suddenly felt a surge of protectiveness charge through my body. Calculating Aldertree's body mass index and factoring his tenacity of a rabid pit-bull, if we start running now, we might be able to escape him by the next floor. It was a good thing that I also did my own stunts; otherwise vaulting over the table would have been a lot less graceful and a lot messier. Jace will have a field day when he hears.

As I wrapped my hand around Alec's wrist, he made a sound that could only be described as a squeak (I'm sure he would deny it later if I asked), but either than that, he allowed me to manhandle and drag him out of the dining room. I ignored Woolsey's jeering wolf-whistle, half paying attention to Aldertree's heavy steps I could hear beating heavily behind me. Damn nosy people, the lot of them.

* * *

><p>I was right about losing Aldertree around the next floor up. For a heavy kind of guy, he was sure quick on his feet. I pulled Alec up some extra staircases, just in case.<p>

A pair of automatic doors opened and I burst into the empty gym, Alec in tow. I pulled him past the treadmills, the elliptical machine and the leg curlers and through the other set of doors that led to the indoor pool. I am a genius; the gym would be one of the last places Aldertree would look.

Alec glanced at me uncertainly as I released him and moved to lean against one of the walls, before he let his eyes travel over the flat, unblemished surface of the water. I let him sit in the silence for a couple of minutes to collect his thoughts.

Furrowed brows, features smoothed into a blank look, I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. Knowing him, he was probably having an internal argument with himself. I sighed heavily, splaying my hands in front of me. Yes, I was staring at my hands – it was the only thing I could look at, otherwise I would probably be staring awkwardly at Alec with my mouth open. God, I'm such a sap.

Alec sighed a little sigh of his own before he turned his attention back to me. His cheeks were still a little pink, but he seemed to have gotten most of the blushing under control.

He pursed his lips.

"So."

I quirked my lips a bit.

"So." I responded in kind, just to be a bit difficult. It seemed to have the desired effect as a scowl appeared in his face that, in my opinion, could pass as a borderline pout. Not that I would ever say it out loud – Alec was against being associated with childlike words.

Alec briefly rolled his eyes skyward before planting his hands on his hips. It was nice watching Alec trying to take charge of a situation instead of cowering away like he usually does. Then again, this time our exchange had been wholly him so I can't imagine that there would be a whole lot of excuses he could think up in that little oblivious mind of his.

"About that," Alec awkwardly paused for a second, looking flustered. "You know…" He made a vague gesture between us and glanced at me pleading to finish the sentence for him. There were several approaches I could make; I could be honest and make it even more awkward between us or I can keep being difficult.

I grinned.

"No, I don't," I copied his vague waving gesture, "know. You might need to refresh my memory."

Alec is better equipped for teasing than he is at heart to hearts.

Alec spluttered, his cheeks darkening back to its brilliant red for a second. "You – You… jerk! You _know_ what I'm talking about!" It lacked the venom it used to hold, despite the similar words. It's progress.

I tapped my chin and made a humming sound.

"Well, there are several possibilities. There's the time when I stole your milk out of your fridge which by the way, I got this brilliant mental image of you wearing panties and–"

"That's way too far back!" Alec hissed and I shrugged noncommittally, the mouth-splitting grin never leaving my face. Alec was adorable when he's angry anyway.

"Well, we do have a lot of unresolved issues."

Understatement of the year but we'll take it one step at a time. Alec gave a bit of a shrug himself at that statement, so funnily enough I guess he agrees with that sentiment.

"Or are you talking about –" I swooped in and planted a swift kiss on his soft, un-expecting lips and pulled away with a loud 'Muwah' sound. "Something like that? Or among those lines?" Alec ducked his head in embarrassment.

Well, I guess in the end, it's hard to get what I want without some level of awkwardness.

The shy smile he gave me afterwards nearly made my insides met. "Something like that," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. So shy, so cute.

I wanna squeeze him.

Squeeze him then kiss him.

Preferably in that order.

I made a wide, sweeping open arms movement and for a second, Alec looked startled. "C'mere." I said it in a firm voice, half expecting him to argue or rebuff me. However, while he did not encourage it, he didn't discourage it either and let me pull him into my arms.

For once, I was glad that I was insanely tall (not so much when I bump my head on low ceilings), since while Alec was also quite tall himself, he was still short enough to nestle his head under my chin.

Alec shifted uncomfortably in my embrace. "… You don't strike me as a cuddler." Hush little talking pillow, before you ruin the mood.

There was a slight silence as if Alec was remembering something and reconnecting the dots. "Actually, I take that back. I remember a few nights when we had to share the bed at Ragnor Fell's house. Worst. Sleep. Ever."

Best. Sleep. Ever.

Can't say I agreed with Alec on that one, waking up to Alec's gorgeous face (bloodshot eyes and all) was something I wouldn't mind making a habit out of.

I kissed him again and felt him stiffen. That really wouldn't do. I moved my lips against his, tightening my arms around him. This would probably be what kissing a statue would feel like, if I ever got drunk enough to do so. How awkward.

I licked at his lips, trying to coax Alec into responding. He really doesn't know how to make anything easy. Finally after a few nerve-wracking moments, the wide eyed look disappeared as he shut his eyes tightly and pressed his lips back against mine hesitantly.

The kiss was slow, without any sense of urgency.

I savored the feel of Alec molding into me, his thin toned body trembling under my touch. I let my hands ghost over his body, feeling him tense slightly when I skimmed my fingers over his ribs before settling on his hips; fingers rubbing soft circles. I felt him slowly relaxing before he completely melted against me.

An incomprehensible amount of time later, Alec ducked his head down – breaking the kiss. I had half the mind tilt his head back to kiss him again; otherwise that same awkwardness was going to settle in without a doubt. I didn't though, because if I use kissing as a device to solve all our awkwardness problems, I'll be firmly attached to Alec's lips for the rest of my life. Not that I would mind, but it would spell inconvenience for the both of us. In situations like these, it is best to deflect the mood with humor.

"So." Alec said, and I buried my grin in tendrils of thick black hair.

"Are we back to playing the 'So' game?" I said lightly, not surprised. Alec is not the most eloquent person, especially when he's trying to be careful with his words. "Maybe you'll have better luck just saying what you want to say."

Alec shuffled back slightly, but remained settled in the embrace. Our eyes met briefly before his eyes darted to the folds of my t-shirt awkwardly. So he was still a bit uncomfortable giving eye contact, something I hope to change by the end of the night. For his sake of course, I'm sure counting the sequins on my ONE MILLION DOLLARS t-shirt can't be the most invigorating activity.

He pursed his lips. Any second now –

"Did you and Woolsey really date?!"

…

…

Of all questions, _that _was the one that he wanted to ask? Alec always had pretty odd priorities.

I bit my lip, wondering if there was a way to downplay it without lying. Figuring that it would take too much effort, I sighed.

"For a short time, I guess." I finally mumbled, not really wanting to talk about it. It was a long time ago and I haven't had second thought about it since.

"We only had like, two dates or something. It was more of a casual relationship. And so you know, it was a _mutual_ break up." I put some emphasis on the 'mutual', so Alec would get it into his head that the both of us had opted out of that relationship. "And Woolsey doesn't really want to get back together." I added, "He was only being a jerkass."

And it would be the first time I loved him for it. In a totally platonic way. It was Woolsey and his jerkass ways that sent Alec, in a jealous rage, spiraling into action. It is good, since at the rate Alec was going, I was probably going to die from old age and decompose into the soil before he did anything.

An invisible weight seemed to lift from Alec's shoulders as the boy sagged into my arms.

Ah, I should have known that Alec was worried that I was going to leave him to endeavor in some sort of illicit romance with Woolsey. Silly inferiority complexes. Well, I'm partly at fault; I never have verbalized how I really felt – you can only pour so much into a single kiss and other subtle hints seem to go right over his head. Poor kid was probably confused with an unhealthy helping of emotional whiplash; I'm surprised he didn't blow up sooner.

May as well confess it now, there couldn't be a more perfect moment now that Alec wouldn't make any attempt to run away. I'm pretty sure that he's got it in his head that he couldn't afford to push me away now – not with Woolsey in the picture. I bit back a grin; Jace really was a genius, not that I'll ever let him know, otherwise his over inflated head would never fit through the door.

"Listen Alec, I –"

"Really like you!"

The words came out before mine did, and Alec flushed, picking at the sequins on my shirt. It seemed once he got it flowing, he was blurting everything out. I kind of liked it. It beat trying to get it out of him; getting him to reflect and talk about his feelings had the same level of difficulty as milking water from a rock. Milking a rock, now that I think about it, would probably be easier.

"I mean _I_ really…" His new found straightforward bravery seemed to evaporate off him and was replaced with that single awkwardness that emanated from him. "… Like…?" He trailed off, sounding lost and confused for a second, his words more of a question than a statement.

"Oh that's good," I said cheerfully, squeezing Alec shoulders and cutting through the tension that Alec seemed to enjoy building around himself. "Otherwise it would be really awkward if it was only one sided."

With all the hints I've been recently been dropping with the subtlety of a brick to the head, he really shouldn't have looked that surprised.

"Yes, you oblivious retard," I said humorously, answering his unsaid question. "I like you too."

And I have to say, about damn time too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I'm a sap like Magnus. Review to share the Malec Luv ;) (They also make guilt eat me up and keep me writing). <strong>


End file.
